


Asfodel

by seiyuu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, Character Death, Dark Harry, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Possession
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiyuu/pseuds/seiyuu
Summary: "...Celé to bylo sehrané. Brumbál už stejně umíral. Neobtěžoval se mu nic říct. Ani jednomu z nich nestál kluk jménem Harry Potter ani za to, aby jej připravili na to, že je oba zároveň ztratí..."Severusovy vzpomínky se nedostaly k Harrymu včas. A muž, který jej přišel zachránit z Azkabanu, ani zdaleka není tím mladíkem, kterého Snape ve jménu vyššího dobra zradil.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Mladí bystrozoři vyfasovali vždycky ty nejotravnější služby. Aspoň o tom byli Harry, Ron a Hermiona naprosto přesvědčeni, když se museli od sedmi hodin večer do sedmi hodin do rána střídat na stráži u archivu důkazů. A to měli ještě sakra štěstí, že jim dovolili domlouvat si služby dohromady. Sláva má holt i nějaké ty klady.

"Fakt netuším, kdo by tady co bral," brblal Ron a snažil se nezívat kolem dvou hodin ráno.

"Třeba důkazy k nějakému důležitému procesu," zatahala ho za ucho Hermiona. Zrzek se po ní rychle ohnal.

"Všichni smrtijedi už jsou za katrem," namítl. "To, co teďka ministerstvo předvádí je už prostě jen maškaráda," zaškaredil se.

"Jenže při ní lidé končí v Azkabanu," zamračil se Harry. Zrovna vešel do kuchyňky, když zaslechl jejich rozhovor. Jednou za čtvrt hodiny jeden z nich vyšel na obchůzku archivu, druzí dva se snažili neusnout v kuchyňce, vydatně zásobení kávou, čajem a občas i sušenkami.

"To máš pravdu. Důležitým procesem jsem nemyslela tyhle hony na čarodějnice," potemněla Hermionina tvář.

"He? Jaký čarodějnice?" nezklamal Ron.

"Mudlovské přísloví," odbyla ho Hermiona. "Kdybych věděla, že budeme zatýkat týdně snad dvacet kouzelníků a čarodějek kvůli tomu, že se u nich v obchodě zastavil někdy smrtijed, vůbec bych na bystrozorku nešla. Kéž už bych měla zkoušky z kouzelnického práva za sebou."

"To já taky ne," neopustil zamračený výraz Harryho tvář. "Člověk by řekl, že Popletala by znovu zvolil jen někdo, komu důkladně vymyli mozek. Měli tam nechat Kingsleyho."

"Opatrně, Harry," sykla Hermiona. "Víš, jak se tě bojí. Při jeho paranoie bych se nedivila, kdyby tu byly štěnice."

"Ksakru, má proč," sevřel mladík pěsti. "Nevím, proč jsem vůbec tady a tancuju, jak on píská. A štěnice už tu nejsou. Několikrát za týden je odstraňuju."

"Všichni jsme tady, protože nechceme, aby se někdy opakovala válka jako ta s Voldemortem," připomněla mu Hermiona.

"Kvůli Popletalovi předně začala znova," opáčil Ron. "Jediný, co jsem si v téhle práci fakt užil, bylo, když zatýkali Malfoye. Nevím, proč toho bastarda neodsoudili k Polibku."

"Teď jsi mi úplně připomněl, co jsem vám chtěl ukázat. Našel jsem v archivu Brumbálovu myslánku," zašklebil se Harry. "Nevím, jak vy, ale já se do ní chci podívat."

"Ty bláho, že váháš!" vyskočil okamžitě zrzek.

"Harry!" pohoršeně vykřikla Hermiona. "To je _zakázané_! Chceš se nechat vyhodit?!"

"Kdo by na to přišel?" ušklíbl se Harry. "Zvlášť když s námi půjdeš ty," zatvářil se jako nevinnost sama. Pro jistotu nečekal a s Ronem v patách spěchali do archivu. Hermiona rozčileně vyběhla za nimi.

Dveře do archivu bývaly vždycky pevně zamčené a očarované. Teď nebyly. Hermiona si pro sebe vztekle zamumlala něco o nezodpovědných fraccích. Bude muset všechno očarovat znova a zamést stopy. Ještě že Harry dokázal nespustit alarm.

Kluci byli u zadních polic Hermiona odolala pokušení se pořádně porozhlédnout. Musela si zamračeně přiznat, že Brumbálova myslánka ji zajímala taky.

"Jak víš, že je to ona?" sykla na Harryho. A připadala si trošku jako idiot, když ukázal na štítek, který myslánku popisoval jako " _důkaz č. 3456787AG-67894, Myslánka A.P.W.B. Brumbála_ ".

"Chceš tam vidět to, co si myslím?" pozdvihla obočí.

"A ty ne?" divoce se zamračil Harry. "Ve spise stojí, že Brumbálovy vzpomínky byly usvědčujícím důkazem v případu toho vrahounskýho hajzla! Chci je vidět!"

"Byl jsi na té věži, to ti nestačí?" zjemněl Hermioně hlas. Potter divoce potřásl hlavou. Na nic nečekal a lehce zavířil špičkou hůlky v myslánce. Jeden po druhém byli vtaženi do vzpomínek Albuse Brumbála.

***

_"Proč?" řekl Snape bez okolků, "proč jste si nasazoval ten prsten? Jistě jste zjistil, že nese kletbu. Proč jste se ho jen dotýkal?"_

_Prsten Rojvola Gaunta ležel před Brumbálem na stole. Byl rozlomený a Nebelvírův meč ležel vedle něj._

_Brumbál se ušklíbl._

_"Byl… jsem blázen. Tvrdě pokoušen…"_

_"Pokoušen čím?"_

_Brumbál neodpověděl._

_"Je to zázrak, že jste se sem vrátil!" Snape zněl rozčileně. "Ten prsten nesl kletbu o neobyčejné síle, a abychom ji zadrželi, což je to jediné, v co můžeme doufat, uvěznil jsem ji v té ruce, prozatím - "_

_Brumbál zdvihl svou černoucí, nepoužitelnou ruku a zkoumal ji s výrazem ukazujícím zaujatou zvědavost._

_"Udělal jste to velice dobře, Severusi. Kolik myslíte, že mám času?"_

_Brumbálův tón zněl, jako by vedl běžný rozhovor; jako by se ptal na předpověď počasí. Snape zaváhal, a pak řekl:_

_"Nemohu to určit. Snad rok. Nelze zadržet takové kouzlo navždy. Nakonec se rozšíří, kletba takového druhu neustále sílí."_

_Brumbál se usmál. Nezdálo se, že by ho zpráva, že má méně než rok života, nějak znepokojila._

_"Jsem šťastný, mimořádně šťastný, že vás mám Severusi."_

_"Kdybyste mě jen přivolal o trochu dříve, byl bych schopen toho udělat více, získal bych pro vás víc času!" řekl Snape rozhořčeně._

_Podíval se dolů na zlomený prsten a meč. "Myslel jste, že zlomením prstenu můžete zlomit kletbu?"_

_"Něco takového…musel jsem blouznit, bez pochyby…," řekl Brumbál. S námahou se protáhl na židli. "Takže, skutečně se zdá, že to naši záležitost posunulo o trochu vpřed."_

_Snape vypadal zcela zmateně. Brumbál se usmál._

_"Odvolávám se k plánu lorda Voldemorta, který se vztahuje i na mne. Jeho plán, podle něhož mě má ten ubohý Malfoyovic chlapec zabít."_

_Snape se posadil do křesla naproti Brumbálovi, ve kterém Harry tak často sedával. Harry si přál, aby řekli více ohledně Brumbálovy zakleté ruky, ale Snape podporoval Brumbálovo zdvořilé odmítnutí dále mluvit o této záležitosti. Snape zamračené řekl: "Temný pán nečeká, že Draco uspěje. Toto je zřejmě trest za Luciusova dřívější selhání. Pomalé mučení Dracových rodičů, zatímco sledují, jak selže a zaplatí cenu."_

_"Ve zkratce, ten chlapec má nad sebou vynesený rozsudek smrti stejně jako já," řekl Brumbál. "Teď bych měl promyslet, kdo nastoupí na Dracovo místo až on selže. Budete to vy?"_

_Chvíli mlčeli._

_"To je, myslím, plán Temného pána."_

_"Lord Voldemort předvídá okamžik v blízké budoucnosti, kdy bude potřebovat špeha v Bradavicích?"_

_"Věří, že škola bude brzy v jeho moci, ano."_

_"A pokud padne do jeho moci," řekl Brumbál, jakoby mimochodem, "mám vaše slovo, že uděláte vše, co bude ve vašich silách, abyste ochránil studenty Bradavic?"_

_Snape strnule kývl._

_"Dobře. A teď. Vaší první prioritou bude odhalit, co má Draco v plánu. Vyděšený náctiletý chlapec je stejně tak nebezpečný pro ostatní jako sám pro sebe. Nabídněte mu svoji pomoc a vedení, měl by to přijmout, má vás rád - "_

_" - o mnoho méně od té doby, co jeho otec ztratil přízeň. Draco mě obviňuje, myslí, že jsem přebral Luciusovi jeho místo."_

_"Přese všechno se o to pokuste. Zajímám se méně o sebe, než o případné oběti jakýchkoliv pokusů, které tomu chlapci přijdou na mysl. Nakonec, samozřejmě, máme ještě poslední věc, kterou musíme udělat, abychom ho zachránili před hněvem lorda Voldemorta."_

_Snape zdvihl obočí a jeho hlas byl cynický, když se ptal: "Zamýšlíte nechat ho, aby vás zabil?"_

_"Ne zcela. To vy mě musíte zabít."_

_Nastalo dlouhé ticho, přerušené pouze zvláštním cvaknutím. Fénix Fawkes oštipoval sépiovou kost._

_"Chtěl byste, abych to udělal hned?" zeptal se Snape, jeho hlas byl ironicky vážný. "Nebo byste chtěl chvilku, abyste si mohl sepsat epitaf?"_

_"Ech, ještě ne," řekl Brumbál s úsměvem. "Předpokládám, že se ten okamžik ukáže sám, až přijde čas. Vzhledem k tomu, co se stalo dnes večer," naznačil chřadnoucí rukou, "si můžeme být jistí, že se to stane do roka."_

_"Pokud vám umírání nedělá problém," řekl nevrle Snape, "proč nenechat Draca, aby to udělal?"_

_"Duše tohoto chlapce není ještě tak zničená," řekl Brumbál, "nechtěl bych ji rozervat ve svůj vlastní prospěch."_

_"A moje duše, Brumbále? Co ta moje?"_

_"Vy sám víte, zda vaší duši ublíží pomoci starému muži vyhnout se bolesti a ponížení," řekl Brumbál. "Požaduji od vás tuto jedinou, velikou laskavost, Severusi, protože smrt si pro mne přijde stejně jistě jako, že Kudleyští Kanonýři skončí tento rok v lize poslední. Přiznávám, že bych raději odešel rychle a bezbolestně, aniž by se to zbytečně prodlužovalo a komplikovalo, například, kdyby se do toho vložil Šedohřbet - slyšel jsem, že se přidal k Voldemortovi? Nebo drahá Bellatrix, která zbožňuje hraní si s kořistí, než se do ní pustí."_

_Jeho tón byl lehký, ale jeho oči probodávaly Snapea, jako by mohl vidět duši, o níž mluvili. Nakonec Snape odměřeně kývl._

_Brumbál se zdál být spokojený._

_"Děkuji vám, Severusi…"_

***

Když se dlouhé době vynořili, všichni byli bledí a šokovaní.

"Co to kčertu bylo?" zamumlal Ron. Harry se sesunul podél jednoho z regálů a složil hlavu do dlaní. Najednou ho strašně bolela hlava.

"Oni to věděli a stejně ho poslali do Azakabanu," vydechla šokovaně Hermiona. "Snape je nevinný! Zaslouží si Merlinův řád, proboha!"

"Popletal se snaží nahnat si popularitu. Kdyby propustil Snapea, lidi by ho sežrali," zavrčel Ron.

"To mu nedává právo věznit nevinné lidi. Ani Snapea," zvedl hlavu Harry. Na Snapeově jméně se mu zadrhl hlas, ale v hlase se mu odrážela nenávist. Sám však nevěděl, vůči komu namířená. Zvedl se a začal prohledávat vlastní kapsy. Našel tam pár svrčků. Čtyři z nich přeměnil na křišťálovou fiólku.

"Harry, nemůžeš odsud odnést důkaz," zděsila se Hermiona.

"Neodnesu. Zkopíruju," odsekl Harry, když znovu zavířil hůlkou v myslánce. První lahvičku naplnil Brumbálovými vzpomínkami. Lahvičky zduplikoval a originální vylil zpět do myslánky.

"Chci vaše vzpomínky na to, co jsme viděli," dal Ronovi a Hermioně po jedné skleničce. "Vyměníme si je a schováme. Jen tak pro jistotu." Přikývli a naplnili lahvičky. Hermiona dala svou Ronovi, Ron Harrymu a Harry Hermioně.

"Nemůžeme napochodovat na ministra, ať Snapea hned pustí. Zavřeli by nás, ani bychom nemrkli," namítl Ron.

"To vím taky," odsekl Harry. "Musíme vymyslet něco jiného. Hermi, napadá tě něco?"

"Musím to promyslet," zavrtěla dívka hlavou. "Ale tohle přesahuje všechny meze. Snape je vlastně hrdina! A oni ho normálně zavřeli. Po tom všem, co udělal a co si vytrpěl!"

Zapečetili za sebou archiv důkazů a přesouvali se do kuchyňky.

"Nenapadá mě žádná legální cesta, jak Snapea dostat ven. Jakmile by byl venku, mohli bychom použít jako důkaz jeho vzpomínky, ale..."

"Máme," usmál se najednou nehezky Harry. "Není to sice legální, ale není to ani ilegální. A Snapea to dostane ven." Začal se culit ještě víc, když kamarádům objasňoval svůj nápad.

"Vždyť si přece vzpomínáte na ty povídačky, co kolovaly v přijímači, ne? Že ministerstvo tajně obchoduje s vězni v Azakabanu. Mluvil jsem o tom s Kingsleym. Kupodivu se odmítl dokonce i vyjádřit. A když byl těch šest měsíců prozatímním ministrem, stihl povyhazovat plno lidí. Třeba Lysouna, co měl post ministra financí, a Kadeřku, ředitele Azkabanu."

"Popletal je dosadil zpátky," zabručel Ron.

"No právě. A víte, co jsem čirou náhodou našel při službě ve skladu materiálu?" zašklebil se Harry. Hermiona skousla poznámku, že tam neměl co šmejdit, protože byla ohromně zvědavá a tušila, kam Harry míří. Jen si nebyla jistá, jestli by s tím měla souhlasit.

"Co?" visel Ron Harrymu na rtech.

"Runové obojky. A nebyly pro služební psy. Už proto, že žádné nemáme."

"Takže je to _pravda_? U Merlina, ráno podám výpověď!" zalapala po dechu Hermiona.

"To by k ničemu nebylo, Hermiono. To chce sabotáž zevnitř," zaťal pěsti Ron. "Kámo, copak ty chceš Snapea koupit?"

"Přesně tak."

"Popletal to nedovolí. Snape je pro něj příliš cenný," namítla Hermiona.

"Myslím, že mu nabídnu něco, co určitě neodmítne," usmál se křivě mladý bystrozor.

"Co mu tak chceš dát? Doživotní záruku, že nebudeš kandidovat na ministra kouzel?" odfrkl si Ron. Harryho úsměv se ještě rozšířil.

"Děláš si srandu?!" zalapal zrzek po dechu.

"Přemýšlej, Rone. Co víc by tak Popletal mohl chtít?" ušklíbl se Potter.

"Nooo..." zauvažoval Weasley. "Tak to nevím," přiznal nakonec.

"Doživotně je moc dlouhá doba. Co takových dvacet let?" navrhla Hermiona. "Harry, jestli na to někdo přijde...ani si neumím představit, jak hrozné to může mít následky."

"V tom případě na to nikdo nepřijde," pokrčil Harry rameny.

"Hmmm," netvářila se dívka přesvědčeně. "Nejlepší bude, když přijdeš za Popletalem s tím, že bys měl zájem o obchod. Musíš se ale tvářit, že chceš Snapea kvůli osobní pomstě-"

"To nebude těžké," zamumlal černovlásek. Hermiona ho zpražila pohledem.

"-kvůli osobní pomstě a zeptáš se Popletala, jaká je cena. Pak už stačí jen smlouvat."

"Zítra za ním zajdu."

"Ne, nezajdeš. příští službu v archivu máme za tři týdny. Počkáš aspoň deset dní, aby si nemyslel, že jsi tady něco objevil."

"Ještě, že tě tu máme, Herm," mrkl na ni Ron. "Kámo a co budeš dělat se Snapem pak?" Harry jen pokrčil rameny. Prvním krokem bylo dostat Snapea ven.

A pak...nikdy neřekl, že se nechce pomstít zrádci, ne? Ani Ron ani Hermiona nevěděli, že Snapeova zrada se týkala daleko osobnější věci než zavraždění Brumbála. Harry cítil vražedný vztek, jen si na to vzpomněl.

_Ne, zhluboka dýchat. Myslet na malé, roztomilé králíčky... Roztrhané a zakrvácené..._

_Ne! Hopsající na loučce... Hořící loučce..._

_Tak dost!_ zaúpěl Harry v duchu. Nechtěl, aby si jeho přátelé něčeho všimli. Musí vydržet ještě hodinu a třicet dva minut. Pak předají službu a on se může přemístit domů.

Zbytek služby byl čiré martyrium. Harry cítil, jak v něm nezpracovaná zloba bobtná a bublá. S omluvou, že si chce urovnat myšlenky, šel na obchůzku. Přátelé to _samozřejmě_ pochopili. Zastavil se a opřel čelo o chladnou zeď. Zhluboka dýchal a snažil se dostat svoje pocity pod kontrolu. Ten hajzl neměl právo hnít v Azkabanu. Neměl právo mu neříct pravdu. Neměl právo ho zradit. _Nemá právo žít!_

Téhle myšlenky se zalekl. Nechtěl Snapea mrtvého. Nebo ano? Ani když ho chytili, nepřál mu smrt. Divil se, jaktože unikl Polibku, to ano. Ale nepřál mu smrt.

Azkaban je totiž mnohem horší.

Celé to bylo sehrané. Brumbál už stejně umíral. Neobtěžoval se mu nic říct. Ani jednomu z nich nestál kluk jménem Harry Potter ani za to, aby jej připravili na to, že je oba zároveň ztratí.


	2. Chapter 2

Vyjednávání šlo až moc dobře. Napadlo to Harryho v okamžiku, kdy opustil Popletalovu kancelář. Udělal to, jak se domluvil s Hermionou. Popletal souhlasil moc rychle. A moc nadšeně. Harry se pro sebe zamračil. Podepsali smlouvu, že Harry po dobu jeho politické kariéry nebude kandidovat na žádný politický post a bez svolení ministerstva se ani v tisku nevyjádří k jakémukoliv politickému tématu. Navrch musel Harry přidat pěkně kulatou sumičku galeonů. Byl tohle důvod Popletalovy radosti? Harryho vzrůstající paranoia měla pochybnosti. MInistr mu téměř ochotně nabídl, že si může převzít Snapea hned pozítří. Nedohadoval se ani o bodu, ve kterém si Harry vymínil, že Snape musí vědět, kdo je a kdo je on - Harry. To pro případ, aby mu nevymyli paměť. I s tím Popletal souhlasil.

Musí si pro něj dojít do Azkabanu. Tohle se Harrymu nelíbilo nejvíc. Nechtěl nikam blízko mozkomorů. Navíc mu vzadu v mysli seděl tichý strašák s varovně vztyčeným prstem a mladý muž ho bral vážně. Všechno proběhlo až moc ochotně. rychle a bez komplikací. Skoro jako by na to Popletal čekal.

Harryho jako by polili ledovou vodou. Co když si nějakého odposlouchávacího kouzla nevšiml? Nebo jednu štěnici neobjevil? Teď už se nedalo couvnout. Musí tuhle hru sehrát do konce. Zašel si do kanceláře vyzvednout osobní věci. Měl sraz u sebe doma s Ronem a Hermionou, aby jim řekl, jak to proběhlo. Ten divný pocit ho nutil neustále se ohlížet a dívat se, zda za ním nevyráží maskovaní bystrozoři. Teprve až se přemístil do svého domu chráněného novým Fideliovým zaklínadlem, oddychl si. Strážcem zaklínadla se tenkrát dobrovolně nabídla být Hermiona, ale Ron ji přesvědčil, aby to nechala na něm.

Oba už tam čekali.

"Dá si pán Harry čaj?" přištrachal se k němu Krátura.

"Jen vodu, Kráturo. Díky," odpověděl Harry a přisedl si k přátelům v kuchyni.

"Jak to šlo, kámo?" zeptal se nervózně Ron.

"Bez problémů. A to mě dělá starosti," zamračil se nepokrytě Harry. Vytáhl koupii smlouvy a podal ji Hermioně. Žena si ji rychle pročetla.

"Zdá se bez chytáků a kliček," vrátila mu ji a povzbudivě se na něj usmála.

 _Klička tam je, Hermi. Jsi jen moc hodná na to, aby sis ji připustila. Když Popletal zemře, celá smlouva se ruší,_ pomyslel si cynicky Harry.

"Něco mi tu smrdí," přiznal Harry bez okolků. "Popletal souhlasil hned a skoro jako by na tohle _čekal_."

"Kámo, jestli jsi přehlíd nějakou tu štěnici..." nadhodil Ron ustaraně.

"Taky jsem na to myslel. Tak jako tak ale nemůžeme couvnout! Snape musí ven z Azkabanu. Pozítří si pro něho půjdu." Hermiona si skousla ret v usilovném přemýšlení. Sama také kontrolovala jejich pracoviště i domovy. Byla přesvědčená, že žádné kouzlo nepřehlédla, ale ta šance tu nad nimi visela vždycky.

"Kdyby Popletal věděl, co Harry chystá, proč by ho nezatknul rovnou?" nadhodil otázku Ron.

"Harryho zbožňuje tisk. Popletal nemá čas zahájit diskreditační kampaň a poslat Harryho do Azkabanu by mu zajistilo, že už ho znovu nezvolí. Ale kdyby Harry _zmizel_ při, v podstatě nelegálním, utajeném jednání, mohl by předstírat mohutné pátrací akce a těžit na tom popularitu," promluvila konečně bystrozorka. "Harry, rozmysli si to pořádně. Já vím, že jsi silný, ale dostat se ven z Azkabanu je těžké a nebezpečné."

"Co si mám rozmýšlet, Hermiono? Nenechám Snapea v Azkabanu. Chci ho _tady_ ," zasyčel Harry hlasem tak změněným vztekem, že sebou žena trhla. Muž se rychle vzpamatoval.

"Promiň," povzdychl si. "Udělám to tak, jak jsme to naplánovali. Jen potřebujeme doladit detaily. Za prvé - sem se můžu vrátit i kdyby se něco _zvrtlo_. Dokud je Fidelius aktivní, ani bystrozoři sem nemohou. Což vystavuje riziku vás dva. Rone, chci, abys na mě převedl strážcovství," podíval se Harry tvrdě na přítele.

"Nevěříš mi?" zvážněl zrzek.

"Věřím vám oběma víc než sobě. Ale kdybych _zmizel_ jinak, než si to oni možná plánují, zatknou vás dva a všechny, o kom si myslí, že by mohl něco vědět. Chci, abyste nemuseli odporovat výslechu. Fidelia nemůžete prozradit ani pod Veritasérem, když nebudete jeho strážci. A kdyby dostali Veritasérum do mě, bude to už jedno, ne?" zakřenil se nuceně muž.

"Mám jiný nápad," navrhla Hermiona. "Harry, jestli opravdu někdo odpouslouchával - a to si nemyslím, protože jsem nás všechny taky kontrolovala a zabezpečovala - neskončili bychom s Ronem jen u výslechu. Takže navrhuji tohle. Nech tenhle dům pod Fideliem s Ronem jako strážcem. Ale než půjdeš pro Snapea, sežeň ještě dům, byt nebo nějaké jiné vhodné místo a zabezpeč si ho sám jako strážce Fidelia. Neříkej o něm ani nám. Kdyby nám s Ronem něco vážnějšího hrozilo, schováme se tady a ty na místě, o kterém nebude nikdo vědět. A kdyby Ron podlehl výslechu, udá jen tenhle dům a ne tvoji skutečnou skrýš." Hermionin hlas se na poslední větě lehce zadrhl. Ron se natáhl a povzbudivě ji pohladil po ruce.

"Nedostanou to ze mě, Herm," ujistil ji. Vrhla po něm starostlivý pohled.

"To nezní zle," zauvažoval Harry. "Jak si dáme zprávu?"

"Očaruju mince stejně jako tenkrát pro Brumbálovu armádu. Když budeme všichni v bezpečí, bude tam datum se samými sudými čísly. Když v nebezpečí, tak s lichými. Když zemřu já, vynulují se dny. Když zemře Ron, vynulují se měsíce. Když zemřeš ty, Harry, vynulují se roky." Hermiona měla stažený výraz, když to říkala, ale mezitím už z hábitu vytahovala peněženku a z ní tři srpce.

"Hlavně s nimi nezaplaťte," ušklíbla se, když dokončila kouzlo a podala jim je. Oba dva vážně přikývli.

"Díky, Hermi," vstal Harry, aby mohl kamarádku obejmout.

Jak Hermiona radila, tak se stalo. Vlastně sehnat dům nebyl vůbec problém. Harry už po škole našel v trezoru vlastnické listiny na dům, který jeho rodiče měli v Godrikově dole a z výplat šla vždycky část na rekonstrukci. Jako adresu trvalého místa bydliště měl v práci uvedený pronajatý byt v mudlovském činžáku, který s Grimmauldovým náměstím sousedil. Proto dopravit se do Godrikova dolu a místo zabezpečit nebyl problém. Sice ještě chtělo hodně úprav, ale dům byl obyvatelný. Nijak zvlášť si nepřipouštěl, že to byl dům, kde zemřeli jeho rodiče. Oproti Grimmauldovu náměstí bylo lepší cokoliv.

Během dalšího pracovního dne byl jako na trní. Rutinní papírování ubíhalo žalostně pomalu a Harry jen čekal, kdy někdo rozrazí dveře jejich kanceláře a oznámí, že jej zatýká. Nestalo se. Odešel pak rovnou do Gordikova dolu, aby místo trochu zkulturnil. Respektivě, aby měli kde spát, kde sedět, kde se umýt a kde si uvařit něco teplého k jídlu. Přespal tam a po protřesené noci přidal ještě ohřívací kouzla. _Co bych pro tebe neudělal, Severusi,_ pomyslel si sarkasticky.

Na ten den si vzal v práci volno. Proti všem svým instinktům se přemístil k přemisťovacímu bodu před branami Azkabanu. Ponurá stavba mu nahnala husí kůži. Za ním hřměly vlny tříštící se o útes a přestože v Londýně panoval jasný den, tady vše zahalovalo šero. Harry pohlédl vzhůru na závoj mozkomorů, kteří kroužili nahoře kolem ostrova. Chlad, který panoval měli na svědomí také oni. Harry se otřásl a odchodil z mola do vody kuličku zmuchlaného staniolu. Jakoby od žvýkačky.

Došel k mohutným branám kouzelnického vězení a pozvedl těžké klepadlo. Vydalo při dopadu ránu silnou jako úder pohřebního zvonu. Opravdu neutěšené místo. V kapse od kalhot měl minci od Hermiony, v rukávu hůlku. Vrata se pomalu se strašlivým skřípěním otevřela. Za nimi začínala široká chodba osvětlená očarovanými pochodněmi. Harrymu se vůbec nechtělo vstoupit. Místo působilo zlověstně. Přesto vešel a vrata se za ním překvapivě hbitě zabouchla.

 _Ven pomalu, dovnitř rychle..._ mihlo se muži hlavou. Sotva brána doklapla, ze zdí se vynořily samostříly. Hroty šípů svítily varovným rudým světlem.

"PROSÍM, LEGITIMUJTE SE," ozval se zesílený hlas chodbou.

"Harry Potter," pronesl naoko klidně mladík.

"VYČKEJTE DOPROVODU," oznámil mu hlas. Harry tedy čekal. Netrvalo dlouho a klapání kroků mu prozradilo příchod ostrahy. Čtyři bystrozoři, které Harry v životě neviděl, k němu mířili s hůlkami v pozoru. Zastavili se do vějíře rozmístění před ním. Až k němu došel jen jeden. Měl hodnostní insignie velitele ostrahy.

"Prosím vaši hůlku," natáhl ruku. "Je to standardní procedura. Při odchodu ji obdržíte zpět," zpřísněl mu hlas, když Harry zaváhal. Muž vypadal jako někdo, kdo dělá naprosto rutinní věc. Ale to nic neznamenalo. S nechutí odevzdal hůlku. I když tu nechuť dával najevo větší, než cítil. Přece jen bylo potřeba strážit osobní tajemství. Bystrozor ji překontroloval a tím si ověřil i jeho identitu.

"Prohlídka," nařídil velitel ostrahy a ustoupil dalšímu muži. Harry vzápětí ucítil skenovací kouzla. Tahle znal, používali je na oddělení také. Najdou v podstatě všechno. Však také kouzlo výstražně zahoukalo.

"Vyndejte obsah svých kapes, pane Pottere," nařídil velitel. Harry poslušně vyndal minci.

"Je to jen srpec očarovaný na pamatováček," usmál se mladík nevinně a bez protestů předal minci k prozkoumání. Mezítím jej znovu přezkoumala zaklínadla, která už neměla co objevit. Srpec mu velitel po krátké úvaze a analázovém zaklínadle vrátil a konečně vydal signál, samostříly zmizely a dali se do pochodu. Dva bystrozoři šli před návštěvníkem, dva za ním.

Chodba se zdála být daleko delší, než se zvenčí zdálo možné. Schody, které následovaly taky nebyly zrovna nejkratší. Další dvě chodby a jedny schody a byli u kanceláře ředitele.

"Harry Potter s doprovodem," ohlásil velitel dveřím. Ty se tiše otevřely. Harry se i se svým "doprovodem" vměstnal do malé místnůstky s leštěným dřevěným stolem, pohodlným koženým křeslem, skříní na tekuté laskominy a Chvalopýrem Kadeřkou, ředitelem Azkabanu. Jestli ten muž někoho připomínal, tak Červíčka, rozhodl se Harry, když viděl jeho nervózní tlustou tvář a řídké chomáčky vlasů.

"Pane Pottere, jaká čest," vstal tlouštík, aby si s Harrym mohl potřást rukou. Servilně se přitom usmíval. "Byl jsem obeznámen s vaší návštěvou. Vše je přichystáno. Zbývá už jen vyzvednout věc, pro kterou jste si přišel. Tito pánové vám poskytnou doprovod. Přesvědčíte se, že stav věci odpovídá vašim požadavků a pak dokončíme všechny formality," lačně na Harryho zíral Kadeřka.

Harry neměl nic, proti čemu by něco namítal. Všechno se zdálo jít hladce a tak _jednoduše_! Na schodech dolů ucítil, jak se mu rozehřál srpec v kapse u kalhot. Cosi se v něm uvolnilo. Teď věděl, na čem je. Je to past. Se svou hůlkou se může na nějakou dobu zřejmě rozloučit. Jakmile najde Snapea, musí pěkně rychle zmizet. Co ti mozkomoři? Patrona bez hůlky nikdy nezkoušel a risk se zdál být velký. I když to byl celý tenhle podnik, že?

Pak si však uvědomil jednu věc. Muž, který měl jeho hůlku, šel pořád s nimi. Nenechal ji v ředitelně. Takže proběhla lehká úprava plánů.

Vešli do vykachlíkované chodby zalité nepříjemně ostrým bílým světlem. Harry se zvědavě rozhlížel po bytelných kovaných dveřích každé cely. _Teď už by Sirius neutekl, vylepšili to tu,_ blesklo mu hlavou. Skupinka se zastavila u cely číslo 799. Velitel přiložil dlaň na malou kovou plošku místo zámku. Bystrozorové zvedli hůlky do střehu a dveře se otevřely.

"Prosím," ustoupil od dveří bystrozor a pozvedl hůlku. Přímo Harryho směrem.

"Příkazy," dodal téměř omluvně.

"Já to chápu," usmál se mile Harry. Tuhá těla zaduněla o podlahu. Teď měl Harry výhled přímo do cely. Srdce se mu prudce roztepalo. Zavedli ho k té správné cele. Ta hromada černých hadrů na pryčně naproti dveřím byl nepochybně vyzáblý, špinavý a apatický Severus Snape. Nepochybně je to muselo hrozně bavit, že by ho zavřeli právě k němu.

"Hádej, kdo si pro tebe přišel," překročil jednoho omráčeného bystrozora Harry. Při zvuku jeho hlasu sebou hromádka trhla. Obrátily se k němu nevěřícné černé oči.

"Říkal jsem si, kdy s tím mučením začnou," zasípal muž tiše. Harry se cítil, jako by mu zamrzl obličej. Vztek se vrátil. Zuřivý a vražedný. Chtěl krev za zradu. Odplatu za bolest.

 _Ne hned, ne hned...nejdřív musíme pryč,_ zhluboka se třikrát nadechl.

"Buď zticha a vylez z té cely. Odcházíme," sykl. Neodvážil se ani hlasitěji mluvit. Jeho magie vířila těsně pod povrchem připravená vzít si svou pomstu. Musel je odsud oba dostat co nejrychleji a nějak přitom ten vztek vybít. Přivolal si od petrifikovaného strážce hůlku.

Snape se pomalu svezl z lůžka. Očividně se ke svému "zachránci" nechtěl vůbec přibližovat. Ostražitě sledoval každý Harryho pohyb.

"Dělej, nebo vyletíš do povětří i s tou celou!" štěkl na něj Harry. Ve dveřích Snapea hrubě popadl za rameno a smýkl s ním do chodby. Snape zastavil zády o protější stěny a málem mu to vyrazilo dech. Byl nejvyšší čas.

" _BOMBARDA!_ " vrhl Harry všechnu nahromaděnou energii proti protější zdi a malému okýnku, co v ní bylo. Celá budova se otřásla snad až do základů. Rozeřvaly se alarmy s ohlušující silou.

Cela už neexistovala a s ní se sesypal celý prostředek východní zdi vězení. Harry se nestaral o to, co vězni v celách. Aspoň budou mít strážci koho chytat a je nechají na pokoji. Než protáhl zkoprnělého a smrtelně bílého Snapea zbytky cely, mozkomoři byli téměř u nich. Jenže Harry teď měl na míle daleko k nějaké šťastné vzpomínce. Hůlkou vyšvihl proti mozkomorům kouzlo, které jej signifikovalo jako bystrozora. Zaváhali, zmatení. To stačilo.

Protipřemisťovací ochrany Azkabanu znal Harry nazpaměť. Nastudoval si je v archivu o polední pauze. Dva kilometry od ostrova sahala protipřemisťovací bariéra s jedinou výjimkou těsně před branami v prostoru dva krát dva metry. Ovšem pro přenášedla to jaksi neplatilo. Nebyly peníze, takže protipřenášecí ochrany byly naplánované až za dva roky. Do té doby se dozorci snažili o to, aby se dovnitř předně žádné přenášedlo nedostalo.

" _Accio schránka!_ " zvolal. Soustředění na kouzla jej uklidňovalo.

Mozkomoři bezradně kroužili nad místem a čekali na příkazy. Harry se ušklíbl. Po válce je ministerstvo vzalo na milost, ale kdyby bez přímého rozkazu zaútočili na bystrozora, čekala by je okamžitá exekuce. Harry sice netušil, co si pod tím má představit, ale i mozkomor musí jít zlikvidovat.

Stříbřitá kulička staniolu mu vlétla do dlaně. Rychlé rozpečeťovací kouzlo a kulička se rozbalila a odhalila píchlý mudlovský míč.

"Chyť se," nařídil Snapeovi. Tentokrát muž zareagoval rychle. Harry uvolnil přenášedlo a svět kolem nich se rozmazal a roztočil ve zběsilém víru. Dopadli doprostřed pole téměř na opačném konci Británie. Harry nelenil, rozhodil kolem sebe síť matoucích kouzel a drapl Snapea za paži.

"Budeme se přemisťovat," upozornil ho a prázdným polem se rozlehlo hlasité _prásk_. Objevili se uprostřed lesa. Další matoucí kouzla. Další přemístění.

Sklep plný harampádí...

Mudlovská periferie...

Pole...

Nádraží...

Veřejné záchodky...

...Zahrada. Tady už Harry kouzla neprováděl. Byli doma.

"Vítej v Godrikově dole," ušklíbl se na Snapea. Ten namáhavě dýchal. Pro jeho zesláblé tělo představovala série přemístění silnou zátěž. Popravdě zíral na Harryho s hrůzou, kterou jen těžce maskoval. Sotva mohl, vyškubl se jeho doteku a působil dojmem, že by nejraději utekl. Pohled mu zatěkal z Harryho tváře na jeho hůlku.

"Nevypadáš moc šťastně, že jsi z Azkabanu venku," zabodl do něj Harry zelený pohled. Už se cítil klidně a vyrovnaně. Ta detonace v Azkabanu mu opravdu prospěla. Dokázal si připustit, že má u sebe doma Severuse Snapea, aniž by viděl rudě. Rozhodně pokrok.

Snape se neměl k odpovědi, ale Harry se o to v tuhle chvíli nestaral. Vytáhl z kapsy srpec a s nervozitou sledoval vyražené datum. Lichá čísla na místě dnů a měsíců. Potichu zaklel. Jestli bude muset jít do Azakabanu ještě pro Hermionu a Rona, bude to vážně otrava. Hlavně, aby se jim nic nestalo.

"Budeš tam stát jako solný sloup pořád?" štěkl najednou zase popuzeně na Snapea.

"Třeba čekám na nějaké vysvětlení," odsekl mu muž podobným tónem.

"Leda za odměnu," ušklíbl se Harry. Severusův pohled se nebezpečně přiostřil. Na, teď už zřejmě bývalého, bystrozora to neudělalo žádný dojem.

"Ukážu ti dům. Je v rekonstrukci, ale bude nám muset stačit na nějakou dobu. Je celý chráněný Fideliem - mimo jiné," řekl Harry už klidněji. Snape opravdu nevypadal v nejlepší kondici. Vychrtlý, ještě bledší než normálně, s temnými kruhy pod očima a jeho vlasy už dávno vzdaly volání po umytí. Hábit měl špinavý a rozhodně nijak vábně nevoněl.

Dům byl nevelký, ale pro dva lidi prostorný víc než dost. Ze zahrady vešli přes verandu do chodby, která oddělovala kuchyň a obývací pokoj, který Harry předělal na ložnici. Dál v chodbě byla koupelna, záchod a schody do patra. Bývala tam ložnice, pokoj pro hosty a pokoj, který měl být zřejmě původně dětský. Nahoru nechodil Harry rád. Střechu, která se lety v jednom místě propadla, sice opravil, ale horní patro neslo stále známky života jeho rodičů - nábytek, zaprášené polštáře, zrcadlo... Ne, nechtěl tam chodit. Svíral ho přitom strašně divný pocit.

"Jdu udělat něco k jídlu. Zatím bys se sebou mohl něco udělat," pokynul Sbapeovi směrem ke koupelně. Viděl, že lektvarista jen na poslední chvíli zadusil nějakou jistě peprnou poznámku, ale asi se taky těšil na teplou vodu. Alespoň za sebou práskl dveřmi.

Harry nejdřív zamýšlel udělat jen něco lehkého. Třeba vajíčka. Jenže měl ukrutný hlad a Snape taky potřeboval přibrat. Když mu zmizel z očí, dokázal si to muž i připustit. Dokonce měl i dojem, že toho zrádce zvládá u sebe velmi dobře. _Jenže ten klid bude jen do té doby, než Severus otevře pusu a začne něco kritizovat. Měl bych tenhle dům stabilizovat co nejdřív, nebo na nás spadne, jestli se neudržím_ , přemítal, zatímco krájel maso a zeleninu. V hrnci vesele bublala rýže. Harry podstoupil opravdu oběti, když po škole strávil měsíc v Doupěti a dovolil paní Weasleyové, aby ho naučila aspoň trochu vařit a starat se dům. Jak se to teď hodilo! A stálo to za blaho paní Weasleyové, která se v tom opravdu vyžila.

Z vůně jídla se mu sbíhaly sliny. Měl skoro dovařeno, když se Severus objevil v kuchyni. Vlasy měl ještě mokré. S oblečením nemohl nic udělat, ale rozhodně už vypadal jako člověk.

"Jídlo bude za deset minut," broukl Harry. Snape se obezřetně posadil na vratkou židli. Mlčel a sledoval. V horké vodě přemýšlel nad tímhle Harry Potterem, kterého neznal. Nad ohromujícími ukázkami moci. Nevyrovnanými náladami - ne že by jako teenager byl zrovna klidný, ale u adolescentů se to tak nějak předpokládá. A tím, proč pro něj rozbořil půlku Azkabanu. Věděl, že jeho vzpomínky zabavilo ministerstvo. Takže Potter nemohl vědět, co bylo. To jídlo, co vařil, vonělo opravdu dobře. Po vězeňské stravě by vonělo dobře snad cokoliv. Snape si nehodlal upřít možnost pořádně se najíst.

 _Proč_ pro něj přišel? Severus Snape nevěřil na sentiment ani na... věci, které se mezi nimi staly. Nebo možní přesněji řečeno - nestaly. Pak jako jediný důvod viděl pomstu. Ale jaký druh? Co by mohlo být horšího, než roky klíčícího šílenství Azkabanu? Kdyby se mu chtěl Potter mstít, proč by si s tím dával takovou námahu? Umučit by ho mohl i v cele a jeho tělo tam nechat. Ne, Severus neměl ani to nejmenší vodítko a to děsilo. Měsíce prožívání svých nejhorších nočních můr jej otupilo a vysílilo. Nitrobrana na určitém stupni už prostě proti mozkomorům nefungovala.

Pottera v té cele poznal jenom po hlase. Nikdy by nevěřil, že dokáže vyhodit polovinu Azkabanu do povětří. To dokázal jen Voldemort...

Severus Snape ostražitě zíral na záda v uprášeném hábitu a na mladíka, který právě ochutnával jídlo, jestli už je hotové. Jedna vzpomínka dotírala na jeho mysl. Musel ji pohřbít a zabezpečit tak hluboko, aby ji z něj ani veritasérum nevytáhlo. Sám ani nevěděl, jak se mu to vlastně povedlo. Jen věděl, že _tu_ vzpomínku směl vědět jediný člověk, kterému ji nedokázal předat. Nedovolil si na ni myslet, nedovolit si vůbec uvažovat o její existenci. Zklamal Brumbála i Harryho Pottera. A uvědomil si, proč cítí nevysvětlitelnou hrůzu z muže před sebou. Bolesti se naučil neděsit se, pouze bát a vyhýbat. Za smrt se modlil už měsíce. Ale jen za vlastní. Co se nepovedlo veritaséru, to vytáhli na povrch mozkomorové.

Ten mladý muž před ním už dávno neměl žít. Jestliže přežil, znamenalo to jediné...

Když o stůl klapl talíř s jídlem, skoro nadskočil.

"Dobrou chuť," překvapil ho Harry v podstatě příjemným přáním. Opravdu to neskutečně vonělo.

 _Ať zítřek přinese cokoliv...teď se aspoň pořádně najím,_ umanul si Snape. Kdoví, co si Potter vymyslel a s čím vytasí. Třeba je to první a poslední jídlo na kdoví jak dlouho. Jedli v napjatém tichu.

Harry se snažil nevnímat Snapea na proti sobě. Jako by to šlo. Cítil emoce, jak se v něm znovu bouří. Ještě že seděl a jedl, protože ho přepadla strašlivá únava. Zpětně cítil nevíru, že se všechno povedlo. Bylo to...snové. Nikdy ještě netestoval svou sílu do takových extrémů.

 _To, co jsi udělal, se povedlo snad jedině Voldemortovi,_ napověděl mu vnitřní hlásek. Vnitřně se zamračil. Byla to pravda. Věděl, že od Bitvy o Bradavice, jak tisk nazval poslední střetnutí s žijícím psychopatem, sílí. A také že jeho psychika se začíná povážlivě naklánět nad propast. Navštěvoval dokonce terapeutku. Ta to pokládala za následky traumat, kterými prošel a učila ho, jak lépe reagovat na stresové situace. Samozřejmě nemohla tušit pravou příčinu. Občas její metody nesly kážený výsledek. Jenže Snape...

 _Snape._ O tom to celé teď bylo. To jídlo muselo neodvratně skončit. A pak tam seděli a zírali na sebe. Uprchlý vězeň a zběhlý bystrozor s podobnými výrazy i pocity v očích. S jídlem v žaludku se Harry cítil už o dost lépe. Teď už chtěl jen spát. Jenže spát ve Snapeově přítomnosti? To se mu příčilo. Věděl, že muž nemá hůlku. Nemůže opustit dům ani jej vážně ohrozit. Přesto musel Harry vynaložit dost úsilí na to, aby se vyhnul tomu vražednému, gradujícímu vzteku. Ten dům by na ně totiž doopravdy strhnul. Svářelo se v něm tolik protichůdných emocí! Navzdory nenávisti k tomu muži, kterou pociťoval každý den poslední dva roky, s ním teď jednal civilně. Na racionální úrovni pochopil, co se stalo. Nebo spíš chápat začínal. Ale velká část jeho samotného chtěla, aby Cruciatus bylo to nejmírnější, co toho zrádce potká. Věděl, že teď ho drží jen fakt, že jakékoliv mučení se mu příčilo tak, že zatím ani sebevětší vztek nestačil, aby se k tomu přiměl. To a pomyšlení, co by dělali Ron a Hermiona, kdyby to zjistili. Snape mu vzal skoro všechno. Nepřipraví ho o nejlepší přátele.

Snape už už chtěl něco kousavého pronést. Pak se mu vybavila detonace v Azkabanu a rozhodl se mlčet. Prostě jen v napětí čekal, s čím na něj Potter přijde. Ten kupodivu čekal na to samé. Patová situace.

Pak Harryho něco napadlo. Výborný nápad. Z jeho výrazu temného potěšení Severusovi naskočila husí kůže. Zarachotily židle padající na podlahu. Bývalý vězeň se pokusil prchnout od stolu. Bláhové, kam by utíkal? Nevěděl, co chrání dům. Bez hůlky byl bezmocný.

Musel to alespoň zkusit.

Harry zareagoval rychleji, než si uvědomil, co má Severus v plánu. Vlečné kouzlo muže zachytilo a prudce jím smýklo na podlahu před bystrozorem. Harry raději nepřemýšlel nad tím, proč se mu Snape v té poloze tak líbí.

"Žádné utíkání," ušklíbl se. "Tentokrát ne, Snape. Myslím, že trochu bolesti přežiješ," chytil muže za vlasy a hrubě mu zaklonil hlavu. Severus se ho pokusil udeřit, ale Harry ho od sebe znechuceně odkopl. Severus spadl tvrdě na záda a rozkašlal se, jak se snažil popadnout dech.

 _"Rego stigmatis!"_ švihl hůlkou Harry, jako by roztáčel laso. Bývalý učitel vytřeštil oči a přidušeně vykřikl, když se mu kouzlo omotalo kolem krku. Harry se zájmem pozoroval, jak Severus zatíná zuby, aby nevykřikl bolestí, když mu kletba vypálila obojek ve formě připomínající šlahouny divoké růže, jen bez květů. Středem se ladně propletl had a zakousl se do vlastního ocasu. Tím bylo kouzlo dokončeno. Ta forma bystrozora překvapila. Kletbu znal doteď jen teoreticky. Sloužila k transportu nejnebezpečnějších vězňů a k tomu samozřejmě nikdo nováčky nepustil.

S temným uspokojením sledoval, jak si Snape opatrně sahá na hrdlo. Černé oči střelily nahoru k Harrymu. Nenávist v nich překonala všechny pohledy, které mu kdy Snape věnoval. Hraničila s vraždou.

"Neber si to tak osobně. Takhle se nám podaří přežít. Hlavně _tobě,"_ ušklíbl se Potter. Zřejmě to byla pro Snapea poslední kapka.

"Ty jeden zatracený bastarde! Co si o sobě vůbec myslíš-" zařval a vyhrabal se na nohy.

"Přestaň," zatrylkoval Harry. Snape k jeho úlevě okamžitě přišel o hlas a zamrzl uprostřed pohybu.

"O tom, kdo tu je větší bastard bychom se sice mohli pohádat, ale nemám zájem. Nedlužím ti žádné vysvětlení," ochladl Harrymu hlas i pohled. Sledoval napětí Snapeaova těla. Muž ho chtěl napadnout, věděl to. Zadržovalo ho jen kouzlo. Harry moc dobře věděl, jaký je to nechutný pocit, chtít bojovat, ale nemít jak. Vzpomínal si až moc dobře na jistý večer na Astronomické věži v Bradavicích. Nemohl křičet. nemohl bojovat. Musel se jen trpně dívat. Ať si to Snape teď užije.

"Jdu spát. Ty budeš taky. Nějak ti nevěřím dost na to, abych tě tu nechal jen tak potulovat. Neodejdeš z domu ani z dolního patra," nařídil. Stůl přeměnil na postel s pokrývkou.

"Myslím, že ti tu nic podstatného chybět nebude. A jestli si ceníš svého života, tak až tě uvolním, zapadneš do postele a budeš dělat, že tu vůbec nejsi. Ber to jako poctivé varování. Uvolňuji tě."

Harryho opravdu zajímalo, co Snape udělá. Byl sinalý vzteky, ale bez jediného slova se otočil a demonstrativně si sedl na postel, aniž by se víckrát na bystrozora podíval. Potter si uvnitř oddechl. Cítil se čím dál unavenější. Točila se mu hlava. Nechal Snapea v kuchyni a zamknul se v koupelně. Napustil vanu horkou vodou a s úlevou se tam složil. Voda uvolňovala strnulé svaly a odplavovala napětí. Na chvíli se ponořil úplně celý. Pod hladinou panovalo úžasný klid. Škoda že musel hlavu za chvíli zase vystrčit.

Zavřel oči a složil hlavu na okraj vany. Bily se v něm protichůdné pocity. Přinutil Snapea hrát podle jeho pravidel, ponížil ho, fyzicky ho napadl nehledě na to, že si ten umaštěnec začal. Jedna jeho část vrněla blahem. Za druhá zírala v šoku na to, čeho byl schopný. Proč to všechno dopadlo takhle? Proč ho Severus zradil? Harry si mohl stokrát zakazovat myslet na prázdniny mezi pátým a šestým ročníkem v Bradavicích. Žhnuly mu v paměti v nehasnoucí intenzitou a dováděly ho k šílenství.

Tenkrát to byl jiný svět. Není možné, aby se z těch událostí staly současné. Před pravdou rezignoval už téměř před rokem. Tušil, z čeho pramení potřeba Snapea týrat, ponížit a nakonec zabít. Snape nezradil jen jeho. Nenávist se Harrymu po Brumbálově smrti vpálila do duše jako nesmazatelný cejch. Když dokázal nějakým zázrakem porazit Voldemorta, nenávist otevřela cestu a stala se prostředkem sílícího spojení s tím, co se Harrymu zjevovalo v nejčernějších nočních můrách.

 _Snape to musí vědět,_ přemítal Harry. _Proto se bál tak, že to na něm bylo dokonce i poznat? Jestli to tak je,_ _tak nesmí promluvit. Jestli ho pustím, pokusí se něco udělat. A to nedovolím. Nikdy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Myslím, že každý z vás uhodl, co způsobuje tak protichůdné pochody v Harrym. Ale ať už je vzteklejší sebevíc, zatím by nedokázal nikoho chladnokrevně popravit ani mučit. Navíc - určitě jste si všimli, že minulost mezi ním a Snapem vypadá, že proběhla trochu jinak než v kánonu. Co se mezi nimi stalo? S tím vás ještě chvíli budu trápit. Ke konci cyklu dostanete malou ochutnávku. V průběhu děje jsou, myslím, v každé kapitole vsuvky, které trochu víc osvětlují minulost.
> 
> Mohlo by se zdát, že Severus se podvolil nějak moc rychle. Z mého pohledu to ale má smysl. Popravdě si teď není jistý absolutně ničím, hlavně ne vlastním krkem. Navíc je to velmi inteligentní kouzelník, který si spočítá, že je lepší mlčet a sklonit hlavu. Mám obecně sklony dělat z něj hrozného romantického měkotu. To ze všech postav - všichni si nakonec rozumí a jsou jedna veliá, šťastná rodina. Ve skutečném životě to tak ale nechodí a proto se snažím nepromítat tohle svoje vnitřní přání tak moc do svých povídek.
> 
> Nějak se tenhle cyklus zatím řadí mezi moje nejoblíbenější. Mám opravdu ráda schizofrenní postavy. Představují úžasný materiál. Já jsem se z něj opravdu pokusila vyždímat maximum!


	3. Chapter 3

Severus seděl na posteli a opatrně osahával obojek, který mu Potter surově vpálil do kůže. Vířil v něm tak vražedný vztek, jaký nezažil už roky. Potter ho ocejchoval. Stejně nechutně jako Voldemort svým znamením zla. Hněvem prosvítal strach. Potterův výraz, když se rozhodl, jej přinutil k pokusu o útěk. Ten výraz vídal dost často. Nikdy by nehádal, že jej jednou uvidí na Harryho tváři.

Bál se. Poprvé od svého uvěznění se opravdu bál o svůj život a nejen ten. Cena za jeho selhání může být katastrofická. Temný pán se vrátí. On se vrátí. A bude mít tvář hrdiny kouzelnického světa. Viděl to v Harrym. Je nalomený, psychicky nevyrovnaný. Neváhal použít zotročující kouzlo. To by ten mladík, kterého Severus tehdy tak zranil, nikdy neudělal.

Nakolik je to jeho vina? Nedokázal předat důležité informace. Možná...možná ani tak úplně nechtěl. Jeho slabost a hloupost ho nechaly upadnout do bystrozorské léčky při pokusu o předání informací Fénixovu řádu. Pak to prasklo celé. Musel vypovídat pod veritasérem. Přiznat všechno. Tenkrát byl nejblíž zešílení za celý svůj život. Když pomocí nitrobrany znásilňoval nejskrytější hlubiny své mysli, aby ukryly, schovaly a zabezpečily to hrozné tajemství. Všechno ostatní dal všanc, jen aby ochránil jedinou vzácnou informaci. Jedinou vzácnou osobu. Samozřejmě musel přiznat svou úlohu v celé válce. A ta se donesla k Pánu zla. Tenkrát Severuse zachránily jen zdi Azkabanu. Voldemort nepochybně čekal na to, až vyhraje válku. Pak by si zrádce vychutnal.

Jenže ho Potter zabil. Doneslo se to až do vězení a proniklo to k Severusovu vědomí i skrze černé mraky, které jej dusily. Mozkomorové si ho oblíbili. Nejspíš je bavilo lámat jeho snahu o nitrobranu. Vysávat zatoulané šťastné myšlenky a postupně odhalovat to, co skryl před veritasérem. Dařilo se jim znamenitě. Až najednou Severus prostě otupěl. Mrtvé Lilyino tělo už jej ve snech neděsilo. Hleděl na ně bez toho, aniž by si uvědomoval, co to je. Už se neproklínal, když znovu a znovu spěchal za Temným pánem vyzradit věštbu. Nechtělo se mu zvracet, když kvůli udržení role mučil a vraždil. Zbyla jediná myšlenka, která z něj ždímala zoufalé emoce. Až v sobě nakonec kvůli vlastní příčetnosti zabil i tenhle poslední kousek citu.

A teď je tady, podruhé ocejchovaný.

Trvalo to snad hodiny, než Potter vylezl z koupelny. Podle skřípění schodů bylo znát, že přespí v patře. Severus byl za tuto drobnou útěchu vděčný. Chtěl odsud pryč. Nejlépe do Austrálie nebo na Severní pól. Místo toho měl na krku otrocký obojek a ulehl na postel v domě člověka, který měl všechny důvody k tomu mu opravdu ublížit.

Co může teď dělat? Co chce dělat Potter? Severus věděl, o co by se měl pokusit. Dlužil to Albusovi. Nedokázal splnil jeho poslední přání, ale může to ještě napravit. Stačí najít cestu, jak...

Dotknul se hladkosti vypáleného cejchu na hrdle. Dodalo mu to dost hněvu a pocitu ponížení, že tu myšlenku dokončil.

Stačí Harryho Pottera zabít.

Zkousl to myšlenku a převaloval ji ze strany na stranu. Tolik let toho spratka chránil. Nechal ho, aby se mu jako tříska zadřel pod kůži. Tenkrát, když vyslechl Albuse, měl pocit, že to nemůže přežít s nedotčenou příčetností. Oddaloval odhalení pravdy Potterovi jak to jen šlo a pak ho chytili.

Nezbývá mu nic jiného. Svůj život věnoval zničení Temného pána za život Lily. Osud je opravdu zvrácený, když učinil Harryho tak vnitřně podobného matce. Nedokázal zachránit svou jedinou milovanou přítelkyni. Proč vlastně čekal, že uspěje s jejím synem? Už všechno prohrál. Kdyby Pottera zabil, co bude pak? Útěk? Nebo by měl obrátit hůlku proti sobě? Vydat se ministerstvu a škodolibě jim říct, co udělal, aby si mohl pak vychutnat Mozkomorův polibek?

 _Za tohle všechno zaplatíš v pekle,_ slíbil si. Moc mu to neulevilo. Ani temné sny, které následovaly poté, co upadl do mělkého spánku.

Ranní slunce svítící do okna Harryho probudilo. Mladý muž se slastně protáhl. Magické vyčerpání ho uvrhlo do tak hlubokého spánku, že jej netrápily ani sny. Zřetelně se upamatoval na své rozhodnutí z předchozího dne. Nikdy nenechá Snapea odejít a nikdy ho nenechá, aby někomu prozradil to tajemství. Nikdy.

Dneska musí objevit, co se stalo Ronovi a Hermioně. Vytáhl z kapsy džínů svrček. Na místě dnů a let byla sudá čísla. Na místě měsíců lichá.

 _Hermiona je v bezpečí_ , oddechl si Harry. To znamenalo výlet na Grimmauldovo náměstí. Snapea tu zatím nechá. Z Grimmauldova náměstí by taky mohl vzít nějaké jídlo, Krátura tam vybavil spíž snad na deset let dopředu, zatímco v Godrikově dole měli jídla sotva na dva dny.

Vešel do kuchyně až poté, co se psychicky připravil na Snapea. Muž tam nebyl. Harry se na chvíli lekl, než si uvědomil, že slyší téct vodu v koupelně. Přeměnil zatím postel zpět v židli a stůl. K snídani zvolil vajíčka, která zavrhl k večeři. Než Snape vylezl, měl je dokonce už naservírované. Ani jeden nepromluvil na toho druhého. Snape dělal, že Harryho vůbec nebere na vědomí Harry tomu byl rád. Snape aspoň mlčel.

Harry nechal talíře a pánvičku, aby se ve dřezu drhly a odešel do koupelny. Po ranní hygieně na sebe seslal maskovací kouzlo. Vlasy mu zesvětlaly do slámové barvy, oči zmodraly, obličej i tělo se zakulatily. Jen ta protivná jizva zůstala. To už ale Harry vychytal. Z toaletní skříňky vytáhl mudlovský make-up a zkušeně jizvu skryl. Nasadil si falešné brýle a byl hotový. Ušklíbl se na sebe do zrcadla. Brýle mu nescházely. Aby mohl pracovat u bystrozorů, musel na magický zákrok, který mu vylepšil vidění. Tomuhle obličeji ale přidávaly na neškodnosti. Když se vrátil do kuchyně, Snape sebou trhl, protože se leknul. Harry se s ním nezdržoval, prostě se _přemístil_.

Objevil se v předsíni Grimmauldova náměstí. Bylo tam naprosté ticho. Harry kolem sebe automaticky nahodil štítové kouzlo.

"Kráturo," pronesl tiše. Lupnutí skřítkova přemístění znělo v tichém domě jako burácení hromu.

"Pane Harry, už tu na vás čeká," ukláněl se Krátura. "Dá si pán Harry něco k pití?"

"Hermiona, Kráturo?" ujistil se bystrozor. Skřítek horlivě zakýval hlavou, až mu uši zapleskaly.

"Udělej mi prosím kávu. A nabal mi jídlo tak na dva týdny," řekl mu Potter. Prošel do kuchyně. Ze srdce mu spadl kámen, když tam uviděl za stolem sedět Hermionu. Sotva ho žena uviděla, vyskočila a padla mu kolem krku.

"Díky bohu, že jsi v pořádku, Harry! Je to úplně přesně tak, jak jsme mysleli, podívej se sám!" uvítala ho rozčileně a hned mu vrazila do náruče čerstvého Denního věštce.

**_HRDINA KOUZELNICKÉHO SVĚTA NEZVĚSTNÝ! UNESEN SMRTIJEDEM?!_** hlásaly rudě vytištěné titulky a pod nimi byla Harryho fotka - a hned vedle něja Snapeova! Muž ji rychle přelétl očima text článku.

_Ministerstvo kouzel uvolnilo včera ve večerních hodinách šokující a strašlivou zprávu, že Harry Potter, chlapec-který-zvítězil, v součastnosti chránící naši společnost v řadách bystrozorů, zmizel! Naposledy byl viděn při odchodu z práce, odkud se přemístil. Od té doby o něm nejsou žádné zprávy. Ministerstvo i bystrozorové jsou na nohou a neúnavně po hrdinovi kouzelnického světa pátrají. Ke zděšení kouzelnické společnosti spojují jeho zmizení s útěkem nebezpečného smrtijeda Severuse Snapea, vraha Albuse Brumbála a zavilého přívržence Toho, jehož nesmíme jmenovat!_

_Ministerstvo přislíbilo brzy detailnější vyjádření k celému případu. Zatím důrazně a úpěnlivě vyzývá obyvatele Británie - pokud někdo zahlédne Harryho Pottera nebo Severuse Snapea, aby okamžitě uvědomil oddělení bystrozorů. Zároveň ředitel oddělení varuje: "Nepokoušejte se zadržet Snapea sami, je to nebezpečný a zákeřný vrah! Uvědomte nás!"_

_Je možné, že by se Harry Potter dokázal osvobodit. Bystrozorský úřad proto zveřejnil ještě jednu informaci - nejobvyklejší podobu, kterou Harry Potter používá k maskování. Může vypadat jako mladý muž při těle, blond vlasy, modré oči, zamaskovaná slavná jizva. Tento pro bystrozory bezprecedentní krok je veden pouze zájmem o blaho našeho hrdiny, proto vyzýváme i my všechny kouzelníky a čarodějky, mějte oči otevřené!_

_Více informací v mimořádném večerním vydání věnovaném nejnovějším zprávám o Harry Potterovi s přílohou o jeho bystrozorské kariéře!_

Harrymu se chtělo zvracet odporem.

"Krásně vymyšlené. Uvědomte nás! No jistě. Kruci! Tohle kouzlo můžu pustit k vodě, musím se naučit jiné maskování," zaklel. Dopadl rozčileně na židli a vděčně přijal od Krátury hrnek vonící kávy.

"To je ten nejmenší problém, Harry. Rychle mi řekni, povedlo se ti to?" naléhala Hermiona. Potter stroze kývl.

"Je v bezpečí. Teď mi řekni, co ty a co je s Ronem."

"Sotva jsi se vypravil do Azkabanu, už u nás zvonil Dawlish a Hořepka. Měli oficiální příkaz k předvedení k výslechu. Rozdělili nás hned po příchodu na oddělení. Očividně si nebyli jistí, co vím, protože se to snažili nejdřív uhrát na to, že tě někdo unesl - podobná historka jako ta v novinách. Neustále se snažili ze mě vytáhnout všechny místa, kde bys mohl být. A taky mi podezřele vytrvale vnucovali čaj. Nakonec mě suspendovali a doporučili mi neopouštět byt. Prý co kdybych byla také v ohrožení, pche! Z domu jsem se hned přemístila sem. Můj a Ronův byt sledují, někdo za mnou šel už od ministerstva." Hermiona mluvila klidně a rozhodně, ale Harry věděl, že je to jen fasáda. Bystrozorka měla obavy o Rona. Vyslýchali ho už opravdu dlouho.

"Není to tu pro tebe bezpečné, Harry. Nejlepší by bylo, kdybys vzal Snapea a utekl s ním do zahraničí. Ronovi věřím, ale..." Hermiona umlkla, protože myšlenku nechtěla dokončit.

"Neblázni, Herm. Co bych tam s ním sám dělal? Musíme vymyslet, jak tohle vyřešit tak, aby se z nás nestali věční uprchlíci. To přece nechceš, že ne?" naklonil se k ní černovlasý muž a vzal ženiny ruce do svých. Hermiona urputně zavrtěla hlavou.

"Nemyslela jsem napořád. Na nezbytně dlouhou dobu můžete vycestovat do Norska. S tím nemá Británie uzavřenou smlouvu o vydávání hledaných osob. Budete tam moct alespoň vyjít na ulici, aniž by vás někdo udal."

"Zvážím to, ale myslím si, že musíme zareagovat rychle. Přitom musíme využít tu historku, co rozšířilo Ministerstvo. Vsadím se, že touhle dobou už se jim tam hromadí sovy, které tvrdí, že mě někdo viděl. Budou muset všechno prošetřit a určitě už proklínají toho, koho to napadlo. Přemýšlej, Hermiono. Do jakého příběhu by seděl můj únos, Snapeův útěk, obchod s azkabanskými vězni a to, že se mě Ministerstvo snaží prohlásit nezvěstným?" Harry se ušklíbl, protože se mu ten příběh začal v hlavě formovat. Hermiona nezklamala, okamžitě vychrlila nápad.

"Zachytil jsi nějaké klepy na oddělení. Vypravil ses do Azakabanu na nečekanou a nepředepsanou inspekci, abys zjistil, jestli sedí papíry a skutečný stav věznů. Vpadl jsi zrovna do předávání Snapea. Strhla se bitka. Omráčili tě a když ses probral, byl jsi v zajetí někde na neznámém místě. Snape ti pomohl utéct a řekl ti o utajených důkazech, takže po tobě jde ministerstvo." Hermiona se zamyslela. "Nezní to moc lacině?" zapochybovala.

"Zní to tak, že obyčejným lidem potečou slzy dojetí a zároveň budou chtít Popletalovu hlavu," ujistil ji Harry.

"Jenže co ta smlouva s Popletalem? Ta nám to trochu komplikuje, Harry," zamračila se bystrozorka. "Za prvé to dementuje tu historku a dělá z tebe místo oběti aktivního účastníka. A taky ses v ní zavázal, že vešekerý tvůj kontakt s médii bude řídit Popletal."

"Tak to abychom zneškodnili smlouvu, ne?" mrkl na ni vesele Harry. "Na ministerstvo už jsme se přece vloupávali."

"Ale teď to nebude tak jednodu-" Hermionu přerušilo strašlivé kvílení portrétů v hlavní hale.

"Fidelius padl!" vykřikla Hermiona.

"Běž!" křikli na sebe navzájem. Žena se _přemístila_ ihned. Ozval se zvuk vyražených dveří.

"Kráturo, se mnou!" houkl Harry. Okamžitě se objevil skřítek s pořádným rancem a chytil se ho. Místem, odkud se rychle _přemístili_ prolétlo omačovací kouzlo jen o zlomek vteřiny později.

Do kuchyně v Godrikově dole vypadl tak rychle, že upadl a pořádně se praštil do hlavy.

"Je pán Harry v pořádku?" skřípl poplašeně Krátura. "Krátura hned sežene led," přislíbil. Harry si s bolestným úšklebkem sedl. Nechal ze sebe zmizet maskovací kouzlo a vratce vstal. Ta rána byla opravdu silná. Skřítek se bleskově vrátil s utěrkou napěchovanou ledem.

"Díky, Kráturo," přijal ji muž a vděčně si ji přitiskl k temeni. Nikde neviděl Snapea. Zatrnulo v něm. Mohl muž najít způsob, jak utéct? Ne, bez hůlky nemohl, o tom byl Harry přesvědčen. Tak kde je?

"Snape," zavolal do prostoru. Bez odpovědi. Zamračil se. Severus musel zůstat v přízemí. Nakonec, proč by ho musel hledat sám.

"Kráturo, tohle je teď nový dům. Je chráněný kouzly. Až do odvolání ho neopouštěj. A je tu taky Severus Snape. Někde se zašil, najdi ho a doveď sem," poručil horlivě kývajícímu skřítkoví. Krátura se hluboce uklonil a zmizel splnit příkaz. Netrvalo to vůbec dlouho. Skřítek se přemístil zpět s bezvládným tělem v závěsu.

"Krátura našel pana Snapea. Ležel pod schody. Měl u sebe i hůlku," podal svému pánu štíhlý proutek. V Harrym zatrnulo. Měl tu schovanou hůlku pro všechny případy. Jak ji Snape k čertu našel? _Jsi debil, Pottere. Málem ti uklouzl! Musíš dávat větší pozor! Dokážeš si představit, co by se stalo, kdyby si prostě počkal a zabil tě?_

Zarazil se. Opravdu si myslel, že by ho Snape zabil?

"Má Krátura sehnat hojivou mast?" přerušil jeho úvahy skřítek. Harry chvíli jen zíral na bezvládné tělo, než mu došlo, že od magického obojku se táhnou rudé spáleniny. Odčaroval mu vytahané šedé triko, které měl z Azkabanu, Popáleniny byly opravdu zlé a táhly se po až k břichu. Okamžitě v Harrym vykřesaly vztek. Jak se Snape _opovažuje_? Musel chtít obojek odstranit nebo jinak porušit těch pár příkazů, co dostal, jinak by se kouzlo neaktivovalo. Bastard jeden, přidělává mu práci. Bez trika Snape vypadal ještě titěrnější a vychrtlejší. Nejspíš mu ve společnosti mozkomorů nechutnalo.

"Ne, Kráturo. V domě žádná není. Vystačím se s kouzly," odpověděl muž skřítkovi a zastrčil si náhradní hůlku do vnitřní kapsy v hábitu. "Je tu potřeba uklidit a připravit oběd. Spoléhám na tebe, Kráturo," usmál se na něj. Skřítek nevnímal chlad sálající z pánových očí. Šťastně se uklonil a dal se do práce.

 _"Ennervate!"_ švihl Potter hůlkou proti bezvládnému muži. Ať si zapamatuje bolest, kterou přináší odpor. Snapeova víčka se zachvěla. Sotva se jeho oči pootevřely, hned se zase křečovitě sevřely. Uniklo mu přiškcené zasténání.

"Copak jsi zkoušel, Snape?" zeptal se ho Harry, jako by to byl rozhovor nad šálkem čaje. Černé oči se otevřely a věnovaly mu sžíravý pohled. Neměl sílu na žádný jiný pohyb.

"Vlastně jsi mi nahrál. Mě bys musel hodně naštvat, abych ti opravdu ublížil, ale když už jsi to zvládl sám, popovídáme si. Odpovídej mi a já ti budu postupně léčit popáleniny. Není to fér obchod?" Nehledě na nabídku Harryho hlas ochladl. "Čím jsi spustil strážnou kletbu?" Snape vypadal, že by ho raději proklel, než odpověděl, ale trpěl s každým nádechem.

"Našel jsem...hůlku. Nechci to," zachrčel. Pokoušel se dokonce o vzteklý tón. Harry zmateně zamrkal, než pochopil, že zraněný muž mluví o obojku.

"Hm. A cos jako chtěl dělat, až by ses toho kouzla zbavil?" zamračil se Harry. Zároveň sesla neverbálně ochlazující kouzlo. Úleva ve Snapeových očích byla téměř hmatatelná.

"Zmizet co nejdál od tebe," odsekl muž. Zřejmě už se cítil o hodně líp. Harryho napadl, že kouzla redukující bolest měl nechat až nakonec. Jenže nějak neměl v mučení praxi, tak to zřejmě neodhadl správně. Nehledě na to, že v zásadě Snapea mučit nechtěl. Chtěl odpovědi.

"Možná se ti to nezdá, ale momentálně nenajdeš bezpečnější místo, než je tohle," ušklíbl se Harry. "Tedy aspoň v Británii." Seslal další kouzlo. Normálně se nejdřív pacientovi podaly bolest tišící lektvary, ale ty Harry neměl. I kdyby ano...nejspíš by je nepoužil. Kouzlo vysušovalo puchýře, které se tvořily na popáleninách.

"Už mám poslední otázku. Proč jsi mi neřekl, na čem jste se domluvili s Brumbálem? Takový malý, malinkatý rozhovor, který vedl k jeho smrti," zasyčel Harry. Tentokrát Snapeův výraz ztuhl v nefalšovaném šoku.Harry však na odpověď nečekal. Dokončil hojivé kouzlo, které zhojilo zbytek popálenin. Nebylo vůbec šetrné. Snape bolestí zalapal po dechu. Harry vstal a s jasnou výhružkou v hlase mu sdělil: "Mohl jsi mít důvody jakékoliv. Ale je to věc, kterou ti neodpustím. A nikdy tě nenechám jít. _Nikdy._ I kdybych ti ten obojek měl nechat na věky!"


	4. Chapter 4

_Ví to,_ jediná nezúčastněná myšlenka byla rychlejší než šok, který jí byl v patách.

"Jak-!" začal Severus, ale prásknutí dveří ho uťalo dřív, než stihl dokončit otázku. S jistou námahou se zvednul z podlahy. Pořád cítil nevolnost, jak z důsledků kletby, tak způsobu jejího odstranění. Byl idiot, co si to sakra myslel? Že se mu podaří jen tak z fleku zlomit bystrozorské eskortní kouzlo?! Jenže to pokušení...nedokázal mu odolat. I on má nárok na unáhlené a bláhové jednání. A zaplatil. Informace, kterou tak získal, mu aktuálně pomohla pramálo, přestože to byl dílek do velké skládačky jménem Harry Potter.

Domem projel tvrdý otřes. Pod mužem se prolomila kolena, ale udržel balanc. Pak přišla druhá vlna společně s první vrstvou padající omítky. Těch pár hrnků, které stály na policích spadlo i s policemi.

Pak se celý dům _pohnul._ Severus to cítil až v kostech. Trámy zaúpěly, zdi se prohnuly

"Pán musí něco udělat!" uslyšel Snape zakvílení vedle sebe. Krátura se před ním objevil a tvářil se opravdu vylekaně. Zdi byly vyboulené do neuvěřitelných rozměrů. "Pán Harry strhne dům!"

"Nemůžu nic-"

Zdi explodovaly. Muž i skřítek se vrhli na zem, ale ani to by je nezachránilo nebýt Kráturovy magie, která kolem nich vytvořila ohromný štít. Kusy zdiva, cihel i trámů pršely kolem nich, než je nestvůrná síla rozmetala po širokém okolí. Uprostřed všecho chaosu klečel Harry Potter a zíral na něco ve své ruce. Rty se mu bezhlasně pohybovaly, zatímco vlny magie z něj proudily a rozpalovaly předměty v nejbližším okolí.

"Pane Harry, dům hoří!" zaskřehotal Krátura a zvedal se ze země s nebývalou těžkopádností. Bystrozor nereagoval. Snape se snažil zachytit, co říká. Myšlenky mu vířily v hlavě. Vyprovokoval tuhle spoušť on? Co to Potter drží v ruce? Pak ho do nosu uhodil pach hořícího dřeva a uvědomil si skřítkovo naléhání.

"Pane Harry! Musíte pryč! Hoří!" Krátura se snažil ze svých starých hlasivek vyždímat co nejhlasitější volání. Nešel však ke svému pánu blíž, na to věděl až moc dobře. Harry trhl hlavou a rozesmál se. Ten zvuk vzburcoval Severusovy nejhlubší pudy sebezáchovy. Protože příčetného v tom smíchu nebylo zhola. Potter na ně zíral a šílené se smál.

"Ať shoří! _Ať_ _všechno shoří_!" zavyl a pořád se smál.

Severus se vyškrábal na nohy a rychle strhl Kráturu ke zbytkům zdí. Nebylo to dost daleko. Magie je udeřila jako beranidlo a oba prohodila nyní už jen pomyslnými hranicemi domu Lektvarista strnul v předtuše agónie strážné kletby, ale jedinou bolest mu způsobil tvrdý pád. Kráturou naopak téměř neotřásl. Skřítkovu staminu musel muž obdivoval. Sám se cítil, že nejspíš už nevstane.

Potter ho sám prohodil do prostoru, který mu předtím příkazem vymezil, ergo zrušil příkaz! Taková příležitost utéct se už nemusí naskytnout! Severus vstal, vyběhl z pozemků a už o něm nikdo nikdy neslyšel...

Ano, přesně takhle by si to představoval. Sice vstal, ale téměř proti své vůli se vydal k mladému muži v domě. Psychotický smích se změnil ve vzlyky.

Jak ho oslovit? Jak k němu dosáhnout? Jak zabránit další vlně destrukce? _Nejsem v pozici ani na jedno z toho,_ uvědomil si Snape hořce. Jenže věděl, že se schyluje k daleko větší katastrofě, než je demolice polorozpadlého domku.

"Co se stalo?" zachraptěl tiše. Nervy se v něm kroutily touhou nepřivolávat na sebe Potterovu pozornost. Ne že by uspěl. Muž ho jasně ignoroval. Stále zíral na předmět ve své dlani. Severus zahlédl minci. Proč brečí nad mincí?

"Pottere... Harry," odhodlal se oslovit ho jménem. Ucítil, jak se za něj sune Krátura.

"Může Krátura nějak pomoct pánu Harrymu?" skřípl skřítek. Vypadal strhaně a nemocně. Pro to staré stvoření bylo tak mocné ochrnanné kouzlo velkým vypětím. Bystrozor tomu nevěnoval pozornost, pravděpodobně si toho ani nevšiml.

"Najdi Rona, Kráturo. Máš na to den. A nenech se u toho ani vidět ani chytit, mohou s ním být bystrozorové. Až ho najdeš, jen mi přijdeš říct, kde je," příkázal Potter skřítkovi. Takže vnímal.

"Krátura najde pana Weasleyho," rozhodně kývl starý skřítek a rozplynul se. Harry zatřásl hlavou.

"Dostanou, co chtěli," zašeptal pro sebe.

"Co se stalo?" zopakoval tiše Snape otázku.

"Odkdy se staráš?" odsekl Harry. Ještě pořád se na něj nepodíval.

 _Nikdy jsem nepřestal, ty nesnesitelné děcko!_ chtěl na něj Severus zařvat. Ale mlčel.

"Zabili ji. Je mrtvá," šeptl Harry a z očí se mu spustila nová dávka slz. Sevřel dlaň se svrčkem v pěst. "Ale zaplatí za to. Slibuju, Hermiono. Zaplatí za to," políbil svrček a schoval ho do kapsy. Konečně vstal a otočil se k Snapeovi. Obličej měl bílý, se stopami slz a oči zarudlé. Psychické i magické vyčerpání si na něm vybralo tvrdou daň. Sotva stál. Přesto kolem něj stále visela aura hrozby a síly. Znovu potřásl hlavou, jako by odháněl dotěrnou mouchu. Promnul si spánek a zpříma pohlédl na Snapea. Ty zelené oči byly neproniknutelné a chyběla jim hřejivost, na kterou si kdysi Severus uvykl. Cítil z nich pouze chlad a odhodlání.

"Nikdy tě nenechám jít, Snape. Ale můžeš strávit zbytek života bez otrockého obojku a Temné značky, když splatíš dva dluhy. Dluh mě splatíš tak, že mi pomůžeš pomstít Hermionu. Za ten ti sundám obojek. A dluh, který jsem zdědil, splatíš jen svým životem a službou," prohlásil tvrdě. Hůlkou přikoval Severuse na místě, protože předpokládal, že se muž pokusí uniknout. Jenže Snape to nezkusil. Harryho to trochu překvapilo. Muž jen stál a sledoval jej s nečitelným výrazem.

"Když mě nezradíš, tak počkám, až druhý dluh vyprší tvou přirozenou smrtí. Nepustím tě, to ne. Ale ani nezpůsobím tvou smrt. Teď máš volbu. Když se mi zavážeš nezrušitelnou přísahou, splním, co jsem ti teď slíbil. Jinak... zůstaneš jak jsi teď. Bez magie, s obojkem na krku."

"Když na to přistoupím, vrátíš mi hůlku?" ostře se zeptal Snape. Jedna varianta byla vskutku lákavější než druhá. Proti zotročení mohl bojovat, nemusel ho přijmout - nikdy. Ale Nezrušitelný slib musel složit z vlastní vůle a neexistoval způsob, jak jej vrátit. Jenže skrze něj vedla cesta k jeho hůlce.

"Vrátím. Až to bude potřeba," kývl rozhodně Harry.

"A jsi ochotný se mi zavázat také?" založil si ruce Snape.

"Že splním, co jsem ti teď slíbil?" ušklíbl se Harry. Severus kývl.

"... Dobře," souhlasil bystrozor. Bývalého vězně tím vpravdě překvapil. Svitla v něm jiskřička, že věci ještě nezašly zas _tak_ daleko. V muži před ním bylo ještě pořád víc Harryho Pottera než toho druhého.

"Jak se chceš pomstít za slečnu Grangerovou?" vyzvídal dál lektvarista. Harrymu se nehezky zaleskly oči.

"Tak, jak si to hlavní aktéři její smrti zaslouží," zavrčel.

"Jak víš, že to byla vražda?" tlačil Snape.

"Co jiného?" odsekl Harry. "A dost vyptávání! Ano, nebo ne. Teď od tebe chci slyšet jasnou odpověď!"

Severus se zamračil. Potter ho tlačil do rozhodnutí, aniž by mu byl ochotný říct detaily. Vyvažují výhody ta rizika? Chtěl zpátky svou hůlku. Chtěl se zbavit otrockých značek. U Merlina, chtěl to všechno tak moc, až to bolelo. Viděl v těch chladných smaragdech, že přesně tohle Potter ví a spoléhá na to. Jen ten fakt samotný muže málem přiměl rázně odmítnout. Ale to by bylo tak...stupidně nebelvírské! Před dvěma dny pomalu šílel v Azkabanu, odsouzený na doživotí. Teď měl v dosahu svou magii, volný pohyb a záruku jakési mlhavé svobody a ochrany. Nehledě na rizika na tom bude pořád lépe, než v Azkabanu. Co ho Potter skrze slib může přinutit udělat? Mučit, vraždit... Není to tak, že by to Severus nikdy nedělal, aby si zachránil vlastní kůži. V první řadě vlastní kůži, až poté chránil špiona Řádu. V tomhle se nic nezmění. Jeho spasení stejně nikdy nečekalo.

"Souhlasím," odpověděl stroze. Zřetelně viděl, že Potter nic jiného ani nečekal.

"Ruku," téměř na něj bystrozor štěkl. Snape poslušně natáhl levou paži. Nechť je levačka znovu prokletá. Harryho stisk jej přivedl do reality víc než cokoliv, co se stalo doteď. Dům kolem nich hořel. Horkem se nedalo skoro dýchat. Naštěstí na ně nemělo co padat. Z horního patra nezbyl ani trám. Hořela země kolem nich. Harry to ignoroval. Pevně sevřel Snapeovu ruku. Nechtěl se ho dotýkat. Jen vyčerpání z magického výbuchu a ohromný žal z Hermioniny smrti zabránily další magické bouři.

Sliby by měl hůlkou potvrdit někdo třetí - svědek. To byl ovšem jen zvyk, způsob, jak zajistit svědka. Svědky Harry nepotřeboval. Jeho dohoda se Snapem zůstane utajená i před Ronem. Svázat je zvládne sám. Chvíli v hlavě formuloval znění slibu. Dotek hůlky pevně sepjal jejich ruce.

"Severusi Snape, přísaháš, že mi pomůžeš jakýmikoliv prostředky pomstít smrt Hermiony Grangerové?"

 _A je to tady,_ neúčastně se pomyslel Severus.

"Přísahám," odpověděl pevně. Z hůlky vytryskl ohnivý jazyk, který prvně svázal jejich předloktí. Teď už neexistovala cesta zpět.

"Severusi Snape, přísaháš mi věrnou službu až do konce svého života?"

"Přísahám." Druhý ohnivý jazyk.

"Severusi Snape, přísaháš, že mě budeš chránit, jakýmikoliv prostředky to bude nutné?"

"Přísahám." I záři plamenů zasvítil poslední ohnivý jazyk a kouzlo se rozplynulo. Potter se triumfálně usmál. _Teď...teď by mohl couvnout ze svého slibu,_ věděl Severus. Cítil naprostou jisottu, že pokud Harry couvne, on sám poruší přísahu a jednou provždy zbaví svět hrozby návratu Temného pána. Jen z toho pomyšlení se mu udělalo nevolno. Ale udělal by to, i za cenu vlastního života.

Harry však opět natáhl ruku a rozhodně uchopil tu jeho. Dotek hůlky je svázal.

"Harry Pottere, přísaháš, že až bude Hermiona Grangerová pomstěna, odstraníš obojek a Temnou značku?" Vlastní hlas mu zněl cize a nakřáple. Až teď si uvědomil, že Potterova dohoda se týká opravdu i ohavné lebky na jeho předloktí. Jestli se Potter zaváže k něčemu, co nedokáže-!

"Přísahám."

"Harry Pottere, přísaháš, že mi vrátíš mou hůlku?"

"Přísahám."

"Harry Pottere, přísaháš, že mi poskytneš až do konce života svou ochranu?"

"Přísahám."

Kouzlo zmizelo a Severus si najednou připadal o dost jistější svým životem.

"Tak, to bychom měli," ušklíbl se Harry. Pak jako by poprvé zaregistroval, že stojí uprostřed ohniště. Popravdě vypadal jako živý jen proto, že odlesky plamenů dodávaly jeho tváři barevný nádech.Zatvářil se skoro rozčarovaně a povzdychl si.

"Měl jsem stihnout stabilizační kouzla."

"Tohle se stává často?" prosákl do Severusova hlasu sarkasmus. Cítil se dost jistý vlastním životem, aby lehce povolil uzdu sebekontrole.

"Záleží na situaci," zavrčel Potter. Ostře na Snapea pohlédl. Tedy, spíš se pokusil. Zavrávoral a málem se složil.

"Krucinál," zaklel potichu. V duchu přemítal, na kolik kouzel má ještě energii.

 _"Ignis extingua!"_ provedl krouživý pohyb hůlkou. Plameny téměř neochotně uhasly. Náhlé ochlazení oběma způsobilo husí kůži. A Harrymu další magický výdaj černé skvrny před očima.

"Další magii nedoporučuji," ozval se Snape.

"Co se staráš," odsekl Harry. Pak si uvědomil, že k tomu muže sám zavázal.

"Promiň," broukl nepřítomně. Snape ten výbuch nekomentoval. Už jen proto, že dokud se Potter choval jako starý Potter, pořád na obzoru zářila naděje. Třeba dokáže splnit svou přísahu Albusovi i tak. Bude toho mladého muže dál chránit. Bude se snažit získat jeho důvěru a utišit zlou bestii, která mu užírá duši.

Jiná cesta není. Alespoň o žádné nevěděl.

"Kde je Krátura?" zmateně se rozhlížel bystrozor.

"Hledá pana Weasleyho," připomněl mu Snape. "Měl byste se někam uložit, pane Pottere. Co nevidět omdlíte."

Po pravdě řečeno už ho Harry ani moc nedokázal vnímat. Přesto si matně vzpomínal, že by to asi měla být zahradní besídka. Bude jim zima, ale jestli bude pršet, nezmoknou. Což je dobře, protože nebe se zatahovalo.

"Besídka na zahradě," zamumlal a s velkým úsilím se rozešel. Snape se vydal za ním jako černý stín.

"Je Fideliem krytý celý pozemek?" ujistil se jen.

"Jo," zahučel Harry. Konečně dřevěnou besídku i uviděl. Dovlekl se tam a svalil se na tvrdou dřevěnou lavičku. Sotva se na ní dalo ležet. Z posledních sil zamumlal ohřívací a polštářové kouzlo. Ucítil příjemné teplo, než o sobě přestal vědět.

Severus nečekal, že by se Potter vzbudil někdy v dohledné době. Vydal se proto ke zbytkům dobu, aby se porozhlédl po něčem užitečném. Třeba po jídle. Chmurně studoval sutiny v místě, kde předtím stála kuchyně. Ze skromného nábytku zbyly jen ohořelá prkna. Muž zavřel oči a vybavil si obrázek spodního patra domu. Z kuchyně se šlo do chodby, která zatáčela vlevo do vstupní haly.téměř naproti dveřím mezi kuchyní a chodbou vedly schody do horního patra. To už neexistovalo vůbec v žádné formě. o kus dál, blíž vchodovým dveřím, byly vlevo dveře do koupelny. Naproti nic další dveře, které mohly být buď do přístěnku - nebo do sklepa. S nadějí se Severus začal brodit sutí a hledal místo, kde měly být původně ty dveře.

Našel to místo velmi nepříjemným způsobem. A to tak, že se pod jeho pravou nohou najednou propadlo prkno a on málem spadl do sklepa. Tlumeně vyjekl, napůl překvapení, napůl bolestí. V kotníku mu pořádně škublo.

 _Tak tohle mi opravdu scházelo ke štěstí_ , okomentoval to v duchu jízlivě. Našel sklep, skvělé. Když uvolňoval suť z cesty, doufal, že se s tím nemoří pro nic za nic. Hořce vzpomínal na svou hůlku. Stačilo jedno hloupé kouzlo a nemusel by se s tím dvě hodiny mořit!

Nakonec byl však za tvrdou práci odměněn. V malém sklípku našel pořádnou zásobu jídla, svíček, pár dek a nějaké základní ingredience do lektvarů. Nad tím se akorát rozčílil, protože je Potter špatně uskladnil. Do týdne by byly nepoužitelné. Vybelhal se na vzduch.

S úlevou se na chvíli natáhl na složené deky a posloužil si pár jablky z velké bedny. Mohl by jednu deku donést Potterovi. Jenže ten má na sobě na rozdíl od něj ohřívací kouzla.

 _Zase to s tou péčí nemusím přehánět_ , usoudil, zatímco chroupal ovoce. V okolí panovalo až přízračné ticho. Zvuky z vesnice k domu nedoléhaly. Nejzábavnějším místem v okolí se zdál být hřbitov vzdálený sotva na dohled.

Z ospalého přemítání ho vytrhl návrat Krátury. Skřítek vypadal na umření, ale vítězný výraz zdobil jeho tvář.

"Krátura našel. Krátura ví, že pán Harry spí, takže se zprávou počká," usoudil moudře. Věnoval nešťastný pohled zbytkům domu.

"Krátura uklidí," řekl unaveně.

"Počkej. Musíš být opravdu unavený. Chci, aby sis odpočinul," zastavil ho Severus. Krátura pohoršeně zaskřípl.

"Krátura nemůže odpočívat, když je dům pána v takovém nepořádku!" rozhořčil se. "Krátura se cítí výborně!"

"Tohle už se domem nedá nazývat. A Harry tě ještě bude potřebovat. Nepomůžeš mu, když umřeš únavou dřív, než se vzbudí," zpražil skřítka s učitelským výrazem Severus. Tvor nešťastně sklopil uši.

"Jak si pán Severus přeje. Ale co má Krátura dělat?" zakňoural.

"Pověz mi, kde je Ron Weasley," navrhl mu Snape. Krátura o tom chvíli uvažoval.

"Krátura našel pána Weasleho tam, odkud pán Harry přivedl pana Snapea," odpověděl nakonec. Severuse zamrazilo.


	5. Chapter 5

Ani přes únavu nemohl Severus usnout a odpočinout si. Hlavou mu rotovalo nespočet myšlenek a úvah. Jak chce Potter dojít pro Weasleyho? Vláme se do Azkabanu, jako když šel pro něj? Bystrozorové budou připravení. Podruhé se určitě nenechají zaskočit. Při vzpomínce na masivní detonaci, která provázela Potterův odchod se téměř zachvěl. Bystrozorové budou snad víc než připravení. Jestli předpokládají, že Potter ví, kde Weasleyho hledat, bude tam malá armáda. Vždyť ještě snad ani nestihli opravit poničené zdi! A to je jen začátek. Jak chce pomstít Grangerovou? Jak chce zabránit, aby se stali doživotními uprchlíky? Je mu to už jedno, nebo to šílenství nestačilo pokročit?

Snažil se vymyslet nějaký způsob, jak se vyhnout přímé konfrontaci. To mu odjakživa šlo. Jenže jeho instinkty mu radily utéct hodně daleko ze země. Prostě se vypařit. Jenže k tomu Pottera nedonutí. Místo toho bude ten blázen chtít vzít Azkaban zpříma, tím si byl Severus jistý. Potter působil dojmem, že pohrdá silou ostatních kouzelníků. Po ukázkách jeho moci se tomu Snape nedivil. Ale přesně tenhle přístup v sobě nesl zárodek vlastního sebezničení.Ten, kdo nepovažuje ostatní za vážné protivníky, lehce přehlédne skryté úklady.

_Mysli, Snape! Nemůžeš ho nechat vpochodovat na porážku. Už proto, že bys ho hned následoval. Přísahal jsi chránit, tak vymysli, co se dá dělat!_

Jenže to se lehce řekne. Mimoděk zase přejel prsty po obojku. Jestli nechce zemřít jako prašivé psisko, musí něco vymyslet...

Někde v polovině úvah se propadl do neklidné dřímoty. Vzbudilo ho jemné, vytravelé tahání za ruku.

"Pán Harry se vzbudil. Krátura nachystal jídlo," skřípl skřítek. Snape jen kývl, že rozumí. Vstal a pokusil se protáhnout ztuhlé tělo. Bez valného výsledku. Vyštrachal se ze sklepa. Kolem panovala tma, jen altán svítil magickým světlem. Potter seděl na magicky rozšířené lavici. Nohy měl skrčené pod sebou a vypadal bledě jako smrt sama. Pod očima se mu rýsovaly temné kruhy. Bez chuti oždiboval sendvič. Severus se beze slova posadil na protější lavici a s povděkem přijal od Krátura svoje jídlo.

"Ron je v Azkabanu," pronesl bývalý bystrozor dutě, aniž by na mistra lektvarů pohlédl.

"Vím," opáčil Snape. Napjatě čekal, jestli z druhého muže ještě něco vypadne. A dočkal se. Ovšem velkého překvapení.

"Bude to tam muset nějakou chvíli vydržet," stejně nezúčastněně pronesl Harry. Díval se nicneříkajícím pohledem na desku stolu.

"Slyším dobře? Nebelvír, který se po hlavě nevrhá za záchranou přítele?" neodpustil si rýpnutí Snape. Nějak nevěděl, jak by se jinak zeptal na Potterovy pohnutky.

"Máš s tím problém?" poprvé po něm bleskl muž očima.

"Ne." _Jen jsem strávil hodně dlouhou dobu přemýšlením, jak tě odradit od vpádu do Azkabanu, takže jsem víc než trochu překvapený._

"Vymyslela hodně dobrý plán. Pojedu podle něho."

Snape chvíli nechápal o čem Potter mluví. Až po několika úderech srdce mu došlo, že Harry mluví o Grangerové. nechtěl vyslovit její jméno. Téměř zapomněl, že smrt Grangerové předně způsobila celý Potterův výbuch. Severus by čekal další slzy. Nervové zhroucení. Sebelítost nebo přinejhorším pokračování vražedného výbuchu hněvu a žalu. Potter však jen seděl a mrtvě zíral do neurčita.

"Jaký plán?"

"Spíš historku, abych byl přesný. Právě teď kouzelnická veřejnost šílí, protože ministerstvo jim skrze Denního Věštce tvrdí, že jsem nezvěstný, pravděpodobně unesený tebou. Řešili jsme plán, jak dostat do médií jinou verzi příběhu. Stejně nepravdivou, jakoje ta současná, ale takovou, která by postavila ministerstvo do šachu."

"Jak zní ta historka?" Ten nápad přišel Severusovi zajímavý. Rozhodně v něm dřímal potenciál. Bylo to víc, než stačil mezitím vymyslet sám. K vytvoření plánu neměl dostatek vstupních informací. Proto teď se zájmem naslouchal Potterovu líčení.

"Zachytil jsem klepy na oddělení, tak jsem šel do Azakabanu na nečekanou a nepředepsanou inspekci. Abych zjistil, jestli sedí papíry a skutečný stav věznů. Vpadl jsem zrovna do předávání tebe. Strhla se bitka. Omráčili mě a když jsem se probral, byl jsem v zajetí někde na neznámém místě. Pomohls mi utéct a řekl jsi mi o utajených důkazech, takže ministerstvo teď jde po nás obou."

Snape by se byl zašklebil, kdyby celou historku Potter neodříkal tak prázdným hlasem. Znělo to románově. Neskutečně. Tohle mohl někdo napsat do nějaké hloupé povídky. Ve skutečném životě...Zdálo se to tak drzé, že by to i mohlo vyjít.

"Jak zařídíš, aby seděly detaily té historky? A jak zařídíš, aby ji Věštec opravdu zveřejnil a pak se nešťoural v nesrovnalostech?" přešel lektvarista raději k věcným otázkám.

"Sice jsme to nestihli dořešit, ale nebude to tak složité. V Azkabanu se opravdu obchoduje s vězni. Jak myslíš, že jsem se k tobě vůbec dostal?" Tímhle prohlášením Snapea šokoval. Tušil o mnoha ilegálních zvěrstvech, která se ve zdech té strašlivé pevnosti děla. Jenže tohle znělo víc než hororově. Vlastně by nemusel být tak překvapený. Jenže utajit něco takového-! Znamenalo to, že papírově se to zařídilo a vězeň se prodal...a pak zmizel.

"Až na to, že plánovali, že si mě tam potajmu nechají. Popletal sebral dost odvahy na to, aby se mě pokusil odstranit," pokračoval Potter a v dutém hlase se konečně objevila emoce. Hněv. Snapea znovu zamrazilo. Ať už z významu Harryho slov nebo tónu. Nechtěl si ani domýšlet, jak by se mu stýskalo po Azkabanu, kdyby ho ministerstvo někomu přece jen prodalo. Potter zatím navazoval.

"Tím bychom pokryli základ historky. Získáme dokumentaci o obchodu s vězni. Pak mám tohle," zalovil Harry v podšívce hábitu. Skleněná lahvička jako zázrakem přežila magickou bouři. Snapeovi připadla mlžná substance ve flakónku nepříjemně povědomá. Vzpomínky. Do útrob se mu vkradlo mrazivé podezření ohledně jejich původu.

"Je tady jistá vzpomínka. Našel jsem ji při procházce archivem důkazů." Tentokrát nespustil Potter oči ze Snapeova výrazu. Koutky úst se mu lehce zkřivily, když výraz staršího muže zatuhl jako led. V očích mu zahořely nedefinovatelné ohně.

"Jak chcete získat ty dokumenty, pane Pottere?" odtažitě se zeptal Snape. Dobrovolně by nevydal žádnou z těch vzpomínek. Musel. Když je Potter jen tak ledabyle držel v ruce, připadal si Severus nepříjemně zranitelně a odhaleně.

"Víš, že vždycky, když tě něco vyvede z míry, začneš mi vykat?" objevil se na Harryho tváři křivé pousmání. Jeho pohled nesl nepříjemný výraz, který neuměl Severus rozluštit.

"Máš s tím problém?" obratem mu lektvarista vrátil jeho vlastní repliku. Jen o poznání vrčivěji. Potter na něj chvíli zíral, než se tlumeně uchechtnul.

"Asi ne. Vím určitě, že existují dvě místa, kde jsou ty dokumenty uložené. Vlastně dvě osoby. Popletal a Kadeřka. Nepřímým důkazem je i sklad runových obojků. Evidence je spousta, když člověk hledá trochu pod povrchem."

"Azkaban a Ministerstvo? Nemůžeme úspěšně zvládnout vniknout do obou z nich. Jakmile se ztratí jedna sada dokumentů, někdo určitě zničí zbytek a veškerou další evidenci," namítl Snape.

"Pravda..." podepřel si bradu zamyšleně mladý muž. Jídlo leželo zapomenuté vedle něj. Snape měl však pocit, že Potter před ním něco hraje. _On už ve skutečnosti plán má,_ došlo mu. Znovu ho zamrazilo, když na něm zelené oči hloubavě spočinuly. Z jejich výrazu ho mrazilo v zádech. Něco z jeho vzpomínek se dožadovalo pozornosti. Jen si zaboha nemohl vzpomenout co.

"Co bys navrhoval, Severusi?" tiše se bývalý bystrozor zeptal. Snapea přepadl pocit, že by bylo nejvhodnější se rychle někam uklidit. Žel, nemohl. Musel pokračovat v té divné hře.

"Nejjednodušší by bylo, kdyby se dokumenty, Popletal i Kadeřka sešli na stejném místě," zamračil se. Snažil se navázat na své staré analytické já. Ztratit se v nitrobraně a fungovat na logických principech. Ty oči ho vyvýděly z rovnováhy a mysl, příliš vyčerpaná mozkomory, odmítala spolupracovat.

"Přesně. Teď zbývá se rozhodnout, jestli je na to místo dopravíme my, nebo jim pomůžeme, aby se setkali dobrovolně. Která varianta je lepší?" Potter se začínal usmívat. Nepříjemný pocit ve Snapeově břiše se začínal měnit v plíživý strach. Ten pohled... Proč ho tak znepokojuje?

"Únosem riskujeme, že ministerstvo rychle zareaguje a vypustí na veřejnost takové zprávy, které by mohli naši historku zkomplikovat," zauvažoval nahlas Severus. Potterovi se nad jeho slovy zaleskly oči tak, že litoval, že otevřel pusu. Z nervozity ho přešel i zbytek chuti k jídlu. Polovinu sendviče odložil na stolek mezi lavicemi. Skoro sebou trhnul, když Harry vytáhl hůlku.

"Není se čeho lekat. Jenom nám z tohohle udělám něco... obyvatelnějšího," ušklíbl se Potter. _Odkdy je tak citlivý na reakce ostatních?_ blesklo Snapeovi hlavou. Prostor kolem něj se začal deformovat. Pro jistotu vstal. Z polootevřené zahradní besídky se stával malý domek s postelemi, stolkem, židlemi a krbem. Potter nevypadal nijak vyvedený z míry tím, že se mu daří tak pokročilé přeměňování. _Ve škole by to nezvládl, ani kdyby na tom závisel jeho život,_ poznamenal sarkastický hlásek v Severusovi. Všechno, co Potter dělal, staršímu muži připomínalo, čím Potter je. A hůř, čím se stává. Zachmuřeně se posadil do jednoho z jednoduchých černých křesel. V tu chvíli mu došlo, proč jej výraz Harryho zelených očí přivádí k úzkosti.

 _Kolikrát jsi pohlédl Pánu zla přímo do očí?_ zeptalo se sám sebe. _Jen když nebylo zbytí. Ty oči - jejich výraz - jejich výraz je podobný Voldemortově v jeho světlejších chvilkách. Když vražedné šílenství ustoupilo, skrylo se těsně pod povrch a dalo průchod manipulativnosti,_ odpověděl si. _Jako když šelma krouží kolem své budoucí oběti a pečlivě ji zkoumá._

"Sám jsi odhadl, že lepší je, když se Popletal s Kadeřkou sejdou. Nejlépe, když se sejdou v Azkabanu. Nemyslím si ale, že by bylo úplně snadné je tam jen tak nalákat. Mám trochu jiný plán," křivě se pousmál Harry. Pokud se tomu vůbec úsměv dalo říci.

"Potřebujeme se zbavit i těch bystrozorů, kteří v tom s nimi jedou. Moc jich nebude. Většina se jen veze na rozkazech a moc nepřemýšlejí, co za těmi rozkazy stojí. Každopádně si myslím, že teď, když je Ron v Azkabanu, jsou všichni "ti spolehliví" převelení tam. Čekají, až si pro něj přijdu. Proto bude nejjednodušší, když se jeden z nás nechá chytit. Musíme to ale načasovat tak, aby ten druhý v tu samou chvíli, kdy budou bystrozorové zaměstnaní chytáním jednoho, potichu vzal z ministerstva všechny důležité dokumenty."

"Obětujete pěšáky, pane Pottere?" zasyčel Snape. Vykání si uvědomil pozdě. Harry k němu přikročil. Lehce přejížděl prsty po hůlce. Další známé gesto. Ovšem ne Harryho.

"Ne, Severusi. Slíbil jsem ti přece ochranu, ne?" ušklíbl se Potter. Překvapivě pevný stisk sevřel Snapeovo rameno. Zelené oči ho přikovávaly na místě s drtící intenzitou. Potterovo několikanásobné použití jeho křestního jména jen přililo do Severusova poháru znepokojení. Potter to nedělal. Nikdy. Ani tehdy, v Bradavicích. Tichý, téměř syčivý tón patřil jinému muži. Ovládl nával paniky a touhy se prudce osvobodit od tělesného kontaktu s tím mužem.

Odhalené levé předloktí mu sevřela Harryho druhá ruka. Snape si uvědomil, že se neobává kleteb. Byla to fyzická blízkost Pottera, která těžce zkoušela jeho vládu nad vlastnímu strachy. Nevěděl, proč. Neměl čas nad tím uvažovat. Harryho další slova si vyžádala jeho plnou pozornost.

"Víš, Severusi, Temné znamení je unikátní výtvor," Potterův obličej se přiblížil k jeho. Jeho pohled Severuse paralyzoval jako vlnění kobry.

"Běžný kouzelník jej nedokáže naplno využít, protože na to nemá dost síly. Ani ten, kdo ti ji vpálil, jí nakonec neměl dost," prosáklo do Harryho hlasu trochu pohrdání.

"Ale teď... teď mám síly tolik, kolik se obyčejnému kouzelníkovi ani nesnilo. Spojuje celou bytost kouzelníka s tím, kdo znamení vytvořil. _Celou_ bytost. Duši, mysl, magii. Spojuje je v prostoru. Záleží jen na tom, jak silný kouzelník je. Když je silný dostatečně, ohne prostor podle své vůle. Tak může mocný otrok následovat pána a mocný pán přivolat otroka. Nevěděl jsi to, že ne? Voldemort to jen tušil. Věděl, že nikdy nebude mít dost sil, aby to vyzkoušel. Ale teď... Teď zbývá jen krůček a možné to bude." Harryho hlas slábl do tichého, téměř smyslného šepotu. Severus trnul s každým dalším slovem.

"Tak to nefunguje. Je to jen svolávací prostředek," namítl otřeseněji, než by si přál, aby zněl. Vtlačil se co nehlouběji do křesla. Moc to nešlo. Nebylo kam utéct.

"Myslím, že o Temném znamení vím o trochu víc než ty, Severusi." K mužově šoku se mu bývalý bystrozor usadil na klíně, jako by to byla ta nejnormálnější věc na světě. Hřál. Téměř sálal. Severus by nejspíš z paměti nevydoloval okamžik, kdy se naposledy někdo ocitl v jeho tak intimní blízkosti. Jenže tohle v něm nebudilo víc než touhu osvobodit se a přerušit ten kontakt, než... než co vlastně? K čertu, proč si nemůže vzpomenout?! Potter se k němu přitiskl celým tělem. Naklonil se, aby mohl jen šeptat do lektvaristova ucha a poslat mu tak mrazení do celého těla.

"Vzpomínáš, jak jsi znamení dostal? Nevzpomínáš, mám pravdu? Pamatuješ si jen mlhavé útržky prostoupené bolestí. Jen to, že ti byla zima, chtělo se ti zvracet, nevěděl jsi, kde jsi a co se děje nebo co se stalo... Nebo si pamatuješ ještě něco?" Potterův dech naháněl Snapeovi husí kůži. Slova v něm vzbudila jiskru hněvu a vzdoru. Chytil se jí jako tonoucí stébla. Podráždění a chladný vztek ho vždycky zbavily strachu.

"Nesmysl! Nemluv, jako bys tam byl!" štěkl. Jeho tělo však neposlechlo, když chtěl druhého muže shodit. V tu chvíli si uvědomil, že se nechal očarovat. Potterovo kouzlení bez hůlky! Pocit ohrožení dosáhl téměř paniky. Snažil se ji vybalancovat vztekem. Zatím se držel.

"Tohle tělo tam možná nebylo. Ale přiznejme si na rovinu, že vzpomínky z té doby mám," odtáhl Potter hlavu a Severuse poctil ho posměšným pohledem. "Na rozdíl od tebe kompletní," potěšeně zkonstatoval. "Proto vím, jak s Temnou značkou naložit. Jen je potřeba ji trochu... upravit, aby sloužila tomuhle tělu. Jen doufám, že tentokrát sneseš ten rituál lépe, Severusi," naklonil se znovu ke Snapeově tváři.

"Přestaň!" pokusil se vzdorovat Severus. Dokázal lehce nadzvednout ruce a uhnout hlavou. Špička jazyka mu přesto přejela po ušním lalůčku.

"Připomenu ti, co jsi zapomněl," zavrněl Potter. Rukou, kterou mu svíral rameno, mu vjel do vlasů v týle. Pevně je sevřel.

"Ty se třeseš, Severusi. Nevíš, co se bude dít, že? Neboj, řeknu ti to. Nejenom řeknu," ušklíbl se Potter. Ten muž, který jako Potter vypadal.

"Nech-mě-být, Pottere!" zavrčel Severus. Pěst ve vlasech mu vzala i sílu, kterou předtím hnul hlavou. Zůstal paralyzovaný, zcela bez možnosti obrany.

"Přísahal jsi-!" i mluvit se stávalo obtížné.

"Tohle nedělám, abych ti ublížil," ovanul mu ucho horký, vlahý dech. "Značka vznikla z tvé krve a oběti, kterou jsi přinesl, abys uspokojil pána. Nechal ses stáhnout na samou dřen své duše, aby sis nechal vpálit cejch." Jazyk na chvíli pokračoval ve své cestě od ucha přes krk. Severus vydal alespoň znechucený, rozčilený zvuk. Proč se nemůže hnout a přitom cítí tak zatraceně jemné doteky?!

"Vlastně jsou to jen taková vznešená slova. V podstatě ses nechal ojet výměnou za moc, kterou jsi nikdy neuměl použít." Téměř znuděné prohlášení Severuse šokovalo. Dost na to, aby sebou trhnul a téměř ze sebe Pottera shodil. Po tom výkonu ho zalila neskutečná únava a tíha v těle se znásobila.

"Slez-ze-mě," vyrazil ze sebe trhaně. Točila se mu hlava a představa toho, co bude následovat, se mu začala před očima rýsovat až moc živě.

"To nepůjde, Severusi. Přece bych je nenechal, aby ti nějak vážně ublížili." K laskání jazykem se přidalo hravé kousnutí do lalůčku. "Dokonce na tebe celou dobu, co se tě dotýkám, sesílám otupující kouzlo. Divil ses, proč jsi malátný a nemáš sílu mě shodit, že? Ber to jako vstřícný krok z mé strany. Bude to možná trochu bolet, protože musíš krvácet, ale mohlo by to být opravdu daleko horší. Jestli ti to pomůže, mysli na to, že na úkol, který nás čeká, rozhodně potřebuješ hůlku. Ta tvoje je náhodou v trezorech ministerstva. Rád ti ji obstarám. Po dnešku se ti bude dokonce celkem dobře kouzlit i s mou náhradní, to mi věř."

Během mluvení Potter ustal ve svádění a pozoroval temné obsidiány a strach, který se Severus snažil neúspěšně maskovat.

"Mozkomorové tě museli opravdu vyčerpat.," lehce mu přejel po neoholené tváři. Lačně se vpíjel do lektvaristových očí a četl v nich jako v otevčené knize. "Jsou to bytosti jako stvořené pro lámání těch, kteří se pokoušejí štítit nitrobranou. Teď jsi jako otevřená kniha. Tak je to správně," ruka zapletená ve vlasech se uvolnila a odhrnula téměř něžně muži ofinu z čela.

"Teď nemůžeš nic skrývat. Žádná nitrobrana. Žádné lži," splynulo Harrymu ze rtů s náznakem potěšení. Severus věděl, že ani zlomení očního kontaktu by mu nepomohlo. Stejně jako nepomáhalo proti Voldemortově nitrozpytu.

"Vzpamatuj se, Pottere," sykl.

"Přej si tohle, jak jen nejvíc dokážeš, Severusi. Je to cesta k ochraně větší, než se ti kdy snilo," ignoroval jeho slova muž s Harryho tváří.

"Škola už dávno skončila, pane profesore," měkce se usmál. Sklonil se, aby lehce políbil bledé rty.

Severus se cítil tak malátně a vyděšeně, že nemohl nijak reagovat. Ta slova a ten tón. Souzněly s něčím z jeho minulosti, co v něm probouzelo živočišný děs. Zároveň pochopil, na co Harry - ne, to není Harry! - naráží. To, co mu Potter řekl, byla nejspíš pravda. Nepamatoval se na smrtijedský iniciační obřad. Cítil se po něm tak zle, že tomu byl i rád. Teď mu kus ledu v žaludku připomínal ty pocity s brutální detailností. Jak se Potter opovažuje narážet na to, co se stalo v Bradavicích? Jak se opovažuje pošpinit tu vzpomínku na nevinnost ve světle toho, co se mu chystal provést?! Vložil všechny tyhle pocity do pohledu, kterým Pottera zuřivě probodl. Zelené oči citelně ochladly.

"Asi nejsi v náladě, kdy by sis tohle mohl užít. Bude to rychlé, slibuji," dýchl mu Harry ho ucha. Jeho váha se ze Severuse zvedla a pak ho Potter prudce vytáhl z křesla. Starší muž nedokázal zabránit tomu, aby se mu nepodlomily nohy. Otupující zaklínadlo způsobilo, že pád na kolena téměř necítil. Severus by si ovšem přál, aby se to týkalo i jeho vědomí.

 _Nechal ses ojet výměnou za moc... Přej si tohle... Ne, tak to nebylo. Tak to nebylo... Kdybych věděl, co se stane, rozhodně bych si to rozmyslel. Tohle nechci. Tohle nechci.Ať už jsem ho měl rád sebevíc, jestli to udělá, nezapomenu mu to!_ Jenže Severus věděl, že jestli se nestane zázrak, tak ho muž, co se nad ním tyčil, prostě znásilní.

A nevypadalo to, že by se schylovalo k zázraku.

Není to tak, že představa sexu kvůli moci, informacím nebo z donucení by mu byla neznámá. Vždycky si v životě nemohl dovolit odmítnout. Jenže teď před sebou neměl tvář muže nýbrž chlapce. Viděl v duchu tu vzpomínku a chtěl bezmocně řvát. Ten jiskřivý pohled dvou smaragdů nahradily chlad s lhostejností. Tvář se kroutila do pokřivené grimasy. Tohle nebyl Harry a přitom byl. To pomyšlení ho drtilo víc než fyzické násilí.

_Harry nedělej to. Prosím, nedělej to. Tohle už nikdy nepůjde vrátit. Stejně jako to, co jsem ti udělal já. Neděleje to._

_Nedělej to. Nedělej to. Nedělej to._

_Prosím._

Marně v duchu prosil a doufal, že jeho myšlenky zelenookého muže dosáhnou.

Chlad mu zježil chloupky po těle, když se jeho vězeňské hadry vypařily. Pořád klečel a snažil se ovládnout vlastní tělo. Potter nad ním stál a díval se. Severusem zalomcoval vztek a zároveň naděje, že jeho prosby byly jednou v životě vyslyšeny. Neviděl pořádně do Potterova obličeje. Kdyby otočil hlavu, přepadl by. Na kolenou ho drželo jen to, že se sesunul do celkem stabilní pozice.

"Když tě takhle sleduju, je mi skoro líto, že to nejde jinak," pronesl muž nad ním zvolna a zamyšleně. "Nikdy jsem tě neslyšel prosit. Ani v myšlenkách. Je to... zajímavé," lehce rukou zatlačil mezi Severusovy lopatky. Bývalý vězeň ke svému zděšení cítil, jak přepadává. Dlaně na ramenou jej však zbrzdily od pádu na obličej. Dokázal dát paže před sebe. Podepřel se, aby neležel tváří na podlaze. Teď se neplazil před Potterem. _Tohle nejsi ty, Harry,_ vyslal zoufalou myšlenku.

"Chtěl jsem tě slyšet prosit o život. Tenkrát pod Astronomickou věží. Chtěl jsem, abys trpěl a žebral o slitování," přejel mu Harry po vystouplé páteři. Jeho hlas zněl vzdáleně a zamženě. Jako by vzpomínal na pradávnou minulost.

"Proč ti to vlastně vykládám. Úplně tím kazím náladu, co?" uchechtl se jízlivě. Severus ucítil v dolních partiích nepříjemné zašimrání čistícího kouzla.

"Ne, Pottere...Harry," napjal Severus všechny svoje síly, aby se hnul. Jen se zachvěl. Neměl o nic víc síly než novorozené kotě. Chlad mu pronikal do na dřeň kostí. Dlaně na něm sálaly horkem. Potter musel mít horečku.

"Jestli tě to utěší, mě to bude bolet teď zrovna víc," nezaujatě pronesl Potter.

Severus uslyšel zvyk rozepínaného zipu kalhot. Opravdu si přál, aby nemusel být při vědomí. Nemohl se ztratit v nitrobraně, neměl jak se bránit. Zažil v životě hodně ponížení, ale tohle se zřejmě přidá na seznam těch nejhorších. Kdyby to jen nebyl Harry. Kéž by ten člověk za ním nenosil jeho tvář, neměl jeho hlas a jeho oči. Pak by to šlo snést.

Silné ruce ho natočily do vhodné polohy. Srdce se Snapeovi málem zastavilo, když spíš vytušil, než ucítil, že se Potterovo mužství opírá o jeho vstup. Neměl ani čas zatnout zuby, když se muž za ním pohnul. Severus sykl, ale bolest se nedostavila. Jen lehké pálení v jeho umrtveném těle. Jaktože to necítil, zatímco Potterovy dlaně ano? Pevně svíraly jeho boky a téměř spalovaly chladnou kůži. O to horší byl pocit ponížení. Bobtnal v Sevrusově hrudi. Křičel by, vzteky, ponížením i žalem, kdyby mu to hrdost dovolila. Šok na chvíli způsobil, že nemohl uvěřit tomu, že se to opravdu děje. Že Harryho šílenství postoupilo tak daleko, že sáhl k sexuálnímu násilí. To nemůže být pravda.

Pálení neustávalo, zatímco cítil vetřelce, jak jej roztahuje a proniká hloub. Potterovi uteklo nepohodlné zasyknutí. Když plně proniknul do Severuse, další pohyby už šly snáze. Horké dlaně sevřely bílé, kostnaté boky pevněji a muž se ze Severuse stáhl, aby mohl tvrdě přirazit zpátky. Šlo to mnohem snáz. Krev je kluzká. Tempo přírazů nabralo na rychlosti. Tlumené zvuky, které jejich těla vydávala, stejně tak jako Potterovo oddechování, obracely Snapeovi žaludek. Vnitřně se zatnul co nejvíc. _Ať je to za mnou. U Merlina, ať je to aspoň rychle za mnou._ Muž za ním strnul, jeho sevření zesílilo tak, že je Severus přestal cítit. To znamenalo, že stisk by se za normálních okolností stal bolestivým.

"Nehýbej se," sykl ten člověk za ním a stáhl se z něho. _Jako bych mohl_ , odsekl v duchu Snape. Cítil se... zatím se necítil nijak. Šok jej ještě nepřešel. Ležel hrudníkem na svých předloktích a nepřepadnout mu bránil jen silný Potterův stisk. Spíš jen vytušil, že tekutiny bývalého bystrozora z něj vytékají ven. Pravděpodobně smíšené s jeho vlastní krví. Potter říkal, že musí krvácet.

Mladší muž nabral na prst směs semene a krve. Stačil lehký pohyb, aby se Severus překotil na stranu. Potter uchopil jeho levé předloktí a s nepříjemně znějícím syčením přejel vybledlé Znamení zla prstem potřísněným tělními tekutinami. Teď se Snape neubránil výkřiku. Znamení ožilo bolestí, jako by jej cejchovali rozžhaveným železem. Tím to však jen začínalo. Gradovalo to. Svět se s ním začal točit a najednou mu bylo strašlivě zle. Zvedl se mu žaludek a vyzvracel tu trochu jídla, co pozřel. Naštěstí ležel na boku a nezačal se dusit vlastními zvratky. Bolest se z paže šířila do hrudi a ochromovala mu dýchání. Zoufale lapal po dechu. Třásl se a cítil vlastní magii, jak ve zdivočelých vlnách proudí jeho tělem a vyráží ven. Ta strašlivá agonie se téměř vyrovnala kletbě Cruciatus. Zatínal zuby, aby neřval. To ponížení by bylo snad ještě horší než to, co se mu právě před chvílí stalo.

V té chvíli Potter pronesl další syčivé zaklínadlo a všechnu divokou Severusovu magii začalo nasávat Znamení zla. Ohavnou značku to znovu rozpálilo, ale Severus už mohl jen zadržovat steny skrzee zaťaté čelisti. Mohlo to trvat pár vteřin nebo klidně sto let. Během té chvíle dokázal zapomenout, jak vypadá svět bez utrpení.

Když ho Potter konečně pustil. Ucítil ke svému zděšení Severus horké slzy, jak se mu řinou z očí po tvářích. V ústech cítil pachuť krve. Musel se kousnout do jazyka, když se snažil neřvat. Potter od něho ustoupil a upravil se.

"Přesunu tě do postele. Nehaž sebou," upozornil jej, než ho začal levitovat na postel. Během přenosu zvládl ještě sadu očišťovacích kouzel. Postel začaroval ohřívacím kouzlem. Přetočil Severuse na břicho a přespříliš pečlivě ho uložil. Jemně mu setřel vlhkost z tváře.

"Vyléčím ti fyzické zranění. Ale otupující kouzlo z tebe sejmu až zítra, jinak by ses kvůli bolesti nevyspal," měkce k Severusovi mluvil mladší muž. Když jej doléčil a uklidil zbytek nepořádku z podlahy, přikryl Severuse dekou. K údivu staršího muže postel zvětšil a vlezl si k němu. Severus by byl raději, kdyby se ho vůbec nedotýkal. Kdyby zmizel. Kdyby se propadl do nehlubších pekel. Myslel na to co nejurputněji, protože ani mluvit se mu vyčerpáním nechtělo.

"Za sílu se platí, Severusi. Myslím, že až zjistíš, co jsem pro tebe udělal, odložíš stranou způsob, jakým se to stalo," pusmál se na něj vyčerpaně Potter.

 _Nikdy. Tyhle věci se nezapomínají,_ oponoval s myšlenkách Severus. Muž vedle něj jim však nevěnoval pozornost.

Do hlubokého spánku se propadli oba téměř okamžitě. Severus měl tak hluboký spánek, že si nepamatoval ani žádné sny. Zato když se vzbudil, zíral na něj pár opravdu šokovaných zelených očí.


	6. Chapter 6

Sotva si Potter uvědomil, že je Snape vzhůru, vystartoval z postele jako uštknutý. Jen tak tak že nezakopl a nespadl na zem.

"Sakra, sakra, sakra..." drmolil si pro sebe. Steží odolával nutkání utéct. Jenže nemohl. Vzdálenost mezi ním a Snapem nezmění, co se stalo. Co on sám tomu muži udělal. V hrůze sevřel víčka, ale vzpomínky zůstávaly jako vypálené v jeho mysli. Zvedl se mu žaludek.

"Omlouvám se. Vážně se omlouvám, i když na to neexistují vhodná slova," vyrazil ze sebe. Ledové černé oči na něj zíraly s vražednou intenzitou, ale Snape nic neříkal. Za prvé proto, že otupující kouzlo ještě nevyprchalo a za druhé proto, že Severus ani nevěděl, co by na to mohl říct. Těžko mohl tu omluvu přijmout. Takové milosrdenství si od něj Potter rozhodně nezaslouží. Snape teď chtěl dvě věci. Za prvé pořádně Pottera proklít a za druhé detailní vysvětlení toho, co se stalo. Proklít ho zatím neměl čím, ale možná by si vystačil i s pořádnou ránou pěstí. Kdyby mohl. A ted nastoupil v úvahu slib. Severus si hořce pomyslel, jestli by mohl Pottera pořádně proklít a přitom si to odůvodnit tak, že je to pro jeho dobro.

"Já teď zkusím odstranit to zaklínadlo," zadrmolil Harry. Severus dobře viděl jeho hrůzu. Svářely s v něm dvě touhy. Ta první - pořádně v tom Pottera vymáchat. Použít všechny páky a ostny, aby muž v životě nezapomněl, že to, co udělal, nedojde nikdy odpuštění. Jeho druhou část však ta hrůza a sebeopovržení, které v těch očích četl, zvláštním způsobem konejšilo. Dost natolik, aby se zatvrdil a vrátil se k logickému uvažování.

"Asi to nebude moc příjemné. Ale do večera by to mělo přestat bolet úplně. Je potřeba, abys to akceptoval a musíme to co nejdřív začít využívat, jinak bude celá ta - ta - šílenost - zbytečná." Potter vypadal opravdu nemocně, ale svižně mávl hůlkou a sejmul otupující zaklínadlo. Svět se se Snapem zatočil. Naštěstí už neměl co dávit. Nebo naneštěstí? Jen hrdost mu zabránily zaúpět bolestí. Křečovitě k sobě přitiskl levé předloktí. Znamení bylo dosud jako v ohni.

"Na," strčil mu Potter něco k obličeji. Muž se neubránil trhnutí. Potter mu podával však jen utěrku plnou ledu. Vyčaroval ji, jako by se nechumelilo, bez inkantace či hůlky. Severuse napadlo, že je to právě vhodná vzdálenost na pořádnou ránu. Jenže to by si kouzlo Nezrušitelného slibu mohlo vyložit jako porušení přísahy. Takže si raději vzal ledový obklad a přitiskl ho na Znamení. Trochu mu to ulevilo. Dost na to, aby se odvážil vstát z postele. Cítil se opravdu vratce, ale čert ho vem, jestli to dá před Potterem najevo!

"Počkej, kam jdeš?" zpanikařil mladší muž.

"Soukromé potřeby, pane Pottere," přecedil Severus přes zuby nenávistně.

"Dveře nalevo. Je to jen provizorní, víc jsem-" Harryho breptání přerušilo prásknutí dveřmi. Severus se s úlevou opřel o dveře z druhé strany. Malinká koupelna nebyla zase až tak provizorní, jako vyloženě zvláštní. Potter místo přímé transmutace materiálu pouze přinutil dřevo a kámen podlahy, aby změnily tvar a vytvořily vanu, umyvadlo a toaletu jakoby splétanou z kamenných copů s dřevěným roubením. Opravdu zvláštní. Potter vytvořil opravdu komplexní kouzlo.

To nebyl Potter. To včera nebyl Harry. Byl to ten druhý. Pottera by ani nenapadlo udělat takhle složité kouzlo. Přeměňoval by věci jednotlivě. Tak, jak se to učí ve škole, uvědomil si Severus a držel se přitom "bezpečných" myšlenek na přeměňování. Nešlo to. Bylo to až bolestně zřejmé. Nemůže nad tím mužem přemýšlet jako nad Harry Potterem. Ne po uplynulé noci. Lze jej nějak oddělit od tvora, co mu užírá duši? Včera cítil Severus jistou naději. Dnes viděl věci v tom nejčernějším světle. Cítil se zraněný, špinavý a zneužitý. Na chvíli opravdu uvažoval, že ten slib poruší schválně, bez ohledu na následky.

Dokázal by vzít chladné ostří a prostě celou tuhle agonii ukončit?

Možná... možná by to dokázal. Jenže mu přísahal. Kouzla vem čert, ale dal mu svoje slovo. Severus si na ničem nezakládal tolik, jako na svém slovu. Přesto ho život neustále zaváděl do situací, které z něj dělaly zrádce. Nedokázal splnit slib Brumbálovi. Neochránil Lily. Zradil Harryho. Ale teď měl na výběr. A stejně jako vždy - svoje slovo neporuší. Ale jestli Potter ještě cokoliv zkusí, najde způsob, jak obrátit jeho život v nejhlubší peklo. To přísahal sám sobě.

Když se propracoval až do vany, která se sama plnila horkou vodou, dokázal na chvíli vypnout. Půl minuty si užíval tu vodu, než se ze sebe pokoušel vydrhnout nechtěné doteky. Jako by to šlo. Přesto se mu z koupelny nechtělo. Znamenalo to zase vidět Pottera.

Nic nejde odkládat věčně. Severus rázně vylezl z vody. Krátura mu nepozorovaně nachystal něco podobného hadře na nádobí a jeho vyčištěné oblečení. Látka voněla čistě, takže se měl Severus čím usušit. Zaujalo ho, kde a kdy zvládl Krátura všechno vyprat a usušit. Ach, ti nedocenění skřítci. Zašeptal mu tiché díky, než opustil dočasné útočiště.

Potter seděl v křesle a soukal do sebe jídlo. Ne že by něj měl nějak extra chuť. Jenže spotřeboval za poslední dva dny tolik magie, že během těch 48 hodin shodil polovinu své váhy. Což znamenalo, že byl na kost vychrtlý. Základní potřeba se najíst dočasně vymazala nevolnost z toho, co se stalo. Sotva Severus vstoupil, Harry mu jen mlčky ukázal na stůl, kde ležela spousta jídla. Několik sendvičů, jablka a horká hustá polévka. Bývalý bystrozor dokončoval svou třetí misku a hladově šilhal po sendvičích. Očnímu kontaktu se Severusem se úzkostlivě vyhýbal.

Severus neměl žádnou chuť na jídlo. Nicméně pohled na cpoucího se Pottera vyloudil z jeho žaludku hlasité zakručení. Posloužil si tedy také. Opět jedli v tichu a dusné atmosféře. Snape snědl polovinu misky, než rozzlobeně třískl lžící o stůl.

"Chci vysvětlení. Hned!" štěkl po Potterovi. Harry strnul. Nečitelná emoce se mu mihla obličejem, než se na staršího muže podíval a krátce kývl. Polkl sousto a začal vysvětlovat.

"To znamení je značka, která je pro toho, kdo ji vytvořil, jako maják. Označuje, kde v prostoru se zrovna nacházíš. Zároveň je to i něco jako kotva. Protože nese stopy Voldemortovy magie, mohl tě vždycky vystopovat."

"To je hloupost. Proč by po zběhlých smrtijedech tedy tak urputně pátral, když by je mohl najít hned?" přerušil ho chladně Snape.

"A co byste asi tak dělali, kdybyste se dozvěděli o pravé podstatě značky? Věř mi, kdybyste věděli, co si necháváte vpálit, nikdo by se k němu nepřidal. A nech mě to vysvětlit," zamračil se Harry na muže. Severus si ostentativně založil ruce a probodával ho vyzývavým pohledem.

"Zároveň ty, kdybys věděl, že to jde a měl dost síly a schopností, bys býval mohl kdykoliv určit, kde se Voldemort právě nachází. To by se mu taky nehodilo, že? A když má kouzelník dost magické síly i vůle, dokáže nejen toho druhého najít, ale v prostoru ho i přitáhnout k sobě. Je to hodně podobné přemisťování. Ale, tedy máš něco podobného magickým kotvám. U přemisťování si musíš vystačit s vlastní vůlí. Tady máš magickou cestu přímo před nosem. Stačí dokázat ji využít."

"To jsou nesmysly. Definitivně ti přeskočilo, Pottere!" vstal Severus prudce od stolu. Ve tváři měl červené skvrny hněvu.

"Ha, tak to si nemyslím. O co se vsadíš, že to funguje?" vyskočil podrážděně mladší muž.

"Nemám důvod se o cokoliv sázet," zasyčel Snape.

"Myslím to vážně!" Teď už stáli oba rozzlobení proti sobě.

"Rád si to nechám předvést," založil si výhružně ruce Severus.

"Fajn! Vypadni ven a uvidíme, kdo má pravdu!" vztekle na něj křikl Harry. Nečekal na nic a vyrazil ze dveří. Před provizorním srubem se zastavil.

"Jak velkou si přeješ protipřemisťovací ochranu?" vztekle švihl hůlkou a začal s ní opisovat kruh. "Myslím, že kruh v průměru tak dvou metrů by ti na ukázku mohl stačit, ne?" Vyslovil zaklínadlo a hranice zaplála fialovým jasem, než pohasla. Snape se zdviženým obočím vstoupil do vyznačeného území.

"Jestli čekáš, že teď bude nejaká forma přemisťování fungovat, jsi idiot!" štěkl po Potterovi lektvarista.

"Já si počkám, až tě přesvědčím přiznat, že ses mýlil," ušklíbl se Harry. Odstoupil až k troskám domu. Mohlo to být kolem dvaceti metrů. Hůlkou si namířil na levou dlaň. Severus zaslechl zamumlané Diffindo. V kalném denním světle viděl zřetelně krev, která se spustila z dlaně mladšího muže. Potter natáhl dlaň co nejvíc před sebe a v okamžiku, kdy první rudá kapka smáčela zemi, vyřkl syčivé zaklínadlo. Všechno se seběhlo najednou strašně rychle.

Z krvavé skvrny se najednou stala skučící černá díra v prostoru. Potter jen tak tak stihl uskočit. Zároveň brutální síla smýkla Snapem a vrhla ho do turbulence jako v divokém přenášedle. Než se stihl nadechnout, vyplivlo ho to přímo před Pottera. Otřeseně se sbíral na nohy a nevěřícně zíral na místo, odkud jej kouzlo sebralo. Oblast vyznačená antipřemisťovací ochranou byla rozrytá jako od divokého zvířete. Bariéra už neexistovala.

"Kdokoliv by stál vedle tebe by to nejspíš nepřežil tak úplně vcelku," zkonstatoval Potter chraptivě. "Existují ještě další inkantace-" Větu nedokončil. Vychrtlé tělo se sesunulo bezvládně k zemi.

"Pottere!" vykřikl Snape. Ten idiot podruhé během dvou dnů zkolaboval z vyčerpání! "Snažíš se nás oba zabít, nebo co, sakra?!" vřískl na bezvědomé tělo. Překvapivě lehce ho zvedl. Harryho kůže chladila. Voskový nádech pokožky Snapea vyburcoval. Na všechno bude času dost později. Viděl už dost lidí na pokraji smrti, aby poznal dalšího. Rychle přemýšlel, zatímco spěchal s Potterem dovnitř. Krátura se ihned zjevil.

"Pán potřebuje lektvary. Jaké má Krátura přinést?" skřípl vyděšeně.

"Potřeboval bych... Vyživující roztok, Životabudič, Protišokový lektvar a Nervový regenerátor. Jenže to Potter nem-" Severus se ohlédl a zjistil, že se mu skřítek rozplývá před očima.

"Počkej! Sakra!" zařval. Skoro hodil tělo na postel. Neměl na výběr. Vytáhl z Potterova hábitu hůlku. Nečekal, že se mu ve skutečnosti podaří použít kvalitní kouzlo první pomoci. Jenže magie proudila lehce a čistě, jako by použil vlastní hůlku. Možná o trochu těžkopádněji, ale to bylo vše. Rychle zacelil i stále krvácející řez na Harryho ruce. Každá kapka síly znamenala neskutečně mnoho. Přitom si všiml, že Potterovi ostře vystupují kosti. Ještě víc, než před pěti minutami.

"Idiote zatracený," procedil mezi zuby, přestože to chtěl pořádně zařvat. S tímhle neměl zkušenosti!

Najednou se kolem něj mihnul skřítek s něčím podivným v rukách. Lahvičky s lektvary Snape poznal, ale to další byly - jehly?

"Pán naučil Kráturu!" vysvětloval rychle skřítek, zatímco k jehle připojoval sáček naplněný čirou kapalinou. Severus se o něj přestal starat a rychle včaroval Potterovi do žaludku vyživující roztok a hned vzápětí protišokový lektvar. S dalšími musí počkat. Nevěřícně a napůl odhodlaný skřítka zastavit, zíral na Kráturu. Ten zručně vyhrnul Harrymu rukáv -

Severusovy oči se rozšířily šokem. Potterovo předloktí pokrývala hustá spleť hlubokých, rozšklebených jizev. Krátura s obdivuhodnou rychlostí nabodl jehlu do žíly a levitačním kouzlem upevnil sáček nad postelí. Konečně si Severus vzpomněl, co to je. Nějaká mudlovská léčebná technika. A zřejmě o dost pomalejší než lektvary, samozřejmě. Voskový nádech z Potterovy kůže začínal mizet. Náhle vyčerpaný Snape se sesunul na židli. Zakouzlil Tempus, aby mohl sledovat čas a pak jen čekal. Po patnácti minutách vkouzlil bezvědomému muži do žaludku Nervový regenerátor. Životabudiče si přihnul sám. Zbylo dost i pro Pottera.

"Kráturo, proč tě to Potter naučil?" obrátil se na skřítka, který trpělivě čekal u nohou postele.

"Pán Harry má silnou magii. Opravdu silnou. Je to velký kouzelník. Ale jak sám říká, za velkou moc se platí velká cena," svěsilo uši stvoření. "Pán Harry se jednou zhroutil z vyčerpání před svými přáteli. Paní Grangerová si všimla, jak magie oslabuje jeho tělo. Proto mu poradila tuhle mudlovskou věc, aby rychleji nabíral ztracené síly. Normální jídlo ani spolu s lektvary nedokáží udržet jeho tělo silné, když se mnoho vyčerpává. Ale jídlo, lektvary a mudlovské tekuté jídlo to dokáží." Skřítkův hlas zněl truchlivě. "Krátura se musel vrátit do starého domu. Hlídají ho, ale Kráturu neviděli."

"Díky." Severus začínal chápat, že Potter vkročil do magické sféry, kterou on nikdy nepozná. Když tak zíral na tu živoucí kostru, vůbec toho nelitoval.

"Od čeho jsou ty jizvy?" obrátil se na skřítka.

"Krátura nesmí říct," odmítavě zavrtělo hlavou stvoření. Snape se na něj ošklivě zamračil, přestože chápal, že když skřítek nesmí, tak prostě nesmí. Přesunul se k lůžku a přinutil se na Pottera znovu sáhnout a prozkoumat ty jizvy. Působily hrozně. Od zápěstí po loketní jamky se táhly podélné, křižující se jizvy. Po noži, pokud se mohl Snape spolehnout na svoje zkušenosti a odhad. Začal podrobně prohlížet další místa, o kterých se domníval, že by na nich mohl najít řezy. Břicho, nohy a druhá paže žádné řezy nepoznamenaly. Jediná další jizva od ostří se táhla přes klíční kost, opravdu v těsné blízkosti citlivé oblasti hrdla. O centimetr vedle a Potter nemusel žít.

Jeho zkoumání se zdálo přivádět Pottera k částečnému vědomí.

"Vítejte zpět mezi živými, pane Pottere," jízlivě ho přivítal Snape. Hned na uvítanou ho donutil polknout životabudič. Mladší muž se otřásl odporem. Když se pohnul, všiml si jehly ve svém předloktí. S úlevným výdechem zavřel oči.

"Díky," zachraptěl.

"Myslím, že teď je skvělá chvíle na to, si konečně pořádně promluvit," sdělil mu nekompromisně, s lehkou výhružkou, Severus.

"O čem?" Harry neměl energii na to se zamračit.

"O tom, co jste zač, pane Pottere." Snape se ani nesnažil skrýt opovržení, které mu prosáklo do hlasu.

"Víš to. A nechci se o tom bavit," otočil se mladší muž hlavou ke stěně.

"Zavázal sis mě. Chci vědět, co se od tebe dá čekat. Nebýt toho tvého skřítka, jsi touhle dobou po smrti jenom kvůli tomu, žes mi nějak opomněl říct, že tě vlastní moc dokáže hravě přivést do hrobu naprostým vyčerpáním těla. Doufám, že tvoje neschopnost vidět následky svých činů není nakažlivá, nebo to dlouho nepřežijeme oba." Než se Snape nadál, pořádně se dopálil. "Tu tvou nebelvírskou tupohlavost měla schopnost z vašeho školního tria kompenzovat pouze jediná osoba a ty víš, kterou myslím. Nehodlám ti dělat chůvu, Pottere. Pokud nezačneš brát věci vážně, klidně nás nech oba umřít příjemněji než zaživa shnít v Azkabanu nebo si užít Mozkomorův polibek!" Ke konci už skoro křičel. Potter mlčel a nehýbal se.

"Ocenil bych odpověď. Detailní," odsekával jedno slovo za druhým Severus. Muž na posteli se konečně pohnul. Lehce se mu zachvěla ramena. Snape si nebyl jistý, jestli zvuk, který Potter vydal, patří smíchu nebo vzlyku.

"Skoro jako ve škole," zašeptal Harry. "Jsi asi jediný, komu to vlastně můžu bez skrupulí všechno říct. Tomu se říká ironie." Pořád se neotočil obličejem ke Snapeovi, ale začal povídat.

"Hledali jsme viteály. Mysleli jsme, že poslední se skrývá v Bradavicích. Zatímco Voldemort útočil na Bradavice, hledali jsme. Všichni dávali všanc své životy, abychom na to měli dost času. I Remus a Tonksová. Našli jsme ten viteál, ale bylo moc pozdě na to, aby nezemřeli. Já...měl jsem...věděl jsem, že to nejsou všechny. Že je ještě alespoň jeden. Ten had. Viděl jsem to. Měl jsem záblesky, ve kterých jsem viděl Voldemorta, jeho plány, emoce. Dokázal jsem se na něj v Bradavicích napojit vědomě. Tušil jsem, že to není jen tak, že mě s Voldemortem něco spojuje, ale nechtěl jsem na to myslet. Sledovali jsme Voldemorta do loděnice. Chtěli jsme příležitost, jak hada zabít. Viděli jsme tam, jak Voldemort popravil Draca Malfoye. Bylo to kvůli hůlce. Říkal, že tebe zabít nemůže, ale když Malfoy Brumbála odzbrojil, vlastně ho tím porazil. Voldemort nevěděl, že jsem mezitím Draca v souboji porazil já. A to byla hlavní pointa.

Hada jsme sice sledovali, ale neměli jsme ho čím zabít. Mysleli jsme, že Nebelvírův meč je ztracený. Abych to zkrátil. Nakonec ho našel Neville - nebo si meč našel jeho? Toho hada sťal. Bylo to poslední, co v životě udělal. Byl jsem od něj jen malý kousek. Kdybych byl o trochu rychlejší, mohl jsem... mohl jsem do něj vrazit. Nějak ho shodit na stranu nebo cokoliv. Ale nestihl jsem to. Umřel mi před očima. Jako Cedrik. Strašně mě to rozzuřilo. Ten hadí parchant tam stál a smál se mi do obličeje.

Bellatrix mi jednou řekla, že abych dokázal použít kletbu, která se nepromíjí, musím ji myslet vážně. Já jsem tu svou myslel smrtelně vážně. V tu chvíli jsem ho nenáviděl tak, že jsme proti sobě vyslali tu kletbu oba současně. Naše hůlky se spojily. Jenže on měl vlastně moji hůlku, která původně patřila Brumbálovi. Nevydržela to a rozštípla se. Voldemort dostal přímý zásah kletbou, která se nepromíjí. Jenže pak se něco stalo. Jako by jeho magie explodovala a ve zpětném zášlehu mě skrze vlastní hůlku poslala do bezvědomí. Vzbudil jsem se za až za několik týdnů." Harry se odmlčel. Sevřel pevně pokrývku a mimoděk se trochu víc schoulil do sebe. Snape nemluvil. Tuhle část příběhu alespoň rámcově znal z jednoho výtisku Denního věštce, který mu jednou hodil do cely dozorce.

"Když jsem se probral, bylo mi vážně divně. Nálady se mi střídaly co pět minut, nedokázal jsem kolem sebe vystát lidi, ani Rona nebo Hermionu, byl jsem strašlivě vyčerpaný. Celé dny jsem prospal. To se postupně začalo lepšit, ale spolu se zotavováním přišel ten... hlas je špatné slovo. Spíš myšlenky a emoce, které mi nemohly patřit. Neznal jsem je. Měl jsem z nich opravdu strach. Myslel jsem, že mi prostě použitím zakázané kletby přeskočilo. Začal jsem kvůli Hermioně chodit na terapie. A taky proto, že jsem měl nepředvídatelné výbuchy vzteku, při kterých se uvolňovala divoká magie a ničila všechno kolem. Když už jsem si myslel, že se z toho začínám hrabat ven, přišly ty vzpomínky. Jen v záblescích, ale přinutilo mě to přiznat si pravdu. Že jsme všechny viteály nezničili. Zbyl jsem já. Z Voldmeortovy existence nezbylo dost na to, aby mě dokázal vytlačit. Zbyly emoce, posedlosti, touhy a vzpomínky. Pronikají do mě stejně jako já do něho. Už nejsme ani jeden ani druhý. Nebo za chvíli nebudeme. Nedá se to zastavit. Nedá se to zničit. Zkoušel jsem toho hodně. Nejde to.

Naučil jsem vypořádat se s návaly agrese, jak jsem nejlépe uměl. Dokázal jsem dělat práci, kterou jsem si vysnil. Nikdo si ničeho nevšiml. Kromě Rona a Hermiony. Některé věci prostě před nejlepšími přáteli schovat nejdou. Jako třeba to, že když vyčerpám zásoby vnitřní energie, začnu brát životní energii svého těla. Že když jsem... oslabený, stává se ze mě jiný člověk. Že ovládám kouzla na takové úrovni, jakou jsem se neměl kde naučit. A pro kterou jsem ve škole ani neměl vlohy. Že hůlku používám už jen ze zvyku a kvůli krytí, protože ji nepotřebuji. Ani inkantace. Co nevěděli, byla cena, kterou za tuhle sílu platím. Ale to jsou jen malé splátky. Nakonec budu muset vyrovnat účet. Moje tělo není... není na takovou moc stavěné. Možná vydrží deset let, možná jen rok. Ale do té doby mám tolik síly, abych vzal život plně do svých rukou." Harryho hlas se zostřil.

"Když už mě to má zabít, je vhodné té síly plně využít. Svoje dluhy splatíš rozhodně dřív, než jsi čekal, že?" Tou otázkou zaskočil Snapea nepřipraveného, protože mu hlavou běžela podobná myšlenka. Nelíbily se mu pocity, které v něm ta idea vyvolala.

"Ty jizvy sis způsobil sám?" zeptal se raději ostře, aby nabyl kontrolu nad tématem.

"...Tys je viděl," zaznělo konstatování. "Ano, způsobil jsem si je sám. Nějak se mi jednu dobu nechtělo žít jako přepravní schránka pro psychopatického parazita." Harryho hlasem problesklo hluboké vyčerpání.

"Co tě zastavilo?" neústupně vyzvídal Snape.

"Záleží na tom?" mrzutě opáčil Harry.

"Záleží."

"Voldemort se na rozdíl ode mě vždycky smrti bál. Chtěl jsem proti sobě obrátit hůlku, ale smrtící kletbu jsem nemohl seslat. Ta jeho část ve mně tak strašlivě nechtěla zemřít, že jakékoliv kouzlo se prostě nepovedlo. Tak jsem vzal nůž. Jenže každé říznutí vyvolávaly záchvěvy divoké magie, která rány uzavírala. Když jsem se pokusil zranit se na krku, poslal mě ten parazit do bezvědomí. Ale mělo to celé jednu malinkou výhodu. Od té doby se ten parazit přestal samostatně projevovat. Místo toho se soustředí na to, aby se co nejvíc spojil se mnou samotným. Jde mu to skvěle," zhořkl Harryho hlas sebepohrdáním.

"Doufám, že ti to stačilo," ucedil jedovatě na Severuse.

"Prozatím," vstal muž od postele. "Jestli se zvládneš posadit, je tu pořád ještě dost jídla."

Harry se při pomyšlení na jídlo posadit dokázal. Dokonce i ke stolu. Pohled na vlastní kostnaté ruce hu dost znepokojil. S magií to opravdu přehnal. Na míse s polévkou nebylo vůbec poznat, že se z ní ubralo ani že od jejího uvaření už uplynulo pár hodin. Stále se z ní kouřilo a chutnala lahodně. Do Harryho padala jako do bezedné jámy. Výsledek byl až děsivě znatelný. Už při třetí misce vypadal jako vyzáblý teenager, ne jako reklama na koncentrační tábor. Na chvíli vyměnil polévku za sendviče a jablka, ale nakonec se k ní vrátil.

Snape sledoval Pottera, jak získává energii celé tři hodiny. Sám si vzal jen trochu jídla, nakolik mu nevalný apetit dovolil. Bolest v paži už odeznívala, téměř ji neregistroval. Před ní totiž probíhala ukázka naprosto unikátní magie. Za ty tři hodiny jídla Potter získal polovinu ztracené váhy zpět. Kanylu si odpojil po dvou hodinách a současně si vzal zbytek vyživovacího roztoku.

"Vypadá to, že je lepší tě šatit než živit," byla jediná poznámka, kterou Severus na Potterovu adresu za celou tu dobu měl. Vysloužil si tím rozpačitý úsměv a přitakání.


	7. Chapter 7

Když Harry konečně skončil s jídlem, cítil se dostatečně při smyslech a naživu na to, aby se odvážil znovu nadhodit diskuzi o vpádu do Azkabanu. Naštěstí to vypadalo, že Severus se prozatím spokojí pouze s ledovým tónem a tím, že se úzkostlivě vyhýbá tomu, aby se jejich pohledy setkaly, nebo se ho Potter dotkl. Mladý bystrozor se kvůli tomu cítil čím dál hůř. Jako by mu teprve s postupujícícm časem docházelo, co vlastně svému společníkovi udělal. Nemohl to svádět na viteál. Jeho těla znamenalo jeho odpovědnost. Stejně tak ale věděl, že mu to umožnilo napojit Severuse na vlastní sílu. Nestihl mu ani vylíčit, co všechno se se Znamením zla dá udělat. Rozhodně toho bylo dost na to, aby mu Severus jednou odpustil.

Na druhou stranu - jeho odpuštění nepotřebuje. Jsou svázaní sliby. Aby je plnili, na to mezi nimi nemusí panovat přátelské vztahy. Harrymu však to pomyšlení zakroutilo žaludkem. Jeho život nabral pořádně bláznívý směr od okamžiku, kdy se probudil u sv. Munga. Ovšem vyhlídka na to, že mu nakonec nejspíš zbude jen Snape - ledový, vzteklý, jedovatý a všechno jen ne přátelský - ta vyhlídka naháněla Harrymu husí kůži. Ta doba, kterou spolu stráví, stejně nebude nepřekonatelně dlouhá. Harry to v sobě cítil. Vlastní magii, která mu užírala život. Na chvíli jako by ucítil dotek léta z minulosti, která se snad stala někomu jinému. Jeho rostoucí depresi to jen prohloubilo.

"Mám už v podstatě hotový plán. Ale potřebuji vědět, jestli to zvládneš," nadhodil. Nečekal na jedovaté poznámky a rychle pokračoval: "Přestrojíš se za mě. Bude muset stačit maskovací iluze, mnoholičný lektvar nemám. Musíš se nechat jako Harry Potter vidět někde na veřejnosti. A musíme to přesně časově sehrát. V tu dobu, kdy se tebe budou pokoušet sbalit bystrozorové, tak se já postarám o záležitosti na ministerstvu. Až ucítíš povolání, necháš se chytit. Řekni ti, jak mi dátz znamení. Nejlepší by bylo, kdybys to načasoval tak, abys byl zrovna v místnosti s Kadeřkou. Když ne, uděláš to v cele. Nebo kdykoliv jindy bys měl pocit, že ti hrozí reálné nebezpečí smrti či Mozkomorova polibku. Připomínky?" Harry se v křesle pokusil uvolnit, aby nepůsobil jako uzlíček neštěstí. Cítil, jak se mu síla vrací. Taky tušil že do půl hodiny dostane zase ukrutný hlad. S tím se nedalo nic dělat. Musí vypadat silný. Jinak tak udrží situaci pod kontrolou.

"Takže ti udělám volavku. Máte opravdu důvěru v moji schopnost přežití, pane Pottere," ušklíbl se Severus hořce.

"Musí to vypadat, že tě našli náhodou. Potřebuji, aby co nejvíc bystrozorů vyklidilo ministerstvo," pokrčil rameny Harry. "A taky svědka, že jsem tam v tu dobu nebyl."

"Z jakého důvodu?" pozvedl obočí Snape.

"Vezmu smlouvy a poctím pana ministra Imperiem," zkonstatoval jednoduše Potter. Na chvíli tím Severuse ohromil. Potter a Imperius?! Tvrdě se mu připomnělo, co je muž před ním zač. Jako by to ještě kdy potřeboval zdůraznit. Co se týkalo viteálu, zůstávalo jeho vnitřní já obdivuhodně natvrdlé a nebelvírsky se stupindně konejšilo falešnými nadějemi.

"Zakleju ho, dám mu příkazy, vezmu smlouvy a další důkazy, a uklidím se do bezpečí. Pak ti dám znamení, abys mě zavolal. Opravdu by mě potěšilo, kdybys mě zavolal rovnou ke Kadeřkovi," přimhouřil pomstychtivě oči Potter.

"Možná to pro tebe bude novinka, Pottere, ale zvládnu maximálně utéct tak maximálně dvěma průměrným bystrozorům. Tři, když mám výhodu terénu a štěstí. Rozhodně ne celé oddělení," zasyčel Snape. Připadalo mu to jako sebevražedná mise.

"Podělím se s tebou o sílu, jestli je problém v tom. A když se budeš držet na veřejnosti, kde je hodně lidí, nepůjdou po tobě přímo. Nezapomeň, že jsem oficiálně unesený, ne hledaný jako zločinec. Musíš zdržovat co nejdéle to půjde, pak udělat pořádný zmatek a začít utíkat, jestli budeš muset získat čas. To umíš, ne?" sekl Harry po společníkovi pohledem. Snape stiskl hněvivě rty. Ta poznámka zaryla hlouběji, než měla.

"Kdyby po tobě šli naostro, zmiz sem a dej mi vědět. Tu část s Azkabanem bychom odložili. Ale akce na ministerstvu se podařit prostě musí."

"Už jsi někdy sestavil plán, který by vyšel, Pottere?" jedovatý sarkasmus z otázky mistra lektvarů přímo odkapával.

"Ne," uculil se Harry. "Ale taky jsem nikdy neměl jako podporu něco kolem sedmdesáti let vzpomínek génia. Smutné je, jak se ta genialita podepsala na jeho psychickém zdraví," usoudil Potter, zatímco se pořád usmíval. Severusovi začal po páteři přejíždět mráz.

"Ty si pořád myslíš, že existuje způsob, jak nás oddělit. Ale ten není, Severusi. Nic nedokáže přetnout nenávist, která nás vzájemně provázala." Spontánní reakci na jeho vlastní myšlenky Potter Snapea vyděsil. Proklínal svou neschopnost nitrobrany. A ten spratek mu zase začal říkat křestním jménem-!

"Nesahej na mě!" téměř vykřikl a hůlkou mířil na Pottera dřív, než si to sám uvědomil. Jeho vlastní hůlkou, kterou mu ještě nevrátil. Potter strnul ve svém pohybu směrem k němu. Úsměv na jeho tváři dostal spíš formu labilního šklebu.

"Nechám tě být nahoře...?" navrhl s hranou nevinností.

"Zpátky, nebo tě prokleju," zasyčel Severus. Strach přebila zuřivost. Jak se ten spratek OPOVAŽUJE?!

"Neprokleješ," zatrylkoval Potter a naklonil se blíž.

"Tak ne," ušklíbl se Severus, kterého varovně zasvědil obojek na krku. Zaťal dlaň volné ruky. Nemohl se pořádně rozpřáhnout, ale pěst i tak dopadla s uspokojujícím zaduněním. Potter s vyjeknutím upadl.

"Tak tohle jsem nečekal," zamračil se. "Co tě na představě sexu tak žere? Jako panic už stejně neumřeš," prohlásil téměř vyčítavě. Severus si i přes oslepující vztek všiml, že zatímco Potter zkouší meze jeho trpělivosti a vlastního štěstí, jeho oči jsou tak chladné, že vypadají mrtvě. V tu chvíli nemyslel na nic jiného, než jak tomu zmetkovi pořádně ublížit. Vztekem téměř viděl černě.

"Nemám zájem o sex s živoucí mrtvolou. A ty už nic jiného nejsi, Pottere," odsekával slovo za slovem. Harrymu zmizela barva z tváře. Těma vyhaslýma očima se přehnala bolest. Ztěžka se zvedl a otočil se ke Snapeovi zády.

"Ty jsi jí zase donedávna byl, Snape. A momentálně toho můžeš ztratit mnohem víc než já. Tak pro příště drž zobák," pronesl chladně.

Severus sevřel čelisti. Ta slova ho rozhněvala ještě víc. Hlavně proto, že se až příliš blížila pravdě.

"Budou tři hodiny odpoledne. Všude bude plno lidí. Myslím, že s plánem nemusíme otálet," otočil se k němu zpět Harry s výrazem podobným tomu, jaký měl, když ho opustilo šílenství ze ztráty Grangerové. Severus byl ještě pořád moc rozzlobený na to, aby to vnímal.

"Na co čekáš? Na pošetilé mávání hůlkou? Už na sobě iluzi máš, můžeš jít!" vyštěkl Potter. "Signál znamení pošle, když řekneš zaklínadlo Morsmordre. Abys mě přivolal, prostě mi dáš signál, zbytek zařídím já!" vyštěkl.

"Nashle v pekle," vyplivl nenávistně Snape a _přemístil_ se.

"Jak pravdivé," zašeptal Harry do prázdné místnosti. Dá Snapeovi chvíli, aby měli šanci si ho všimnout.

 _Živoucí mrtvola...Nic jiného nejsi, Pottere,_ opakoval mu Snapeův hlas v myšlenkách pořád dokola. Tak takhle ho tedy Severus vidí? Bolest se do něj zažrala jako kyselina. Opravdu se nenáviděl. Nenáviděl toho parazita v sobě. Nenáviděl Snapea za to, jaký umí být bastard. Ale hlavně a především - sebe. Musel po něm zase vyjet jako zvrácený psychopat, že? Nestačilo, co mu udělal předchozí den. Nestačilo, že jeho doteku se Severus od té doby úzkostlivě vyhýbal. Ta zrůda v něm chtěla toho hrdého muže znovu na kolenou. Harrymu se ze sebe chtělo zvracet. Mimoděk si přejel po jizvách na předloktích. Kéž by to tenkrát dokázal skončit.

 _Moc ti toho nezbylo, Pottere. Tak by ses aspoň o to poslední mohl postarat. Což jsi ty, Ron a Snape,_ pomyslel si. Jenže doopravdy už mu zůstala jen pomsta. Dokázal v sobě vykřesat vražedný hněv. Dokázal ještě cítit bolest. Dokázal nenávidět i toužit. Nejsilnější emoce přetrvávaly, ale vyhasínaly pomalu všechny. Pohlcovalo je šílenství. To samé, co užíralo Voldemorta. Harry lpěl na všem, co jej poutalo k ostatním. Jenže svět se rozhodl, že mu vezme postupně každého, koho kdy miloval. Co na tom, že jeden z těch lidí je s ním do smrti nerozlučně spjat. A Snape jeho smrt nejspíš netrpělivě očekává.

Díky Kráturovi našel svůj neviditelný plášť. Narychlo sestrojil improvizovaný převlek upravením svého starého. Neměl možnost ověřit si, jestli bystrozorové skutečně Severuse sledují. Dal mu dvacet minut k dobru, než se přemístil. Postupoval opatrně. Na ministerstvo se dostal vchodem pro návštěvníky. Vmísil se do neuvěřitelného davu kouzelníků, kteří vyřizovali svoje záležitosti s úřady a postupně se propracovával k bystrozorským kancelářím. Na toaletách před nimi spřes sebe přehodil plášť.

Aby se dostal k ministrově kanceláři, musel projít kolem svého bývalého oddělení, přes dvojici bystrozorů na stráži u prvních dveří do předsíně a, pokud je ministr přítomen, ještě přes jeho osobní ochranku. Počínaje předsíní začínala těžkotonážní strážná kouzla. Jakékoliv kouzlo se monitorovalo a muselo se zanést, řádně vysvětlené, do hlášení. Některé druhy kouzel spustily poplach, jiné protikletby, další vyprovokavaly znehybňující zaklínadla. Harry zhruba věděl, co které dělá. Také však věděl, že ministrova stráž má povolovače magie vytvořené z hodnostních odznaků.

Při průchodu kolem bystrozorského oddělení se pro sebe spokojeně zašklebil. Zůstali nováčci - čtyři - s jedním naopak o hodně služebně starším kolegou. Nikdo, kdo by ho mohl skutečně ohrozit. Jiná věc ho však napadla opravdu pozdě. Tak se rozčílil kvůli Snapeovi, že opomněl jeden důležitý detail. Neví, jestli je ministr u sebe v kanceláři.

Zjistí to rychle...hned, jak vyřídí první pár stráží. Jediné, co potřeboval, bylo, je dostat od těch dveří, aby náhodou nespustili poplach. Nebyl si totiž jistý, jestli strážná kouzla nepřesahují i přes stanoviště první stráže.

Samozřejmě, že je nachytal na naivní fintu starou jako lidstvo samo. Který ochránce zákona by nefungoval na čistých reflexech, když pár kroků od něj někdo omdlí. Nebo lépe - mdlobu předstírá, což řečený strážce zákona nemůže v tu chvíli vědět. Harry je tak rozhodil, že k němu vyběhli oba. Sotva se dostali do jeho těsné blízkosti, zůstali stát jak přimrazení, s prázdným pohledem lidí podrobených Imperiu. Oba dva znal jen od vidění. Nebudilo to v něm žádný pocit sounáležitosti.

"Je ministr v kanceláři?" zeptal se jich tiše Harry.

"Ano," odpověděli unisono.

"Má tam ještě někoho?"

"Za deset minut je hlášená návštěva. Reportéři Denního Věštce."

"Nepustíte je dál. Řeknete, že se vyskytla urgentní záležitost a ministr musel odcestovat. Jděte na svá místa a chovejte se přirozeně," nařídil jim Harry.

"Máš povolovač pole?" zeptal se toho napravo.

"Ano. Strážná kouzla sahají tři kroky před dveře," zadrmolil bystrozor.

"Vezmu si ho, díky," ušklíbl se Harry. Vážně to bude tak strašně jednoduché? Odebral bystrozorovi odznáček a připnul si ho na vnitřní stranu hábitu, aby nebyl hned vidět.

Nebylo to až _tak_ jednoduché. Popletal si zřejmě myslel, že zvýšením počtu osobních stráží ze dvou na čtyři poslílí jeho bezpečí. Harryho se slabým zaujetím napadlo, kde se vlastně nachází jeho limit u kleteb, které se nepromíjejí. Věděl, že Imperius není jen o magické síle. Kdyby chtěl ty muže ovládat déle a dokonaleji, aby to nepoznali ani přátelé a rodina, dokázal by stěží manipulovat dvěma. Ovšem takhle jednoduše ve stylu 'neruš a dělej svou práci' to byla hračka. Ti čtyři nedokázali ani zvednout hůlky. _Opravdová elita,_ pomyslel si Harry jízlivě.

Vešel do ministrovy kanceláře. Popletal podrážděně vzhlédl od papírů na stole.

"To už jsou-" nedořekl. Kletba Imperius ho uhodila naprosto nepřipraveného. Ne že by jí měl šanci vzdorovat. Sedmý člověk začínal Harrymu způsobovat rostoucí bolest hlavy. Cítil vědomí všech obětí Imperia na okraji vlastních myšlenek jako dotěrné štěnice. Mohl se s kterýmkoliv spojit zblízka i na dálku. Byl si však poměrně jistý, že kdyby se na jedno z těch vědomí zaměřil příliš, ztratí vládu nad ostatními.

"Je tu odposlech?" začal výslech svižně.

"Ne."

"Přines mi originál i kopie smlouvy s Harry Potterem a veškerou dokumentaci vztahující se k obchodu s vězni v Azkabanu," nařídil mu Potter.

"Ano," zvedl se Popletal. Jen při pohledu na něj se mladému bystrozorovi dělalo zle. Ten chlap byl naprosto odporný. Zaplatí za všechno. Když měl tlustý svazek dokumentů před sebou, zmenšil je a schoval do kapsy.

"Je to všechno?"

"Ne, polovina smluv a dokumentů je v kanceláři ředitele Azkabanu." Harry kývl, to věděl.

"Jak zemřela Hermiona Grangerová?" přiostřil se mu hlas. Letmo zachytil nějaké dohadování od předních dveří. Reportéři dorazili.

"Na následky mnohočetného zásahu paralyzující kletbou," mumlal Popletal. Z koutku úst mu začal vytékat pramínek slin.

"Nařídil jsi to?" zasyčel Harry. Ubohá Hermiona! To nebyla vůbec rychlá smrt. Musela se udusit. Kdyby ji chtěli zachránit, stačilo kouzlo první pomoci! Muž málem prohrál boj o sebevládu a zabil toho tlusťocha hned. Ale potřeboval to slyšet.

"Nedal jsem k tomu příkaz. Moje soukromé přání si někteří bystrozorové špatně vyložili." Harry nevěřil vlastním uším. Popletal se i pod Imperiem vykrucoval!

"Jména!" zavrčel.

"Dawlish, Leroy, Allbought."

"Dobře," klepl si o nohu Harry hůlkou. "Teď mě dobře poslouchej, ty nechutná napodobenino člověka. Vezmeš si indispoziční volno hned ode dneška. Budeš doma a nebudeš přijímat návštěvy.Až vyjde v novinách zpráva o tom, jak jsi nechutně obchodoval s vězni, napíšeš dojemný, naprosto věrohodný dopis na rozloučenou a na nějaké pevné větvi se pomocí ještě pevnějšího provazu oběsíš. Zemřeš. Do toho dopisu napíšeš, jak moc lituješ svých činů a že s hanbou bys nedokázal žít. Musí být absolutně důvěryhodný. Rozuměls mi? Budu vědět o všem, co děláš."

"A-ano," zadrmolil Popletal.

"Těším se, až ti půjdu na pohřeb," ušklíbl se Harry. Vyšel z kanceláře. Upravil paměť strážím a zbavil je Imperia. Okamžitě se mu ulevilo a mohl upravit vládu nad Popletalem, aby dělal i něco jiného, než stál a slintal.

Dostal se z budovy stejně snadno, jako do ní. Bylo načase. Nějak cítil, že Severus se začíná dostávat do úzkých. Lehce mu dal přes znamení najevo, že on je hotový. Pak se vrátil domů a čekal. Cítil se...nijak. Hněv ho přešel a žal nad smrtí nejlepší přítelkyně bledl jako dávná vzpomínka. Jako by uplynula desetiletí, ne dny. Změní se to, až se pomstí? Nebo zůstane jako živoucí mrtvola, kterou ho Snape nazval?


	8. Chapter 8

Snape tak zuřil, že se přemístil na první místo, které ho napadlo - na nádraží King's Cross. To samozřejmě splňovalo podmínku, že se tam nachází hodně lidí. Nicméně si Severus uvědomil, že nezvolil šťastně. Téměř okamžitě se dal do ostré chůze směrem k Příčné ulici. Nádraží je příliš anonymní. Lidé si tam nevšímaji jeden druhého. Tam by ho dostali téměř okamžitě. Přehledné úseky si krátil _přemisťováním_ , přesto na sobě cítil víc než jeden vrtavý pohled. Rozhodně se nemusel snažit na sebe nijak poutat pozornost. Potterova podoba ji přitahovala jako magnet. Jen nad tím pomyšlením skřípal zuby.

Cesta k Děravému kotli mu zabrala asi deset minut. Krátce zaváhal, než vešel. Měl proč. Lokál naplněný kouzelníky k prasknutí ztichl a všichni jako jeden muž na něj zírali.

"Pane Pottere-?!" zvolal hostinský Tom div ne se slzami v očích. "Vy jste živý!" zajásal. Tím jako by spustil lavinu. Každý chtěl s Potterem mluvit. Vědět, co se stalo, jak mu je, kde byl, jestli už o něm ví ministerstvo... _všechno_. Naštěstí se Snape nemohl dostat přes proud toho vyslýchání. U Merlina, jak by reagoval Potter? O tom neměl ani tušení. Harry by se nejspíš usmíval a děkoval za to, jakou o něj měli všichni starost. 'Nový' Potter se nejspíš choval jinak. Nebo ne?

"No tak, lidi, nechte ho vydechnout, chudáka!" zahalasil Tom. Přeřval dokonce i to brebentění. Severusovi zalehlo v uších. Uplynulo devatenáct minut od doby, co se přemístil.

"Pane Pottere, chcete něco k jídlu? Samozřejmě na účet podniku," usmíval se na něj Tom široce. Okamžitě se přidalo asi deset dalších kouzelníků a čarodějek, které ho chtěli také pozvat alespoň na čaj či skleničku. Severus je chtěl odmítnout. než si uvědomil, že nedojezené jídlo či nedopitý čaj je skvělá výmluva, proč se tu zdržet. Proto na jídlo hostinskému kývl. Přišlo mu opravdu nenormální, jak taková stupidita projasnila Tomův obličej.

V rekordním čase před ním stál talíř s jídlem. Vzpomněl si na starý vtip o Děravém kotli: "Sežer to jídlo dřív, než sežere tebe! Haha." Jeho kotleta naštěstí nejevila známky života. I brambory se tvářily normálně. Dvacet dva minut od přemístění.

Otevření dveří spíš vycítil, než aby ho zahlédl. Měl pro takové věci cit. A že ho někdo sleduje, to by poznal i ve spánku. Začal se trochu víc bavit s lidmi kolem, aby měl záminku se otáčet. Jídla uždiboval jen symbolicky.

Nejdřív přišli dva, oblečení v civilu. Po dvou minutách jeden další, ten jen prošel do Příčné ulice. Po další minutě skupinka tří bystrozorů. Všichni v civilní oblečení. Jako by však měli své povolání napsané na čele. Snape se musel v duchu zašklebit. Tipoval by, že jich ještě několik zůstalo venku. Rozhodně možnost, že se tu opravdu objevil Potter, nepodcenili ani trochu. Takže opravdu vylidnil alespoň polovinu bystrozorského oddělení.

Třicet jedna minut. Vešel jediný muž v bystrozorské uniformě. Přitáhl okamžitě pohledy všech v místnosti, podobně jako předtím Snape/Potter.

"Pane Pottere, jsem opravdu rád, že vás vidím," usmál se bystrozor. Ve Snapeovi zatrnulo. Jestli ten člověk Pottera znal, rychle ho odhalí.

"Co pro vás mohu udělat?" zeptal se přátelsky. Potterův hlas vycházející z jeho úst ho opravdu iritoval. Potter to krytí vytvořil zatraceně dobře

"Potřebujeme s vámi mluvit ohledně vaší absence," oplatil mu úsměv bystrozor. Nedosáhl mu k očím.

"Samozřejmě. Jen dojím a hned se vám budu věnovat," Snapea napadlo, že se ještě jednou usměje a nejspíš umře na přeslazenost. Za to, jak bystrozor jen stěží ovládl svoje podráždění, to ovšem skoro i stálo. Ministerské poskoky nesnášel víc než Pottera. Jenže to, co sídlilo v Harrym nenáviděl nejvíc ze všeho. Jen letitá praxe udržela na jeho obličeji bezstarostně neutrální výraz, když se obrátil zpět ke svému talíři. Periferním viděním vnímal, jak bystrozor sjel očima k jednomu z nově příchozích. ten mu nepatrně kývl.

"Myslím, že i mě přijde vhod šálek čaje," rozhodl se bystrozor. Dostal svůj šálek ve třicáté páté minutě. Ve čtyřicáté už mu zbývala jen třetina šálku.

"Někam spěcháte, pane Pottere?" nadhodil bystrozor. Jeho přítomnost magicky umlčela povídavé štamgasty. Vrátili se k vlastním malým rozhovorům. Severus však vnímal, jak špicují uši a snaží se uslyšet něco zajimavého.

"Ne, proč?" opáčil.

"Pořád sledujete hodiny," pousmál se nepříjemně. "Máte tu s někým schůzku?" nadhodil. _Něco ví_ , napověděly Snapeovi instinkty.

"Ani ne. Opravdu se mi líbí dekorace těch hodin," odehrál narážku. Zachytil Tomův nadšený pohled. Hostinský si opravdu myslel, že by někdo mohl mohl vycpaného jezevce s hodinami v tlamě považovat za hezkého? Severus se vnitřně otřásl. Dál se nimral v jídle.

"Schází vám apetit?" nevzdával se bystrozor. Snape si uvědomil, že se mu nepředstavil. Musel nutně předpokládat, že Pottera zná a Potter zná jeho. Jak dlouho může trvat akce na ministerstvu?

"Rychlé jídlo kazí zažívání," dovolil troše svého obvyklého sarkasmu proniknout do hlasu.

"Chápu. Ale znáte přece pracovní postupy, pane Pottere. Ty vám nemusím připomínat. Chtěl bych vás požádat, abyste si pospíšil," přitlačil muž. Dva z 'civilů' se zvedli, zaplatili svoje čaje a odešli ve směru Příčné ulice.

"Samozřejmě," kývl chápavě Severus, Nemohl se zbavit dojmu, že všechno, co ten muž pronese, jej má nějak otestovat. Hlavně měl pocit, že v těch testech selhává. Neměl dost informací, aby svou roli mohl sehrát přesvědčivěji. Čtyřicet pět minut. Zachytil další výměnu pohledů a gestem naznačenou číslici pět. Dají mu posledních pět minut, než přestanou předstírat zdvořilost. Hezké vědět. Počkal čtyři minuty, než ostentativně odstrčil talíř.

"Můžeme jít," probodl bystrozora očima. Velmi nahlas a srdečně poděkoval všem, se kterými předtím mluvil. Zabil tím další dvě minuty. Padesát jedna minut. Dveře hospody jako by ho najednou oddělovaly od jiné reality. Nepříjemně se blížily. Vnímal pohyb za sebou. Další bystrozor v civilu vstal a odešel na dvorek oddělující hospodu od Příčné ulice. Ostatní zůstali na svých místech. Hlavně nenápadně.

"Pane Pottere, jdete špatným směrem. Z mudlovské ulice se přece nebudeme přemisťovat," zatrylkoval bystrozor se výrazným zadostiučiněním v hlase.

"Ah, jistě," zahrál Severus roztržitost. Měl naprosto přesnou představu, kam se s ním hodlají přemístit. Poslední pohled na hodiny. Padesát dva minut. Upřímně zadoufal, že Potterovi to stačilo.

Sotva překročil práh dvorku, staly se dvě věci téměř současně. Kouzla zabouchla a zapečetila dveře hospody. A jeho předloktí ožilo pronikavou bolestí. Trhnul sebou. Už zapomněl, jak povolání bolí.

"Nervózní?" ušklíbl se bystrozor. Na Severuse mířilo pět hůlek a on si špatně vysvětlil jeho škubnutí.

"Vaši hůlku, pane...Pottere," natáhl volnou ruku. Před jménem udělal pauzu schválně. Severus mu s nicneříkajícím výrazem podal Potterovu hůlku. Viděl, jak se ten muž zmateně zamračil. Samozřejmě nečekal, že bude mít podvodník správnou hůlku. Takže netušil, co Potter zvládne bez ní.

Vpřed postoupil mladý maskovaný bystrozor, se kterým si předtím kolega vyměňoval neverbální signály.

"Pane Pottere, jste podezřelý ve věci napomáhání k útěku smrtijedu Severusi Snapeovi, poškození státního majetku a napadení několika bystrozorů. Do doby vznesení či zamítnutí obvinění budete zadržen. Vaše hůlka se zabavuje. Máte právo mlčet a vše, co řeknete, může být použito proti vám. Vyzývám vás, abyste nekladl odpor." Na jeho poslední slova ostatní instinktivně pozvedli hůlky o trochu výš. Severus ovšem neměl nejmenší důvod odporovat.

"Samozřejmě. Jsem vám plně k dispozici," usmál se. Alespoň vyvést lidi z míry ještě umí. Sklidil pár udivených pohledů a jeden opravdu vzteklý - od oblíbeného uniformovaného bystrozora.

"Přemístím se s vámi," drapl ho za paži daleko hruběji, než situace vyžadovala. Vzápětí se se svým zajatcem přemístil.

Když Severusovi zmizely ze zorného pole mžitky po asistovaném přemisťování, proti své vůli zbledl. Na Azkaban rozhodně příjemné vzpomínky neměl. Vlastně doufal, že ať už s ním Potter udělá cokoliv, už nikdy tu obludnost nenavštíví. Na jisté úrovni chápal, že banda psychicky a emočně týraných a pološílených vězňů je lehčí co se týče zabezpečení. Jenže byl jedním z nich víc než rok. Pouhý pocit z mozkomorů kroužících nad nimi způsoboval, že se cítil slabý v kolenou. Nevzpamatoval se ještě ani natolik, aby dokázal alespoň minutu štít svou mysl proti těm stvůrám.

Neměl šanci nějak se sebrat. Jeho dozorce - teď už na toho muže tak myslel - jej neúprosně táhl vpřed k pomalu se otevírající bráně. Zevnitř zářily rudé kletby na hrotech magických samostřílů. Vítal je snad celý zbytek bystrozorské oddělení. Napočítal osm mužů a dvě ženy. _Jak chce tohle Potter dokázat?_ otřásl se v duchu Severus. Jestli to ten fracek zpacká a on tu zůstane...

Teď by dostal Mozkomorův polibek, to věděl zatraceně jistě. Nikdo doopravdy nevěděl, co s lidmi potom děje. Mohlo by to být daleko horší než pomalé hnití ve vězeňské cele. Nebo by to mohlo znamenat požehnanou smrt.

"Leroy, Allbought, Dawlish a Hořepka, doprovodíte podezřelého a vystřídáte Locka, Prettovou, Campbellovou a Trevena. Vy ostatní se vrátíte do úřadu. Dobrá práce," postoupil vpřed velitel ostrahy Azkabanu. Ach, jak dobře znal Severus jeho tvář. Poznal i dva dozorce, kteří měli na starosti blok, ve kterém ho drželi. Jeho dozorce se s nikým nevyměnil. Z Azkabanské ostrahy se vyčlenili beze slov čtyři lidé a spolu se zbytkem útvaru, který Severuse zadržel, vyšli stále pootevřenou branou.

Když se za nimi vrata zabrouchla s temným zaduněním, znělo to Severusovi jako jeho vlasntí umíráček. Co by Potter vymyslel, kdyby se ukázalo, že bez slov a bez hůlky Morsmordre nesvede?

Jenže Potter věděl, že svede. Každý smrtijed to svedl, i ten nejslabší. Severus si teprve v současnosti uvědomil důvod. Znamení zla bylo geniální, zvrácené a neskutečně mocné. Ne jen hloupý svolávací signál. Reagovalo na pouhé vyslovení zaklínadla, jako by mohlo samo myslet. A kdo vlastně řekl, že nemůže? Obsahovalo značné množství magie toho, kdo jej nosil i toho, kdo jej vpálil. Jako vsazený magický artefakt.

"Pohyb," strčil do něj 'jeho' dozorce. Šel. Kam ho zavedou? Dolů do výslechových kobek? Do cely? Za Kadeřkou? Kéž by tam. Mohl by zavolat Pottera a snad by se jim podařilo odsud vyváznout. Jenže na schodišti jej vzali směrem dolů. Takže výslech. Jestli ví, že není Potter, přinutí ho vzít veritasérum. To by znamenalo konec. Před téměř rokem a půl jeho vliv za velkou cenu ovládl. To teď nedokáže. Mysl se regeneruje obdivuhodně dlouho. Prozradil by všechno. Jediné, co mu teď zbývalo, bylo pouto skrze Znamení zla.

Vedli ho šerou chodbou vytesanou do skály. Další schody dolů. Kdyby necítil obavy, určitě by začal. Výslechy se v nejnižších sklepeních provádějí z pár zásadních důvodů. Za prvé - není slyšet řev vyslýchaného. Za druhé - někde bývá pohodlná podzemní jáma, kam se dají uklidit ostatky. Jestli Potterova magie selže, Snape už nikdy světlo světa nejspíš neuvidí.

Na konci opravdu chladné a vlhké chodby je vítaly jedny jediné dveře. Jeden z azkabanských dozorců je otevřel. Severuse uhodil do nosu smrad dezinfekce. Žaludek se mu zkroutil. To - nevypadalo - vůbec - dobře. Vědomí, že Potter jen čeká na signál, ho trochu uklidňovalo. Vecpali ho do té malé místnosti s jediným kusem zařízení - mohutným křeslem schopným odsouzence omotat magickými řetězy. Severus ho znal opravdu lépe, než by chtěl. Navzdory situaci i zdravému rozumu se sebral. Povedlo se mu vnitřně naladit na svoje osobité sarkastické brnění. Rozhodl se totiž důvěřovat Potterovi. Koneckonců, složil mu slib. Jakmile se mu někdo pokusí ublížit, prostě ho zavolá. Předstírané hrdinství rozhodně nestálo na vrcholu jeho priorit, když nemusel nutně hrát o čas.

Sotva ho dozorce postrčil do křesla, řetězy ožily. Pevně sevřely kotníky, zápěstí i čelo. Mohl se teď dívat jen přímo před sebe a omezeně do stran tak moc, jak mu dovolilo periferní vidění. Kov chladil a hrany okovů se zařezávaly do kůže.

"Díky, teď to s Dawlishem zvládneme," obrátil se 'Severusův' dozorce na eskort. "Přede dveřmi zůstane Hořepka a Allbought," nařídil. Severus si vyvodil, že jméno toho dozorce je v tom případě Leroy. Zůstala tu s ním zřejmě 'zasvěcená' klika bystrozorů. Zamrazilo ho z toho, jak přesně Potter předpokládal události, ke kterým dojde. Samozřejmě zároveň doufal, že se věci nepokazí přesně v okamžiku, kdy dojde na to, aby ho Potter vytáhl ven.

"Teď si pěkně v klidu pohovoříme," švihl Leroy hůlkou. Severuse jako by ovanul horký vzduch z trouby. Iluze zmizela, kouzlo ji sundalo. Žaludek se mu nervózně zkroutil.

"Snape, jaké překvapení," předvedl mu bystrozor úžasný žraločí úsměv. "Bylo hned jasné, že nejsi Potter. Na koho jsi čekal v hospodě, hm?" zlehla si poklepal hůlkou o dlaň. Severus na něm viděl, že jen čeká na možnost ji použít. Nic se nezměnilo. Ať už sloužil Voldemortovi nebo ho vyslýchali bystrozorové, platilo jediné pravidlo. Hlavně mluvit. Minimalizovat důvody pro fyzické ublížení a držet se pravdy natolik, kolik se zrovna hodilo.

"Na Pottera," odpověděl stručně.

"Nějaký ochotný odpovídat," trochu zkysl Leroyovi pohled. Těšil se na zábavu. Dawlishe Severus nemohl vidět, stál za křeslem a mlčel. Ten Snapea znervózňoval víc.

"Kde je Potter teď?"

"Nevím," odpověděl po pravdě Severus.

"Proč tě vytáhl z Azkabanu?"

"Nesvěřil se mi se svými pohnutkami."

"Ale no tak. K čemu by takovou smrtijedskou špínu potřeboval? Co jsi pro něj měl udělat?"

"A nechcete mi rovnou říct, co chcete slyšet?" ušklíbl se Severus. Půlka obličeje mu vybuchla v řezavé bolesti. Řezné rány bolí ošklivě. Primitivní útoky silou člověka znervózní, hlavně když se nemůže hýbat.

"Musím doručit vzkaz Kadeřkovi," odpověděl Snape. Když už se tu nechá proklínat, ať to má aspoň efekt.

"Řekni ho nám," založil si ruce Leroy.

"Nemůžu." Severus by se ušklíbl, kdyby ho poslouchala pravá polovina obličeje.

"Bude mi radostí přesvědčit tě o opaku," téměř zasněně se usmál bystrozor.

"K ničemu ti to nebude. Podívej se mi na krk," _idiote,_ dodal v duchu Severus. Neprohledali ho, neskenovali ho... Byli si sami sebou zatraceně jistí. Leroy mu kouzlem serval šátek, který skrýval vpálený obojek. Pobaveně hvízdl.

"Dawlishi, koukej. Potter se nezdá," zachechtal se. "Hotové umělecké dílo. Jedno tetování je Snapeovi asi málo," pořád se smál. "Tahle kletbička je skvělá, měla mě samotného napadnout. Dá se s ní dělat _spousta_ zajímavých věcí. Na druhou stranu, kdo by chtěl, aby mu držela taková špína jako ty," ušklíbl se. "Když tu byl Malfoy, byla to jiná podívaná. A těším se, až sem dostaneme Pottera." Leroyovi lačně zasvítily oči. Snapeovi se navalilo. K Luciovi pocítil lítost. Mohl si jen domýšlet, co s ním ti zmetkové dělali. Neslyšel o něm ani slovo od doby, co ho chytili. A tomu prasáckýmu zmetkovi jeho přání s radostí splní. Pottera sem rozhodně dostane.

"Čeho se ta zpráva týká?" promluvil Dawlish Snapeovi za zády.

"Mám mu říct, kdy si pro něj Potter chce přijít," opáčil hbitě Snape.

"Vidíš, že tuhle hru umí Snape hrát, Leroy. Prasárny si nech, až tu Pottera budeš opravdu mít," setřel Dawlish kolegu líně.

"Takže Potter se sem chystá, hm? Ten chlap se doopravdy zbláznil. Hádám, že tě vezmeme za ředitelem, abychom mohli pro toho našeho Zlatého chlapce připravit řádné uvítání. Pak se ti můžeme věnovat celý zbytek dne," protáhl spokojeně Leroy.

"Jen se přesvědčíme, že na tobě není nějaký...dáreček," dodal Dawlish. Teprve teď provedl kompletní skenovací kouzla. samozřejmě, že nic nenašla. Obojek ani Znamení zla nespouštěly u takovýchto kouzel alarm.

Na bystrozorův pokyn se řetězy ze Severuse odplazily. Dawlish ho zezadu drapl za rameno a vytáhl na nohy. Leroy zabouchal na dveře smluvené heslo. Otevřely se.

"Vezmeme toho šmejda za ředitelem. Potter si ho pojistil transportním obojkem, aby mohl říct některé věci jen jemu," shrnul kolegům situaci Leroy. "Je prověřený."

Vzali Snapea mezi sebe a ostrým krokem vystoupali z podzemí až do patra, kde sídlila ředitelská kancelář. Snapeovi se opravdu ulevilo, když toho tlustého červoidního zmetka uviděl.

"Co se děje?" vyjel na ně ředitel. Očividně se jejich náhlého vstupu lekl.

"Pane, Potter si ho pojistil proti výslechu. Chce sem přijít a po téhle špíně vzkazuje, kdy to bude. Očividně mu definitivně přeskočilo," vysvětloval hned Leroy. Kadeřka nevypadal, že by mu ta představa přišla tak vtipná jako jeho podřízenému.

"Tak prosím, pane Snape. Kdy se sem hodlá pan Potter dostavit?" obrátil se na zajatce nacvičeně uhlazeným tónem. Sevrus opravdu litoval, že se nemůže ušklíbnout. Mimika ho kvůli zranění nechtěla moc poslouchat.

"Právě teď. Morsmordre," pronesl zřetelně a se zadostiučinením. Ten druhý pocit si vyčítal už o malou chvíli později.

"Ty jeden šmejd-!" zařval na něj Leroy, ale švih hůlkou už nedokončil. Realita se na chvíli změnila ve vyjící smršť. Severus stihl jen zavřít oči v očekávání nárazu. Ten však nepřišel.

"Dobrá práce. Vypadáš děsně," ozval se vedle něj Harryho hlas. Nepovažoval za nutné tohle komentovat. Rozhlédl se po místnosti. Nábytek se změnil v třísky. Kadeřka vypadal jako jehelníček. Podle kvilu zřejmě ještě žil. O Leroyovi se to říct nedalo od pohledu. Jeho krev vytapetovala celou zadní stěnu a Severus si přál, aby nevěděl, co se válí mezi částmi jeho rozsekaného těla.

"Měl to moc rychlé," vrhl na tělo zněchucený pohled Potter. Dawlish, který stál nejblíš ke dveřím a tudíž nejdál od Snapea, ležel v louži krve a v bezvědomí na podlaze. Nedalo se poznat, čí ta krev je, ale dýchal. Hořepku kouzlo odmrštihlo na zeď. Hlava mu s tělem svírala velmi nepřirozený úhel. Allbought ležel vedle něj s rozraženým čelem.

"Tak do práce," povzdychl si Potter. Pomocí kouzla Kadeřku probral k plnému vědomí.

" _Imperio,_ dones mi hned veškerou dokumentaci o obchodu s vězni. A dej mi klíč od trezoru s hůlkami," nařídil mu chladně. Netrápilo ho, že je muž zmáčený vlastní krví z mnoha povrchových i méně povrchových zranění. Snape se vnitřně zapřel. Pro jistotu si zopakoval, za jak kruté lidské osudy byli ti lidé v této místnosti zodpovědní. Lítost ho přešla. Odpor ne.

Kadeřka toporně přešel k velké okované skříni. Odpečetil ji a donesl z ní Harrymu tlusté složky. Klíče z ní vytáhl také. Spis Harry zmenšil a přidal k ostatním.

"Ve které cele drží Ronalda Weasleyho?"

"První patro, cela číslo 53."

"Hm, dobře. Teď mě neruš. A nezkoušej řvát," odmávl ho Harry. Otočil se k tělům. Dawlish se začínal probírat.

"Zrovna s tebou jsem chtěl mluvit," přivolal si Harry neverbálně jeho hůlku. Svou náhradní podal Snapeovi.

"Zahoj si obličej," ucedil k němu.

"Popovídáme si, Dawlishi. Bude to krátké, neboj," chytil bystrozora za límec a přirazil dozadu, aby se opíral o dveře.

"Zbláznil ses, Pottere. Úplně ti hráblo. Teď po tobě půjdou všichni," zasípal Dawlish.

"To není tvoje starost. Jak to bylo s Hermionou? A mluv pravdu," zasyčel na něj Harry. Dawlish zesinal.

"Byla to nehoda!" Pokusil se Harryho praštit. Jenže ke svému zděšení zjistil, že se nemůže ani hnout.

"Lžeš." Nebyla to otázka, ale chladné konstatování. V Severusovi se tím jediným slovem cosi zlomilo. Harry Potter, kterého znal, už není. Konečně mu to došlo. Vzpomínky na Bradavice se staly téměř nesnesitelnými. Ze všech sil se soustředil na přítomnost. Pocit ztráty je irelevantní. Ztratil něco, co nikdy v prvé řadě neměl. Je potřeba nechat to zmizet v propadlišti času.

"Jak chceš, zjistím si to sám," sevřel Harry pevně Dawlishovy tváře, aby nemohl uhnout. Muž začal vydávat tlumené výkřiky, jak se nitrozpyt nešetrně probíral jeho vzpomínkami. Harry ho pustil a sinalý vzteky vstal. Trosky v místnosti se začaly chvět. Severus udělal podvědomě krok od Pottera.

"Asonické kouzlo. _Hned_ ," štěkl na Snapea. Poslechl dřív, než si uvědomil, proč je Potter chce. Muž před ním nasměroval veškerý svůj vražedný hněv do jediné kletby vržené proti oběma ležícím mužům. Do Crucia. Allboughta to samozřejmě probralo.

Severus slyšel křik obětí téhle kletby víckrát, než by dokázal spočítat. Ale nikdy ji neviděl seslanou s takovou strašlivou touhou ublížit. Zabít bolestí. Ten strašlivý řev trval půl minuty. Pak ho nahradilo ticho, které bylo balzámem pro uši, ale bolestí pro duši.

Potter stál a nehýbal se.

"Jsi v pořádku?" zeptal se ho Severus daleko méně sarkasticky, než zamýšlel. I jemu samotnému to znělo jako prostý zájem. Možná obavy.

"To je hloupá otázka na někoho, kdo právě zavraždil čtyři lidi," střelil po něm Harry tvrdým pohledem. Kadeřka seděl na své židli s vytřestěným výrazem. Pramínkem slin mu stékal z koutku úst. Přední strana kalhot nesla jasné známky toho, že sliny nebyly to jediné, co pustil.

"Neboj, pro tebe mám ještě upotřebení," usmál se na něj Harry. "Ukliď těla, Severusi. Léčení jde zřejmě lépe mě. Doma ti obličej znovu ošetřím."

Kadeřka kňoural, jak se začaly třísky vysouvat z jeho těla a ranky zacelovat. Následné Pulírexo odstranilo všechnu krev z dohledu. Rychlé zaklínadlo scelilo díry v oblečení.

"Teď mě dobře vnímej, tlusťochu. Za chvíli ti dojde příkaz k propuštění Weasleyho. Až ho propustíš, půjdeš za mozkomorem a řekneš si o Polibek," nařídil mu. "Rozumíš mi?" Zároveň se mentálně ujistil, že Popletal ten pokyn pošle ihned.

"A-ano," zapištěl Kadeřka. Potter kritickým pohledem zkontroloval místnost. Na chvíli přivřel oči a ozvalo se tlumené bouchání z Kadeřkova stolu. Harry z šuplíku vytáhl svou hůlku. Některý z bystrozorů ji musel řediteli odnést.

"Jdeme pro tvou hůlku a pak domů. Polední část čeká," prošel kolem Snapea. Trezor s hůlkami byl o patro níž. Harry seslal na sebe a Severuse iluze. Vypadali jako Dawlish s Leroyem. Rychlé matoucí kouzlo a bystrozor ve službě jim vydal hůlku. Severus se jí dotkl téměř nábožně. Ucítil v ní jemně vibrovat milovanou magii. Jako by pohladil vrnící kočku.

"Ven to zvládneme po svých," zamumlal Harry. Severus po něm střelil rychle pohledem. Nemýlil se. Potter zhubl polovinu toho, co jen krátkou dobu předtím nabral. To znamená, že připomínal anorektického teenagera.

V převleku se ven dostali lehce. Následné přemístění ze spojovacího bodu taktéž. V Godrikově dolu na ně čekala nová várka Kráturova skvělého jídla. Harry k němu hned zapadl. Ještě předtím si nechal od Krátury zkušeně napíchnout kanylu.

"Vezmi si lektvar," podrážděně se ozval Severus. Dobrovolně do sebe píchat jehly!

"Došel," odsekl Harry. "Jestli máš takovou starost o moje blaho, můžeš udělat nový," zpražil ho. S ostentativním ignorováním druhého muže se pustil do jídla. Zároveň zvládl vytáhnout a zvětšit spisy a začít je prolistovávat. Nakonec si vyčaroval psací potřeby a jal se sepisovat dopis. Krátura byl víc než ochotný jej doručit.

"Co teď?" nevydržel ticho Severus. Lezlo mu na nervy. Popravdě chtěl, aby Potter začal komunikovat. Jeho chování začínalo být schizofrenní. Taky se obával dalšího výbuchu. Nechtělo se mu věřit, že Potter psychicky ustojí několik brutálních vražd.

"Napsal jsem dopis Ritě Holoubkové. Je to mrcha, ale jde po senzacích. Bude jí jedno, že jsou o ministerstvu. Zítřejší ranní vydání položí současnou vládu na lopatky. Ty zůstaneš tady, až se s ní půjdu setkat. Moc senzace naráz by nemusela unést," ušklíbl se Harry.

Krátura se objevil a předal pánovi vzkaz.

"Paní reportérka přijde v hodinu, kterou jste navrhl a na místo, které pán určil," uklonil se.

"Výborně, Kráturo," pochválil ho Harry. Pohled mu sklouzl na Severuse. Jeho výraz nedokázal Snape přečíst, nicméně Harryho hlas ztratil něco ze své nepřátelskosti.

"Na jizvy na obličeji tu mám patent já," řekl skoro žertovně. "Neopovaž se uhnout," varoval staršího muže. Opodstatněně. Snape cítil, že by ho znovu udeřil, kdyby na něj zničeho nic muž sáhl. Harry mu lehce přejel prsty po citlivé zarudlé jizvě po sekající kletbě, kterou ho nebožtík Leroy poctil. S mírným mrazením její táhnutí ustoupilo.

"Hotovo. Jsi stejný krasavec jako předtím," ušklíbl se na něj Harry. Podrážděný pohled už neviděl, otočil pohled zpět k talíři.

"Abys neřekl," přitočil se k Severusovi Harry, když dojedl, "Splním první slib." Využil nestřežené chvilky a vtiskl Severusovi na hrdlo líbnutí.

"Drž si odstup," skoro vykřikl Severus a tvrdě ho odstrčil. S nevolí si uvědomil, kolik paniky mu zaznělo v hlase.

"To je vděk," odfrkl Harry. "Ubylo ti tetování," zamračil se na Severuse. Muž rychle přejel po hrdle. Hladkost a jemné vystoupnutí obojku zmizelo. Zalila ho nepřiměřeně hluboká úleva. Hned se mu dýchalo trochu volněji. Jaká ironie, když ho svazoval daleko závažnější slib než transportní obojek.

Nechal Pottera jeho osudu a šel se projít do zahrady. Tak daleko, jak chráněný pozemek dovolil. Aby mohl alespoň předstírat, že se svět nezbláznil a Potter se nestal masovým vrahem.


	9. Chapter 9

Harryho slova se ukázala téměř jako prorocká. Když ráno vyšel Denní věštec, kouzelnická Británie se téměř otřásla v základech. Už půl hodiny po vydání ranního nákladu se začaly na ministerstvo slétat rozhořčené sovy. Každý kouzelník i čarodějka chtěli hlavu ministra Popletala za to, co provedl jejich Vyvolenému Zlatému chlapci.

Tu hlavu dostali. Večerní mimořádné vydání oznámilo Popletalovu sebevraždu. Veřejnost nepotřebovala ani znát obsah dopisu na rozloučenou. Všichni to jednoznačně vnímali jako přiznání viny. Zpráva o 'nehodě' ředitele Azkabanu se ve všeobecné vřavě v podstatě ztratila.

Neoficiální Harryho stíhání se zastavilo. Prozatímním ministrem byl ustanoven osvědčený Kingsley Pastorek. Zahájil se rekonvalescenční tribunál se Severusem Snapem. Zastupoval ho samotný Harry Potter. Severus Snape zůstal v úkrytu. Neměl nutkání strávit čekání na milost za mřížemi Azkabanu.

Za pouhý týden se z něj stal svobodný člověk a hrdina oceněný Merlinovým řádem třetí třídy. Potter už svůj Merlinův řád první třídy dávno měl. Současné události mu nalinkovaly vskutku skvělou kariéru. Co na tom, že když ho při volbách zvolili nejmladším ministrem kouzel v dějinách, Kingsley na protest odstoupil ze všech veřejných funkcích. Svět měl svého hrdinu ve svém čele. Nikoho netrápily jemné nesrovnalosti v největším skandálu vlády za poslední století.

Harry podle dohody odstranil hned po Popletalově smrti Severusovi obojek. Avšak přesně podle svých dřívějších slov Severusovi nedovolil odejít. Jistě, dovolil mu předstírat začátek nového normálního života. Harry Potter pilně pletl hlavy politikům a stál v čele pátrání po prodaných vězních či jejich ostatcích. Pro Malfoye seniora už nic udělat nemohl, stejně jako pro většinu prodaných. Pár z nich ovšem vrátil zpět do Azkabanu a postaral se o snížení jejich trestů za utrpěná traumata. Severus se setkal s Minervou. Poprvé ji viděl otevřeně plakat, když se mu omlouvala. Nabídla mu zpátky jeho místo učitele. Severus však už učit nechtěl. Nikdy neměl rád děti. A vzpomínky, které skrývaly zdi starého hradu, by jej nejspíš brzy dovedly k šílenství.

Ze začátku dohlédl na kompletní rekonstrukci Godrikova dolu. Starý dům už neexistoval. Místo něj nechal Harry vybudovat útulnou vilku posílenou nejsilnějšími možnými stabilizačními kouzly. Pak se Severus začal věnovat jedné z činností, o kterou měl už jako absolvent bradavic zájem. Začal si zařizovat vlastní apatyku. Jeho jméno, tou dobou skloňované ve všech novinách, mu velmi pomohlo. V době, kdy probíhaly volby na ministra, si mohl dovolit zařídit i knihkupectví.

Všechno znělo krásně. Severus tušil, že by mohl být opravdu spokojený. Jenže nemohl. Ne s Potterem po boku. Sledoval ten nenápadný proces ztrácení morálních zábran, prohlubujícího se chladu v Harryho očích, rostoucí samotářství. Vytrvale rázně odrážel jakékoliv Potterovy pokusy o svádění. Jinak to nemohl popsat. Neustaly ani poté, co si bystrozor, později ministr, začal vodit čas od času domů diskrétní 'společnost'. Severusovi zbyly na toho mladého kluka s rozzářenýma očima a srdcem na dlani jen bolestné vzpomínky. Často se přistihl, že když je v jeho společnosti, hledá v té známé a přitom cizí tváři toho chlapce. Občas se mu zdálo, že zahlédl kratičký záblesk. Zahřálo ho to u srdce a rychle zmizelo. Těch okamžiků ubývalo.

Vzpomínky...zdálo se, že se jim nemůže ubránit. Většinou po okamžiku, kdy se jej Harry pokusil dostat do bližšího kontaktu nebo Severus zaslechl dovádění v ložnici.

 _"Můžu zůstat přes noc?" Jasně zelené oči zářily radostí._ _Severus věděl, že ten kluk dost možná netuší, jak by se dala taková otázka vyložit._

_"Ne, není to pro studenta vhodné." V hlase mu zaznělo jen o stupínek méně chladu než obvykle. Těm očím to stačilo._

_Jen se šibalsky usmál a druhý den se ptal znova._

Nejhorší vzpomínky měl na dobu poté, co slíbil Brumbálovi, že jej usmrtí. Chtěl se Harrymu vyhýbat. Odehnat ho, aby zmenšil šok, který ten chlapec zažije, až se to stane. Jenže se mu to nepovedlo v čas. Ten chlapec k němu přilnul s téměř děsivou intenzitou. Jeho pohled pod Bradavicemi, když na něj ječel, ho bude navždy pronásledovat v nočních můrách. Viděl v těch smaragdech, jak hluboce svou zradou zasáhl. Je to jeho osud, zrazovat ty, jež miluje?

_"Mám vás rád, pane." Nedokázal mu odpovědět. Místo toho ho jen objal a lehce líbl na čelo. Harry se nespokojeně zaškaredil a natáhl se, aby mu dosáhl na rty. Severus uhnul._

_"Jsi student, Harry."_

_"No a?"_

_"Počkej, až dokončíš školu, než si budeš chtít něco začít s někým z profesorů," pokáral ho lehce._

_"Ne někým! S vámi!" ohradil se dotčeně chlapec. "Škola bude ještě neskutečně dlouho," zamračil se. "A navíc jsou teď prázdniny!"_

_"Disciplína, pane Pottere. Disciplína," pokáral ho Severus. Úsměv se u však téměř prodral na rty._

Z přemítání, do kterého zapadl nad probíráním výpisů z banky, jej vytrhlo opilé hihňání na schodech. Potter si zase někoho dotáhl. Severuse neskutečně vytáčelo, že musí zůstávat v tomhle domě a poslouchat to. Podrážděně uzavřel svou pracovnu asonickými kouzly. Potter se v projevech rozhodně nekrotil. Aby Severuse vzal čert, kdyby ho jednou či dvakrát nenapadlo, jaké by to bylo, kdyby přistoupil na tu Harryho divnou hru dostat ho do postele. Ta myšlenka neměla dlouhého trvání. Pocit odporu k tomu, co Harrho dovádělo k tomuhle jednání, se nedal překonat.

Jedna položka suchého výčtu ho zaujala. Prohlížel výpisy za dobu, kterou strávil v Azkabanu a ještě dřívější. Zaujalo ho to datum. Číslice v něm vyvolaly vlnu mrazení. Den kdy zabil Albuse Brumbála mu od něj došel balíček. Rychle zakouzlil Tempus. Skřeti zavřou banku za dvě hodiny. To stihne. Hodil přes sebe plášť a nechal Pottera jeho radovánkám.

Vrátil se za hodinu a tři čtvrtě s nenápadným balíčkem. Podle tvaru tušil, že to bude kniha. Proč by mu Albus posílal knihu?

Když ji otevřel, odpověď na to 'proč' ho málem připravila o dech. Byl to rukopis knihy, kterou napsal sám Brumbál. To by Severusovi dech nevzalo. To ten obsah. Tmavě modrá stuha zakládala jednu stránku. Podivný poraženecky rezignovaný stav, do kterého se lektvarista za poslední týdny dostal, okamžitě zmizel. Stačilo přečíst prvních pár řádků.

"Děkuji ti, u Merlina. Děkuji ti alespoň za tu naději," zešeptal do obalu knihy, když ji otevřel na stránce, kterou mu mrtvý přítel označil.

Uplynul měsíc, než dokázal všechno připravit. Další dva týdny, než měl šanci svůj plán uskutečnit. Ten večer změní jejich životy. Severus upřímně doufal, že k lepšímu. Riskoval všechno včetně svého a Harryho života pro ty vzpomínky a starý slib, že se o něj postará. Pokud Harry zemře, Nezrušitelný slib se postará o zbytek. Když selže kouzlo, Harry pravděpodobně ve vzteku poruší ten slib sám. Když však vyjde...Merline, ať všechno vyjde!

Precizně vytvořil magický kruh. Pracoval ve své studovně. Harry tam normálně nechodil. Severus čekal, až se Harry vrátí z práce. Normálně večeřeli spolu. Ani dnešek nebyl výjimkou. Harry přišel přesně na pátou. Jen hodil kufřík na věšák v chodbě a zapadl ke stolu.

"Ahoj," broukl, když se k němu Snape připojil. Kývl na něj na oplátku pozdravu.

"Jak bylo v práci?" nadhodil, zatímco Krátura servíroval polévku. Když se Potter zdržel sexuálních návrhů, chovali se k sobě téměř přátelsky.

"O tom se snad při jídle ani nedá mluvit," ušklíbl se Harry. "Dobíhají poslední soudy kvůli Azkabanu. Navíc to Ron včera zase přehnal s pitím. Když došel do práce, musel jsem ho dát dohromady. Začíná mě tím rozčilovat." Harryho výraz ztratil úsměv. "Chápu, že se nemůže přenést přes...Hermionu. Jenže ta kdyby ho viděla přijít do práce opilého, tak už by s ním v životě nepromluvila," povzdychl si.

"Chápu. Možná by panu Weasleymu prospělo volno," navrhl Severus. Ron Weasley byla kapitola sama o sobě. Severus, netušil, kolik mu toho Potter řekl k skutečných událostech. Měl podezření, že hodně. Dost na to, aby to utišilo bezmocný hněv a agonii ze ztráty partnerky. Přesto stále truchlil a pil.

"Nechce."

"Jsi jeho nadřízený," pozvedl obočí Severus.

"Zkoušel jsi někdy něco natvrdo nařídit nejlepšímu příteli? Nedělá se to vůbec jednoduše," zaškaredil se ministr na výbornou polévku.

"Nezkoušel," jednoduše odpověděl Severus. V mlčení se propracovali až do poloviny hlavního chodu.

"Jaký jsi měl den ty?" nadhodil Harry.

"Vyřizoval jsem objednávky a měl rozhovor s několika uchazeči na místo prodavače do obchodu."

"Vybral jsi někoho?"

"Zatím ne. Buď šlo o absolutní idioty, co nepoznají hnis dýmějových hlíz od kapek proti kašli, nebo byly jejich lektvarové schopnosti ucházející, nicméně byli naprosto neschopní v obchodování," ušklíbl se Severus. Harry se lehce uchichtl.

"Vážně, jít na pohovor k tobě, asi bych se předem něčím nadopoval."

"Není nic špatného na vyžadování preciznosti," pozvedl kriticky Snape obočí.

"No, hlavně, abys někoho našel," pokrčil smířlivě rameny Harry. Dojedl a nechal Kráturu uklidit talíř.

"Chci ti něco ukázat," vstal od stolu Snape. Byl odhodlaný to nejdřív zkusit po dobrém.

"A co?" zaujal Harryho.

"V pracovně," vydal se po schodech do patra starší muž. Harry tlapkal za ním.

"Je to aspoň něco milého?" brblal pro sebe.

"Ani ne," setřel ho Snape rovnou. Nesnášel ten rádoby dětský tón. Od současného Pottera zněl falešně. Otevřel dveře do své pracovny.

"Co to je?" ochladl citelně Harryho tón při pohledu na křídou vyznačené obrazce na podlaze. Severusovi se ulevilo, že Potter tohle kouzlo nezná. Předpodkládal, že jeho autorem je Brumbál. Nevěděl to však jistě.

"Asfodelúv kruh," otočil se tak, aby viděl Potterovi přímo do očí. "Má moc očistit duši," pronesl zpříma. Zelené oči se výhružně přimhouřily.

"Tam mě nedostaneš. Myslíš si, že jsem tak hloupý, abych vlezl do Kruhu duší?" zasyčel nebezpečně.

"Mám za to, že jsi se chtěl zbavit viteálu," odpověděl Severus tvrdě. Harry viditelně zaváhal.

"Už není čeho se zbavovat, Snape. Už jsme moc... jeden druhým," odvrátil se.

"To je nesmysl! To si myslí i oběti posednutí," vyjel na něj Severus.

"Jenže já nejsem posedlý!" zaječel na něj prudce Harry a naštvaně seběhl ze schodů do obýváku. Praštil sebou na pohovku. Upřímnost selhala. Severus se zapřel a rozhodl se pro tu část, kterou naplánoval jako první. Jeho mysl zregenerovala natolik, že dokázal využít nitrobranu stejně dobře jako předtím. Navíc pochyboval, že si Potter něčeho všimne, dokud nebude pozdě. Napočítal do deseti a sešel dolů za Harrym.

"Mám ti tedy rozumět tak, že jsi se současným stavem smířený?" zeptal se. Potter se na něj zamračil.

"Nevím. Jen vím, že už se kvůli tomu nehodlám zabít a přesně to se stane, když vlezu do toho kruhu," odsekl.

"Chápu," odpověděl neutrálně Severus. Harry po něm střelil zmateným pohledem.

"Teď jsem popravdě čekal nějakou urážku," přiznal. Severus se usadil do křesla nejblíž ke krbu. Oblíbil si ho.

"Pokud nejsi ochotný vstoupit do kruhu, bylo by to zbytečné. Už to po tobě nebudu žádat," opáčil klidně.

"Poslední dobou se chováš divně," postěžoval si Potter.

"Co v tobě vyvolává tenhle pocit?" pozvedl Severus obočí.

"Já nevím. Všechno. Pořád čekám, kdy kvůli něčemu vybuchneš. Popravdě jsem se tě párkrát pokusil i vyprovokovat. Normálně mi na to stačilo otevřít pusu a teď? Žádné urážky, minimum jedovatostí, příležitostný sarkasmus. Nejsi nemocný?" Při poslední větě se Harry lehce ušklíbl. Severus ho zpražil pohledem.

"Nevím, jak vám, pane Pottere, ale mně v osobním prostoru neustálé třenice nevyhovují."

"Á, pan Potter tu dlouho nebyl," popichoval Harry. "Dáš si čaj?" přehodil téma tak hbítě, že Severuse úplně zmátl.

"Dám," kývl. Harry se odštrachal do kuchyně udělat čaj sám. Lektvarista měl tušení, že Krátura to vezme osobně, aby někdo z 'pánů' dělal čaj. Doufal, že Potter není tak hloupý, aby se mu tam pokusil něco přidat. Trvalo jen chvíli, než mladší muž donesl tác se dvěma šálky a konvičkou. Položil je na stoleček hned vedle Severusova křesla. Takže úhybný manévr, aby se mohl Potter dostat blíž a Severus hned neutekl? Lektvarista se vnitřně ušklíbl a obrnil se proti úzkosti a odporu, který se nutně musel dostavit. Dnes bude tu hru s Potterem hrát.

"Jeden čaj," zatrylkoval Harry. Severus se nespletl, seshora se na jeho šíji přikradly chladné dlaně. Lehce stiskly a opatrně se hnuly. Potter očividně čekal, že ho zase setře a odkáže do patřičných mezí. Muž si opravdu nemohl pomoct. Strnul jako vždycky, když se ho Potter dotkl bez zjevné nutnosti. Kromě odporu k viteálu stále žila i vzpomínka na bolest, kterou mu Potterův sexuální zájem přinesl.

"Já ti nechci ublížit," reagoval na jeho ztuhnutí Harry. Zněl skoro nešťastně. Severus zapřel svoje sebeovládání a uvolnil se. Překvapení prýštící z muže za sebou bylo téměř hmatatelné. Severus zjistil, že tohle Harry nejspíš nedělá poprvé. Nemohl popřít, že zádové svaly má od hrbení se nad stolem opravdu pořádně zatuhlé. Jemně hnětoucí prsty postupovaly po šíji a krční páteři až do vlasů. Ty dotyky způsobovali Severusovi husí kůži plíživým vzrušením.

"Nech si svoji magii pro sebe," zavrčel, když si uvědomil zdroj toho vzrušení. Potter na něj dělal ten trik s nenápadným přenosem kouzla přes dotek! Cítil, jak ruce strnuly a Harry se mu opřel tváří o temeno.

"Je to kvůli tomu, co jsem?" ozval se tiše Harryho hlas.

"Prosím?" Severus otázku pochopil, nicméně chtěl, aby ji Potetr dál rozvinul.

"Hnusí se ti, co ve mně je." Harry se neptal. Konstatoval. Severus tohle nemohl s čistým svědomím popřít.

"Nelíbí se mi tvoje metody a způsob, jakým ignoruješ moje přání v některých záležitostech," odpověděl místo upřímného přitakání.

"Nemůžeš mi odpustit, jak jsem posílil naše spojení," povzdychl si Harry. Zněla v tom únava i smutek. "Nešlo to udělat jinak, Severusi. Kdybych ti předem řekl, co se chystám udělat, provedl bys první poslední, aby ses ode mně dostal. Snažil jsem se, aby tě to zranilo co nejméně, alespoň to mi věř." Štíhlé prsty mu lehce přejely po dvoudenním strništi na tváři. Ačkoliv teď zněla jeho slova upřímně, Severus si na celou událost vzpomínal až příliš živě, aby jim plně uvěřil. Tu věc v Potterovi těšila trýzeň druhých.

Harry si jeho mlčení vyložil jako souhlas. Chtěl se odtáhnout, ale muž přikryl jeho ruku svou. Harry strnul. To bylo snad poprvé, kdy po něm Severus dobrovolně sáhl. Pořád seděl v křesle zády k němu. Mladší muž mu neviděl do obličeje, ale ochotně vrátil ruce zpět na místo.

"Nechci se dívat, jak tě den po dni užírá stejné šílenství jako _jeho_ ," měkce promluvil Severus.

"Zlepšuje se to," namítl Harry.

"To se zdá tobě," opáčil Severus.

"O tohle se nestarej!" vyškubl mu ruku Harry. Starší muž v mžiku stál.

"A co když budu?" zavrčel a tvrdě přitáhl Pottera k sobě.

"Proč?!" málem zaječel Harry a snažil se ho odstrčit.

"To je stupidní otázka. Protože tě mám rád, Harry. Vždycky jsem měl," sklonil se k němu Severus a lehce jej políbil na rty. Uvnitř cítil bolest svého umírajícího svědomí. Řekl čistou pravdu. Jenže ji použil, aby Harryho vlákal do pasti, z níž možná ani jeden z nich nevyvázne živý. To byl ale taky důvod, proč to udělal. Jestli tohle skončí v hrobě, chtěl, aby Harry předtím věděl, co pro něj znamená.

Zelené oči se rozšířily šokem. Jen pevné sevření mistra lektvarů Harrymu zabránilo, aby se mu podlomila kolena. Zatímco jedna jeho část se divila, proč Severus říká takové hlouposti, ta druhá se rozbila na milion kousků, které mu jako slzy vstoupily do očí. Severus do těch zelených studánek pohlédl a málem se toho plánu vzdal. Málem ho sevřel a už nikdy nepustil. Málem.

"Nebreč," otřel mu jednu slzu Severus.

"Nevěřím ti," sevřel ho pevněji Harry.

"Mám tě rád, Harry," zopakoval měkce starší muž. "Odpusť mi to," zašeptal.

"Co-?"

"D _epura animae,"_ splynulo Severusovi ze rtů tvrdě.

"NE!" stihl vykřiknout Harry, než místnost zaplavilo zlaté světlo, které je od sebe odtrhlo. Severuse vyvrhlo za hranice kruhu, který skryl pod koberec pokoje. Dokud jej neaktivoval, nemohl Harry vycítit magii. Prostě tam žádná nebyla. S panikou se snažil proniknout oslepujícím jasem, který Harryho zahaloval. Magie žhnula tak, že se vzduch v pokoji téměř nedal dýchat.

Trvalo to jen několik tepů splašeného srdce, než vše pohaslo a kouzlo se rozplynulo. Zbyla jen kresba skrytá pod kobercem a bezvládné tělo na zemi. Severus nezaváhal ani chvíli, než se k Harrymu vrhl. Klesl na kolena a rychle si ho přitáhl do náručí.

Nemohl nahmatat puls ani vycítit dech. Panika v něm rostla s každým nádechem. Harry nemůže být mrtvý, nemůže!

"Prober se. Harry, sakra, prober se!" stále se zvyšujícím hlasem volal na muže, zatímco šmátral po hůlce, aby přivolal lektvary první pomoci, které si předem nachystal. Jeden po druhém včarovával do Harryho oběhu.

"Tak prober se, slyšíš?" zařval zoufale. Jenže Harry neprojevoval žádné známky života. Pleť měl bílou a hrudník se nezvedal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chápu, že moc vysvětlení z počátků Harryho a Severusova vztahu jsem vám nedala. Nicméně to osobně nepovažuji zatím z nutné. Možná to bylo dramatické a dobrodružné. Nebo zoufale klišoidní. Kdoví? Kouzelnější mi přijde, nechat náznaky pracovat a dotvářet se ve vaší fantazii.
> 
> Severus se zdál doteď obdivuhodně vyrovnaný, že? Byl to hlavně Harry, kdo ztrácel nervy a propadal šílenství. Jenže každý má svou hranici. A jak já to už ráda dělám - nechala jsem Severuse v této kapitole balancovat na ostří nože. Co myslíte, pořeže se?


	10. Chapter 10

Harry cítil, že leží na něčem obličejem dolů. Naslouchal tichu. Byl úplně sám. Nikdo se nedíval. Nikdo jiný zde nebyl. On sám si nebyl jistý, že tam byl. Cítil se zmateně. Severus ho zradou dostal do Kruhu duší. Je tedy mrtvý? Nepřipadal si tak.

O dlouhou chvíli později, a nebo možná o vůbec žádnou, ho napadlo, že musí existovat, že není možné, aby byl pouze myšlenka bez těla, protože ležel, určitě ležel, na nějakém povrchu. Cítil totiž dotyk něčeho a ta věc, na níž ležel, existovala také.

Jakmile dospěl k tomuto závěru, uvědomil si Harry, že je nahý. Vzhledem k tomu, že byl úplně sám, neznepokojovalo ho to, ale spíše nepatrně fascinovalo. Zajímalo ho, jestli když může vnímat, zda může i vidět. Tím, že je otevřel, zjistil, že má i oči.

Ležel v zářivé mlze, třebaže nebyla jako žádná jiná mlha, kterou kdy viděl. Matný opar neskrýval nic z jeho okolí; to spíše oblaky páry ještě žádné okolí nestihly vytvořit. Podlaha, na níž ležel, se zdála být bílá, ani chladná a ani teplá, ale jednoduše tam byla, rovné prázdné něco, na němž byl.

Posadil se. Jeho tělo působilo nezraněně. Dotkl se svého obličeje. Brýle neměl.

Z nezformované nicoty, která ho obklopovala, k němu doléhal jakýsi zvuk: drobné, měkké údery něčeho, co plácalo a bušilo. Byl to žalostný zvuk, stejně tak i lehce neslušný. Měl nepříjemný pocit, že naslouchal něčemu tajnému a ostudnému.

Ze všeho nejdřív si přál, aby byl oblečený.

Sotva se mu toto jeho přání zformovalo v hlavě, objevilo se nedaleko něj oblečení. Vzal ho a oblékl si ho: bylo měkké, čisté a teplé. Bylo pozoruhodné, jak se tam objevilo, právě v tom okamžiku, co po něm zatoužil …

Vstal a rozhlédl se. Byl snad v nějaké Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby? Čím déle se díval, tím více toho mohl vidět. Obrovská klenutá skleněná střecha se třpytila ve slunečním svitu vysoko nad ním. Možná, že to byl palác. Všechno bylo klidné a tiché, až na ty podivné plácavé a skuhravé zvuky přicházející odněkud blízko mlhy…

Harry se opatrně otočil na místě a jeho okolí vypadalo, jako by se vytvářelo přímo před jeho očima. Rozlehlá otevřená místnost, zářivá a jasná, síň mnohem větší než byla Velká síň, s průzračným klenutým skleněným stropem. Byla zcela prázdná. On byl jediný, kdo tam byl, až na -

Ucukl. Zahlédl věc, která vydávala ty zvuky. Měla podobu malého, nahého dítěte skrčeného na zemi, jeho kůže byla rozedřená a drsná, jako by byla čerstvě stáhnutá. Třesoucí stvoření leželo pod židlí, kde bylo zanecháno, nechtěné, odklizené z dohledu a namáhavě dýchalo.

Bál se toho. Ačkoliv to bylo malé, křehké a zraněné, nechtěl se k tomu přibližovat. Přesto se přisunul o trochu blíže, připraven uskočit zpět. Brzy stál dostatečně blízko, aby se toho mohl dotknout, dosud se však neodhodlal to udělat. Cítil se jako zbabělec. Chtěl to utěšit, ale odrazilo ho to.

"Nemůžeš pomoci."

Otočil se v čirém šoku. Albus Brumbál kráčel směrem k němu, bujarý a vzpřímený, a na sobě měl široký hábit v barvě půlnoční modři.

"Harry." Rozevřel svou náruč a obě jeho ruce byly celé, bílé a nepoškozené. Harry si zmateně vzpomněl, že takové nebyly, když ředitel zemřel.

"Pojď, projdeme se, chlapče můj," usmál se na něj stařec.

Harry Brumbála ohromeně následoval, když vykročil pryč z místa, kde leželo stáhnuté skuhrající dítě. Brumbál ho vedl ke dvěma křeslům, kterých si předtím Harry nevšiml, jež stály o kus dál pod vysokým, oslnivým stropem.

Brumbál se posadil na jedno z nich a Harry se zabořil do toho druhého a upřeně se zadíval do obličeje svého starého ředitele. Brumbálovy dlouhé stříbrné vlasy a vousy, pronikavě modré oči za půlměsíčitými brýlemi, zlomený nos: všechno bylo tak, jak si pamatoval. A přece …

"Ale vy jste mrtvý," řekl Harry.

"Ó, ano," řekl Brumbál se samozřejmostí.

"Pak tedy…já jsem také mrtvý?"

"Ach," řekl Brumbál a jeho úsměv se rozšiřoval. "Toť otázka, že? Celkem vzato, drahý chlapče, myslím, že ne."

Dívali se jeden na druhého a starý muž se stále trochu posmutněle usmíval.

"Ne?" opakoval Harry.

"Ne," řekl Brumbál.

"Ale …" Harry instinktivně zdvihl ruku směrem k jizvě ve tvaru blesku. Nezdálo se, že by tam byla. "Severus mě nalákal do Kruhu duší. Byl jsem si jistý, že to nemůžu přežít."

"A byl sis opravdu naprosto jistý, Harry? Nebo jen to, co v tobě sídlilo, chtělo, aby sis to myslel?" upřel na něj Brumbál pohled, který Harrymu vždy připomněl rentgen.

"Já... já nevím," uvědomil si ohromeně Harry. "Takže jestli nejsem mrtvý, znamená to, že kouzlo fungovalo?" ohlédl s náhlým pochopením na tu zmrzačenou, ubohou věc.

"Fungovalo skvěle, chlapče můj. Asfodelův kruh není Kruhem duší. Ta Voldemortova část v tobě to nedokázala ani nechtěla pochopit. Kruh duší odhalí skryté strachy a vnitřní disharmonie toho, kdo do něj vstoupí. Jen výjimečně to nekončí sebevražedným šílenstvím. To bych po Severusovi nikdy nežádal," vysvětloval Brumbál, "Asfodelův kruh očistil tvou duši od toho, co se ji snažilo si přivlastnit. Necítíš se lépe, chlapče můj?" usmál se na Harryho vřele.

"Já - ano, cítím. Severus má to kouzlo od vás? Věděl jste, že se tohle stane?"

"Doufal jsem ve zcela jiný průběh událostí. Ale vrtkavost osudu mě už dávno poučila, abych vždy zajistil více cest, jak dosáhnout cíle. Zdálo se velmi pravděpodobné, že v případě Voldemortovy smrti, zvláště pokud by přišla ze tvé ruky, by se pokusil tě ovládnout. Jeho touha po životě je pro nás zřejmě nepředstavitelná."

"Vy jste věděl celou tu dobu, že jsem viteál?"

"Domníval jsem se. Ale mé domněnky se obvykle ukáží být správnými," řekl Brumbál a tiše seděli, až se to zdálo být jako hodně dlouhá doba, zatímco bytost za nimi nepřestávala skuhrat a třást se.

"Teď už tedy nejsem?" zeptal se Harry.

"Ne, Harry. Tvoje duše je zase jen a jen tvoje," usmál se šťastně starý muž.

"Já...cítím se...dobře," pomalu a s překvapením kostatoval Harry a podíval se dolů na své čisté, neposkvrněné ruce. "Proč jste tohle kouzlo nepoužil už dřív? Dokud jste...žil?" napadlo ho.

"Chlapče můj, jak jinak bys hledal viteály?" mrkl na něj stařec. "Nakonec to byla i jistá ochrana. Vím, že Severus ti nemohl vyřídit můj vzkaz. Proto jsem rád, že jsem myslel na to, abych mu svěřil znalost o Asfodelově kruhu," dodal.

"Aha. Kde to vlastně jsme?" rozhodl se Harry přijmout vysvětlení bez otázek. Brumbál měl nakonec pravdu. Kdyby necítil přítomnost viteálů a nevnímal Voldemortovy myšlenky, neuspěli by.

"Přesně na tohle jsem se tě chtěl zeptat," řekl Brumbál a rozhlížel se kolem. "Kde bys řekl, že jsme?"

Dokud se Brumbál nezeptal, Harry to nevěděl. Nicméně teď zjistil, že zná odpověď.

"Vypadá to," řekl pomalu, "jako nádraží King's Cross. Až na to, že je to tu čistší a prázdnější, a kam až dohlédnu, nejsou žádné vlaky."

"Nádraží King's Cross?" Brumbál se nepřiměřeně pochichtával. "Proboha, skutečně?"

"Tak, kde myslíte, že jsme?" zeptal se Harry nejistě.

"Můj drahý chlapče, nemám ani potuchy. Tohle je, jak se říká, na tobě."

Harry netušil, co to znamená; Brumbál byl nesnesitelný. Zíral na něj a pak si vzpomněl na mnohem naléhavější věc, než byla ta, kde se momentálně nacházejí.

"Já...udělal jsem otřesné věci," schoulil se do klubíčka. Už jen to pomyšlení, že se na něj Brumbál dívá a snad ví jej přivádělo k hlubokému smutku. Brumbálova tvář zvážněla.

"Minulost nejde vrátit Harry. Kdyby ano, věř, že bych se víc snažil odčinit chyby, které tě k těm činům dohnaly. Chlapče můj, Voldemort šel vždy bezohledně po moci. Manipuloval, lhal, vraždil a mučil. Vědomí mladého chlapce, který utrpěl těžkou ztrátu pro něj nepředstavovalo žádnou konkurenci. Rozumíš, co se ti snažím říct, že ano?"

"Že jsem z toho vyšel čistý jako lilie? Tomu nevěřím, pane," bolestně se pousmál Harry. "Zavraždil jsem několik nevinných lidí. V čem jsem nakonec jiný než Voldemort-?!"

"Zadrž, Harry," položil mu dlaň na paži Brumbál. "Ti lidé byli sotva nevinní. Jejich krev je ale na mých rukou daleko spíše než na tvých," zesmutněl mu hlas.

"To není pravda!" málem nadskočil Harry. "Takové věci neříkejte! Jak byste tomu mohl předejít?" zeptal se hořce.

"Mohl jsem udělat víc, chlapče můj. A není to jen má vina vůči tobě, ale i vůči Severusovi. Žádal jsem od něj příliš mnoho a přitom bláhově přehlížel pouto, které si k tobě vytvořil. Pamatuješ na ty nenápadná vodítka a vzkazy při pátrání po viteálech? Byly Severusovým dílem. Jenže poslední vodítko ti předat nestihl. A právě o tohle poslední vodítko jsem se dostatečně nepostaral. Přinutil jsem Severuse dojít až na pokraj sil a to ho učinilo o trošku méně opatrným, než obvykle býval. Což stačilo k naprosté katastrofě. Pokud chceš někoho přirovnávat k Voldemortovi, Harry, myslím, že jsem vhodnější osobou."

"Nechápal jsem, proč to udělal. Proč vás zabil," zašeptal Harry. "A když jsem to zjistil, strašně jsem se zlobil, že mi to neřekl. Ani vy."

"Já vím, chlapče můj. Omlouvám se. Opravdu se za to omlouvám. Mohu jen děkovat osudu, že tebe a Severuse svedl zase dohromady," povzdychl si Brumbál. "Sebeobviňování ti nepomůže, Harry. Věř mi, něco o tom vím."

"Ariana?" vybavilo se Harrymu jméno.

"Ano, přesně Arianu jsem myslel," smutně se pousmál Brumbál. "Znáš tajemství podlomeného zdraví mojí sestry, co jí udělali ti mudlové, čím se pak stala. Už víš, jak můj otec usiloval o pomstu a zaplatil za to tím, že zemřel v Azkabanu. Má matka se vzdala svého života, jen aby mohla pečovat o Arianu. Nesouhlasil jsem s tím, Harry."

Brumbál to pronesl stroze a chladně. Upíral teď oči přes Harryho hlavu někam do dáli.

"Byl jsem talentovaný, byl jsem úžasný. Chtěl jsem odtamtud uprchnout. Chtěl jsem zazářit. Chtěl jsem být slavný."

"Nechápej mě však špatně," řekl a tvář se mu táhla bolestí, takže zase působil velice staře. "Miloval jsem je. Miloval jsem své rodiče, miloval jsem svého bratra a sestru, ale byl jsem sobecký, Harry, mnohem více sobecký, můžeš vůbec představit.

"Takže, když má matka zemřela a já se musel postarat o nemocnou sestru a umíněného bratra, vrátil jsem se vzteklý a rozhořčený zpět do naší vesnice. Připadalo mi, že jsem tam uvězněný a nevyužitý. A pak ovšem přišel on …"

Brumbál se znovu podíval Harrymu přímo do očí.

"Grindelwald. Neumíš si ani představit, jak mne jeho myšlenky zaujaly, Harry, uchvátily mě. Mudlové uvrženi do poddanství. My čarodějové bychom triumfovali. Grindelwald a já, slavní vůdci revoluce.

"Ach ano, měl jsem nějaké pochybnosti, ale své svědomí jsem uklidňoval prázdnými slovy. Všechno to mělo být pro větší dobro a jakékoliv vykonané zlo mělo být splaceno stonásobným užitkem pro čaroděje. Zda jsem v hloubi svého srdce věděl, jaký byl Grindelwald ve skutečnosti? Myslím, že ano, ale zavíral jsem před tím oči. Kdyby se totiž plány, které jsme vytvořili, naplnily, všechny mé sny by se staly skutečností."

Dva měsíce šílenství, krutých snů a opomíjení těch dvou členů rodiny, co mi zbývali. "

"Pak … přeci víš, co se stalo. Realita se ke mně vrátila v podobě mého nevrlého, nevzdělaného a obdivuhodnějšího bratra. Nechtěl jsem slyšet pravdu, kterou na mě křičel. Nechtěl jsem slyšet, že bych se neměl vydávat hledat moc a táhnout za sebou svoji křehkou a labilní sestru."

"Ta hádka vyústila ve rvačku. Grindelwald ztratil kontrolu. To, co jsem o něm vždy věděl, ač jsem předstíral, že nikoliv, vystoupilo na povrch ve strašlivé podobě. A Ariana … po vší té matčině péči a opatrnosti … ležela na podlaze mrtvá."

Brumbál se zajíknul a začal doopravdy plakat. Harry se k němu natáhl a byl rád, když zjistil, že se ho může dotknout: pevně sevřel jeho ruku a Brumbál nad sebou znovu postupně získával kontrolu.

"Tak, Grindelwald uprchl, což nemohl nikdo, až na mě, předvídat. Zmizel se všemi těmi svými plány na uchvácení moci a mučení mudlů a svými sny o moci, sny, při nichž jsem ho podporoval a pomáhal mu. Utekl, zatímco já jsem byl na pohřbu své sestry a musel jsem se naučit žít s pocitem hanby, se svojí vinou a se strašlivým zármutkem."

"Roky ubíhaly. Objevovaly se o něm různé zvěsti. Říkalo se, že získal hůlku nesmírné moci. Mně bylo mezitím nabídnuto místo ministra kouzel a to ne jednou. Přirozeně jsem odmítl. Poučil jsem se, že není dobré mi svěřovat jakoukoliv moc."

"Ale vy byste byl lepší, mnohem lepší, než Popletal a Brousek!" vybuchl Harry. _Nebo já_ , napadlo ho.

"Opravdu?" zeptal se ztěžka Brumbál. "Nejsem si jist. Když jsem byl mladý, zjistil jsem, že moc je mojí slabostí i vášní. Je to zajímavá věc, Harry, ale ti, co moc nikdy nevyhledávali, jsou asi těmi nevhodnějšími, kterým by se měla svěřit. Ti, kterým stejně jako tobě bylo svěřeno vedení, a ti, kteří toto břemeno přijali, protože museli, a pak ke svému vlastnímu překvapení shledali, že ho dokáží nést dobře.

"Byl jsem bezpečnější v Bradavicích. Myslím, že jsem byl dobrý učitel -"

"Byl jste ten nejlepší -"

"To je od tebe milé, Harry. Ale zatímco já jsem se zabýval vzděláváním mladých čarodějů, Grindelwald budoval armádu. Říkalo se, že se mě bojí a možná, že také ano, ale méně, než jsem se ho bál já."

"Ach, ale ne kvůli smrti," řekl Brumbál v odpověď na Harryho tázavý pohled.

"Kvůli ničemu, co by mi mohl udělat kouzly. Věděl jsem, že jsme byli asi stejně silní, možná že já jsem byl o trochu šikovnější. To, čeho jsem se ho obával, byla pravda. Pochop, nikdy jsem nezjistil, kdo v té poslední strašlivé rvačce vlastně vyslal tu kletbu, která zabila moji sestru. Kdybys mě nazval zbabělcem, měl bys pravdu, Harry. Nade vše jsem se děsil zjištění, že jsem to byl já, kdo jí přivodil smrt, nejen svojí arogancí a hloupostí, ale i tím, že bych to mohl být právě já, kdo ji zasáhl a zhasil tak její život."

"Myslím, že on to věděl, myslím, že on věděl, co mě děsilo. Odkládal jsem setkání s ním až do okamžiku, kdy by bylo hanebné dále odolávat. Lidé umírali a on se zdál být nezastavitelný a já musel udělat všechno, co bylo v mých silách, abych ho zastavil."

"Nuže, již víš, co se stalo potom. Vyhrál jsem ten souboj. Získal jsem hůlku."

Nastalo další ticho. Harry se Brumbála nezeptal, zda někdy zjistil, kdo způsobil Arianinu smrt. Nechtěl to vědět a ještě méně chtěl, aby mu to Brumbál musel říkat. Konečně věděl, co by byl Brumbál viděl, kdyby se díval do Zrcadla z Erisedu a také proč měl Brumbál tolik pochopení pro to, co se kolem Harryho rozpoutalo. On sám už by v tom magickém zrcadle svoje rodiče neviděl.

Stvoření za nimi sebou škubalo a sténalo, a Harry s Brumbálem seděli nějaký čas bez toho, aniž by něco řekli. Představa toho, co se bude dít dál, se v následujících dlouhým minutách v Harrym postupně usazovala jako měkce padající sníh.

"Měl bych jít zpět, že?"

"To je na tobě."

"Mám volbu?"

"Ach, ano," usmál se na něj Brumbál. "Říkal jsi, že jsme na King's Cross? Myslím, že se můžeš rozhodnout nejít zpět, mohl bys … řekněme … nastoupit na vlak."

"A kam by mě dovezl?"

"Dál," řekl prostě Brumbál.

Znovu nastalo ticho. Harry cítil touhu nechat všechno, co se za poslední dva roky stalo, za sebou. Nastoupit a odjet někam dál. Jenže mu v tom něco bránilo. Věděl, že něco nechal za sebou. Nebo spíš někoho. Věděl, že když se vrátí, bude muset čelit všemu, co udělal. Už nebude mít Voldemortův cynismus a necitelnost vůči lidským osudům, jen moře viny, kterou nelze vykoupit a žalu, který nikdy nedokáže zapomenout. Jenže už nějakou dobu cítil zvláštní volání. Sílilo. Chtěl vidět Severuse. Zjsitit, jestli myslel vážně, co mu řekl.

Jako vše předtím, i teď mu prostor kolem splnil jeho přání. Okolí se zavlnilo am odhalilo průhled do smrtelné reality. Viděl - sebe! Nebo spíš svoje tělo. Severus je držel v náručí. To nebylo však to, co Harrym otřáslo až na dno duše. Nemohl nic slyšet, ale zřetelně viděl, že Severus má v očích slzy.

"Musím zpátky," vydechl a vyskočil z křesla.

"Také si myslím, že tím prospěješ sobě i Severusovi víc," pronesl Brumbál. "Nelituj mrtvé, Harry. Lituj živé a především ty, kteří žijí bez lásky. Při návratu se můžeš postarat o to, aby bylo zmrzačeno daleko méně duší a rozděleno méně rodin, i když tě teď trápí vina. Pokud se ti zdá, že to za to stojí, pak si pro tento okamžik řekněme sbohem."

Harry kývl, ale pohled měl neustále fixovaný na Severusově shrbené, klečící postavě. Srdce se mu při tom pohledu lámalo. I kdyby měl být Severus jeho jediný důvod k návratu, stačilo by mu to, aby čelil čemukoliv.

"Povězte mi ještě poslední věc," řekl Harry. "Je tohle skutečné? Nebo se to pouze děje uvnitř mé hlavy?"

Brumbál se na něj radostně usmál a jeho hlas zněl v Harryho uších hlasitě a silně, ačkoliv zářivá mlha znovu přicházela a zakrývala jeho postavu.

"Samozřejmě, že se to děje uvnitř tvé hlavy, Harry, ale proč by to proboha mělo znamenat, že to není skutečné?"


	11. Chapter 11

Harry cítil tělo, které se k němu tisklo. Příjemně hřálo. Jenže se také křečovitě otřásalo. Zamrkal, aby si projasnil zrak. Severus bezhlesně plakal a pevně ho k sobě tiskl. Hlavu mu tiskl k rameni a Harry cítil, jak mu po krku stékájí horké slzy.

"Nebreč," zašeptal. Nikdy neviděl přísného mistra lektvarů uronit ani slzičku. Bolelo ho z toho pohledu srdce. Severus strnul. Jeho hlava okamžitě vystřelila a nevěřícně zírala do otevřených zelených očí. Do _živých_ zelených očí.

"Harry," vydechl Severus. Hlas mu rezonoval úlevou tak hlubokou, že Harrymu naskočila husí kůže. "Myslel jsem, že jsem tě zabil. U Merlina, Harry. Harry...," opakoval muž pořád dokola jeho jméno, jako by se potřeboval ujistit, že se to skutečně děje.

"Jsem v pořádku. Severusi, jsem v pořádku. Nenechal bych tě tady," objal ho Harry a dlouhými tahy ho hladil po zádech. Cítil vlastní slzy, jak se mu tlačí do očí.

"Fungovalo to. Jsem v pořádku, Severusi, jsem v pořádku," opakoval mu, dokud se mistr lektvarů nepřestal třást. Když třes přešel v jemné chvění, oddychl si Harry, že to nejhorší přešlo. Mýlil se.

"Myslel jsem si, že je to riziko, které dokážu snést. Odpusť mi to, byl jsem blázen. Omlouvám se, Harry. Neměl jsem to dělat. Existují jiné způsoby, slibuji, že něco najdu," začal drmolit Severus. Harrymu došlo, že muž je v šoku a vůbec nevnímá, co mu povídal. Posadil se a pevně muže objal.

Neverbálně a bez hůlky na něj začal sesílat uklidňující kouzlo. Udělal to tak samozřejmě, že až poté mu došlo, že ta schopnost nezmizela spolu s viteálem. Zamrazilo ho. Vyřešila se jen polovina problémů, Ta horší, ale ta, která ho ohrožovala na životě méně. Odložil to stranou. Teď je hlavní Severus. Muž mu v rukách začal vláčnět.

"Severusi, poslouchej mě. Jsem-v-pořádku. Viteál je pryč. Voldemort je pryč. Je pryč," opakoval mu naléhavě. "Kouzlo fungovalo. Oddělilo ode mně viteál." Když však pohlédl do Severusova obličeje, zjistil, že má zavřené oči. Usnul. Harry si povzdychl. Použil levitační kouzlo, aby Severuse dopravil do postele. Po krátké úvaze a sprše se rozhodl postel trochu zvětšit a lehnout si k němu. Než se nadál, tvrdě usnul.

"Harry. Harry!" probudilo ho o neurčitou dobu později vyděšené volání a prudké světlo. Nevrle rozlepil oči, než si uvědomil, kdo a proč vyšiluje. Severus se nad ním nakláněl s hrůzou jasně vepsanou v očích. Když uviděl Harryho otevřít oči, děs ustoupil do pozadí.

"Jsem OK," hned ho ujišťoval mladík.

"Omlouvám se, Harry. Nikdy jsem tě něčemu takovému neměl vystavit-!" začal nabírat Snapeův hlas na hysterii. Potter viděl dvě varianty. Vrazit mu facku, aby se probral, nebo ho políbit. Druhá varianta se mu zdála daleko lákavější. Strhl Severuse k sobě a překulil se na něj. Přitiskl svoje rty na mužovy. Chutnaly slaně po zaschlých slzách. Severus strnul, ale nepokusil se ho shodit. Nejistě ho objal kolem pasu. Harry se nesnažil polibek prohloubit. Stačilo mu, že tím efektivně získal mužovu pozornost. Nadzvedl se, aby na Severusovi neležel celou vahou a dlaní mu lehce probíral vlasy.

"Vnímej mě konečně. Jsem v pořádku. Žiju. Viteál je pryč," artikuloval. "A jediné, co od tebe chci teď slyšet je, jestli jsi mi říkal pravdu. Máš mě rád?" Harryho hlas ke konci znejistěl. Severusovy oči konečně pořádně zaostřily a začaly vnímat realitu.

"Víc než vlastní život očividně," pokusil se o sarkasmus, ale zoufale se mu nepodařil. Zněl přidušeně a rozechvěle. Harry tu narážku pochopil až po chvíli. To, co Severus udělal, docela dobře mohlo porušit slib, který mu složil. A tím pádem jeho život.

"Slib jsi neporušil," ujistil ho. "Ochránil jsi mě. Ten parazit je pryč, Severusi."

"Jak to můžeš vědět tak jistě?" vzpamatovával se Severus. Začínala mu třeštit hlava z emocionálního výbuchu, který nedokázal nijak kontrolovat. A taky mu začalo docházet, že Potter byl svědkem toho otřesného emočního výlevu. Zavrtěl se. Harry z něj okamžitě sjel.

"Promiň," zamumlal a trochu se odtáhl. "Prostě to vím. Asi bys mi nevěřil, co se stalo, když jsi spustil to kouzlo. No - určitě bys mi to nevěřil. Ale zpátky jsem přišel hlavně kvůli tobě. Takže se z toho už nevyvlečeš," usmál se Harry ve snaze odlehčit napětí.

"Pottere - Harry...Řekni mi to. Prosím," přikryl si Severus dlaní oči. Nemohl tomu uvěřit. Co když ta věc v Harrym pořád je a teď lže? Harryho však přepadla jiná starost. Přímo v úrovni očí se mu černalo Znamení zla.

"A sakra," zaklel.

"Co se děje?" posadil se hned Severus, celý nervózní.

"Znamení zla. Netuším, jestli ho teď dokážu odčarovat. Doprdele!" Harry chňapl po Severusově předloktí.

"Nehýbej se a nemluv. Něco zkusím. Některé vzpomínky asi bohužel nezmizí vůbec," varoval Snapea. Položil dlaň přes Znamení a zkusil povolat jejího nositele. Snapeovo trhnutí znamenalo, že uspěl. Ulevilo se mu. Rituál označení svázal Temnou značku s jeho tělem, nikoliv s Voldemortovou duší. Nebo spíš jejím zbytkem.

"Lžeš mi," odstrčil ho tvrdě Snape. "Mám ti věřit, že dokážeš ovládat Temnou značku, aniž bys byl viteál?!" zasyčel na něj.

"Přesně tak to je," zamračil se Harry. "Nevím proč!" Možná tušil, ale nechtělo se mu to teď vysvětlovat.

"Já ti řeknu proč! Zahrál jsi pěknou scénu, jen co je pravda, Pottere!" nabíral Snapeův hlas čím dál zuřivější tón.

"Nic jsem nehrál! Když ti na tom tak záleží, ukážu ti vzpomínky!" držel se Harry silou vůle co nejklidnějšího tónu. Chtěl na muže pořádně zaječet.

"Tak schválně," sykl Severus a bez varování si prorazil cestu do jeho myšlenek. Harry neměl, čím by se bránil. On sám nitrobranu nikdy nezvládl. Snažil se vytáhnout do popředí vzpomínky na to co zažil v kruhu, místo aby Severus viděl nepodstatné okamžiky jeho života. Výsledkem byl jen obrovský chaos. Severus se však nevzdával. Prohlížel střípky vzpomínek. Když v nich spatřil Brumbála, málem se leknutím stáhl. Postupně si dal dohromady víceméně souvislou informaci. Pomalu se stáhl z Harryho mysli. Mladší muž nabíral zelený odstín v obličeji, byl podrobený nitrozpytu nejspíš déle, než bylo zdravé. Severus se natáhl po hůlce - naštěstí ležela na nočním stolku. Nepamatoval si, že by ji tam dal, takže za to vděčí Harrymu. Přivolal lektvar proti bolesti hlavy. Potter ho do sebe kopl jako panáka.

"Tak už mi věříš?" zeptal se unaveně Snapea.

"Možná. Tvoje síly nezmizely spolu s viteálem. Proč?" mračil se Severus. Pořád váhal uvěřit.

"Jak to mám vědět? Mám jen domněnku," pokrčil rameny Potter.

"Sem s ní, Pottere," tvrdě ho pobídl Severus.

"Je magie něco, co je všude kolem nás, nebo něco, co si nese kozelník v sobě?" položil mu protiotázku Harry.

"Teď jsi pojmenoval základní otázku několikatisícileté diskuze mezi kouzelníky," pozvedl obočí Severus.

"Aha. Víš, osobně si myslím, že když jsem Voldemorta zabil, stal jsem se viteálem dvakrát. Ten první mi přece nedělal potíže - kromě divných výletů do Voldemortovy hlavy. Ale ten druhý už pro mě byl moc. Naše těla dokáží snést jen určité množství magie. Podle mě je to jeden z faktorů, které ovlivňují sílu kouzelníka. Ta druhá je mysl, ale nemyslím teď koncentraci ani vůli. Zkrátka Voldemortův viteál zpřístupnil víc magie pro mě, protože sám Voldemort vládl větší mocí a byl na to zvyklý. Dopadlo to tak, že dokážu ovládnout víc magie, než pravděpodobně jakýkoliv žijící kouzelník. A kvůli Voldemortovi vím, že je to _možné_. To je hlavni překážka mnoha kouzelníků. Nevěří, že se to může stát. Jako ty s tím přemisťováním," poukázal Harry. Severus se zdál, že o jeho slovech přemýšlí.

"Neříkám, že ti věřím každé slovo. Ale převedeno do praxe - kouzlíš jako předtím prostě proto, že sis na to zvykl a očekáváš to? To těžko," pozvedl obočí.

"Byla to jenom teorie, Severusi. Nic lepšího mě nenapadá. Pořád vládnu větší mocí, než moje tělo snese," nervózně se zašklebil Harry. Severus se zamračil ještě víc.

"Věř mi, prosím. Nelžu ti," zúžilo se Harrymu hrdlo. Co bude dělat, když ho Severus odvrhne jako lháře a odejde? Co když tu nebude a mu zbydou jen vzpomínky. Na mrtvou Hermionu. Na umučené bystrozory a nucené sebevraždy. Harrymu se sevřel hrudník tak silně, že nemohl dýchat. Nemohl myslet. Viděl jenom tu krev.

"Co ti je?" chytily ho za ramena silné ruce.

"Jsem vrah," zašeptal Harry s hrůzou v hlase. Severusovi se po těch slovech ulevilo daleko víc, než po všem ujišťování. Děs v Harryho hlasu nemohl být hraný. Mohla to být opravdu realita, že je ten odporný a tisíckrát proklatý viteál pryč?

"Harry, byl jsi posedlý. Právně na tobě neleží žádná odpovědnost," snažil se mladíka uchlácholit.

" _Nebyl_ jsem posedlý! Pořád jsem věděl, kdo jsem a co dělám. Mohl jsem říct ne. Mohl jsem se zastavit," začaly se zelené oči plnit slzami. Harry se je snažil zadržet.

"Jsou různé druhy posedlosti, Harry. Věř mi, posedlý jsi byl. Ten parazit pracoval dlouhou dobu, aby podlomil tvoje hodnoty a překroutil je tak, aby tě přiměl dělat to, co sám chce. Sám jsi mi kdysi řekl, že se soustředí na to, aby se smísil s tebou. Ale ve skutečnosti tě přiměl, aby ses ty mísil s ním a on měl kontrolu. Voldemort dokázal pracovat trpělivě a místo hrubé síly používat lsti a manipulaci."

Severus viděl, že jeho slova nemají efekt, ve který doufal. Tak si místo toho přitáhl mladšího muže do náruče.

"Pro mrtvé se netrap. A zvlášť ne pro ta prasata, která ten parazit v tobě zabil. Ti lidé měli na svědomí víc lidských životů, než bys dokázal dohledat. Každý, kdo kvůli nim skončil v podzemí Azkabanu a přežil to, vyvázl přinejmenším psychicky zmrzačený. Mysli na to takhle, nebo se sebou nedokážeš žít. Něco o tom vím," pousmál se. Jednou rukou Harryho objímal a druhou mu zapletl do vlasů.

"Cítil jsem se tak hrozně po...po Bradavicích, že mi bylo skoro všechno jedno. Jak to _nemůže_ být moje vina?" procedil Harry přes ztuhlé čelisti. Tak moc se snažil zabránit slzám, aby stekly. Docela dobře mohl Severusovi vrazit facku. Celou dobu se dohadoval, nakolik to byla i jeho vina, kam se Harryho kroky ubíraly. Tady to má.

"Pak je to jednoduché. Viň mě," pronesl tiše.

"To jsem dělal opravdu dlouho," zamumlal Harry. "Ale přestal jsem ani nevím kdy. Cítil jsem se hrozně, když jsem si myslel, že jsi všechny zradil. Pak ještě hůř, když jsem našel tvoje vzpomínky. A pak jsem si začal uvědomovat, že jsi moc neměl na výběr. Těžko jsi mohl přijít a říct šestnáctiletému děcku 'na konci roku zabiju Brumbála, protože si to přeje', Místo toho ses mě předtím snažil odehnat. Nemám pravdu?" zvedl Harry k muži úpěnlivý pohled.

"Myslím, že tak nějak to bylo," odtušil Severus. Tohle nikam nevedlo. On sám znal svoje viny. Naučil se s nimi žít s minimem lítosti. Harryho musí naučit totéž, jinak se tomu nebude dát říkat život.

"Vina ti v ničem nepomůže, Harry. Pokud máš pocit, že se za to musíš nějak potrestat, můžeš využít společenského postavení, které teď máš, abys udělal společnost alespoň o trochu lepší. Voldemort chtěl moc a vliv, proto pro tebe získal ministerské křeslo. Teď je pryč a ty máš vlastní nebelvírské ideály."

"Proboha, ministerstvo!" vyjekl Harry a okamžitě zakouzlil Tempus. Unikl mu ohromný výdech, když zjistil, že jejich konverzace se odehrává ve tři hodiny ráno.

"Je sobota," pozvedl obočí Severus.

"Aha," došlo Harrymu. Složil se do postele a přejel si dlaní přes tvář. "Nejradši bych usnul a už se neprobudil," vzdychl.

"Harry..." začal Severus, ale zarazil se. Co chtěl říct? Zeptat se, proč nešel dál? Z toho, co mu Harry povídal, když se probral, si moc nepamatoval. Harry žil a to bylo jediné, co vnímal.

"Neboj, nepůjdu odněkud skočit," pousmál se chmurně Harry. "Bylo by to sakra zbabělé. Udělám přesně to, co navrhuješ, Když už jsem jednou ministr, ať to stojí za to. Doufám, že vydržím alespoň těch pět let, na které mám úřad. Pak... už to bude asi jedno," usmál se pro sebe.

"Přestaň mluvit nesmysly," tvrdě ho setřel Severus. "Existují způsoby, jak svázat kouzelníkovu moc. Najdeme řešení."

"My?" chytil se Harry toho, co jej aktuálně zajímalo nejvíc.

"Nehodlám tě pustit z dosahu," zavrčel Snape nebezpečně. Harry pochopil, že přímou odpověď z mistra lektvarů nevyrazí. Ten muž se snad nikdy nezmění.

"Takže odsud nechceš odejít?" ujišťoval se. Vysloužil si tím uštěpačný pohled.

"Nerad se opakuji, pane Pottere," opáčil Snape přezíravě.

"Měl bys k tomu hodně důvodů," tiše namítl Harry. "To, co jsme ti udělal-" Novou vlnu sebeobviňování Severus utnul tvrdým polibkem. Jestli to bude Potter pořád omílat, nikdy se z toho začarovaného sebevražedného kruhu viny nedostanou. Harry mu nadšeně odpovídal. Pootevřel rty, aby se polibek mohl prohloubit. _Možná, opravdu jen možná..._

 _...možná by tohle mohlo vyjít,_ pomyslel si s jemným zachvěním.


End file.
